Quelque chose d'étrange
by La plume d'Eowin
Summary: Il rouvrit les yeux, tenant contre lui un sweat qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et pourtant, il n'avait qu'une envie : plonger sa tête dedans, se rouler en boule et pleurer. C'était comme si son esprit refusait de voir. Il inspira et se concentra sur la pièce. Et ses doutes se confirmèrent : il y avait deux brosses à dents, deux produits douches. Et les doublons ne lui appartenaient pas.
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE :** Quelque chose d'étrange

 **GENRE :** Angst, supernatural, drama, suspence, action... Tellement de chose pas très joyeuses.

 **PLOT :** Il capta une fragrance, aussi bien étrange que réconfortante. Il rouvrit les yeux. Il tenait contre lui un sweat qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et pourtant, en le sentant si près, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : plonger sa tête dans ce tissus, se rouler en boule sur son lit et pleurer. C'était comme si son esprit refusait de voir l'évidence. Pris d'un doute grandissant, il inspira pour se donner du courage et se concentra sur la pièce. Et ses doutes se confirmèrent : il y avait deux brosses à dents et deux produits douches. Et les doublons ne lui appartenaient pas.

 **RATING :** M pour la violence, la douleur, l'angoisse.

 **BÊTA : Chewre** me suit de nouveau dans cette aventure, merci à elle~ On la kissouille !

 **DISCLAIMER :** L'univers entier de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas bien sur. Mais l'histoire par contre... Bon, certaines personnes vont sûrement reconnaître certaines inspirations, mais sinon, c'est à moi, et j'aime beaucoup cette histoire.

 **NOTE ( A LIRE ) :** **1 •** Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas vu la saison 4, ni la saison 5 ; et que je ne compte pas les regarder :) Cela dit, je sais certaines choses, via les fics ou via les spoils de ma sœur, que je vais lister à la suite pour que vous sachiez avec quelles infos j'ai écrit cette histoire : • Je sais que Liam est le premier transformé de Scott, je ne sais par contre pas comment cela s'est passer, si ce n'est que c'était un accident.

• Je sais que le dit Liam est plus jeune que les autres, et qu'il craque pour une nana qui a le même nom qu'un des deux jumeaux, sauf que ça s'écrit pas de la même manière. ( Aiden, Hayden, VRAIMENT ?! )

• Il parait qu'il y aurait un certain Mason, un humain gay meilleur ami de Liam. Je le connais pas, je sais même pas a quoi il ressemble xD

• Je sais que Derek a été enlevé par Kate, qu'elle l'a fait revenir à l'âge où elle le détournait du droit chemin ( oui oui, je vois les choses comme ça ) ; puis par je ne sais quel miracle, il est revenu à l'âge adulte MAIS avec ses pouvoirs diminuant, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un simple humain. Et puis après, il est mort, et puis après, il est revenu. A poil. Avec la capacité de devenir un vrai loup. J'en sais pas plus.

• Malia sait que son père est Peter, et sa mère veut la tuer ( WTF ? )

• En parlant de Peter, c'est lui qui est derrière les gros méchants de la saison 4 et qu'il a été enfermé à Eichen House. Mais c'est vraiment les seules choses que je sais.

• Derek s'est tapé Braeden, et part avec elle au Mexique à la fin de la saison, non ? En tout cas, pour moi, je décide que oui, il a eu une relation fugace avec Braeden, c'était sympa mais sans plus, et qu'il n'est pas partit avec elle.

• Euh... Qu'est-ce que je sais d'autre... Bah c'est tout, je crois.

 **2 •** Cette histoire prends donc place après la saison 3B, avec le peu d'infos qui sont au dessus, sans entrer dans les détails pour éviter que je foire totalement l'histoire, que ça tienne la route quoi. Euuuh... Hmmm... Bah c'est tout :) Enfin si, ça se passe en milieu de dernière année de lycée pour Scott et sa bande.

 **3 • Et voilà ma petite SURPRISE !** J'avais... eh bien, ça fait vraiment un moment que cette histoire me trotte en tête. J'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire, et j'ai utiliser le mois de décembre comme excuse. Pourquoi le mois de décembre ? Parce que c'est le moment du calendrier de l'avent. Et comme je ne peux pas vous offrir à tous du chocolat, je me rabats sur ce que je sais faire, sur une valeur sûre : Une fic ! Malheureusement, j'ai réalisé que l'histoire était bien trop courte pour la fractionner en 24 chapitres. Donc, se sera un chapitre tous les deux jours jusqu'à Noël, soit **12 chapitres**. Je vous avoue que j'ai bien essayer de la terminer avant aujourd'hui, mais malheureusement, je n'en suis qu'à la moitié. J'espère tout de même être dans les temps.

 **/!\ ATTENTION /!\** Ceux qui arrivent sur mon compte pour la première fois, allez jeter un coup d'œil à mes autres fics. Je ne fais pas de la pub, c'est juste pour que vous compreniez dans quoi je barbotte habituellement.

Pour ceux qui sont habitué à mes extravagances comme ce concentré de cuteness qu'est _la Thérapie Panda_... Eh bien, sachez que ce n'est pas du tout le même délire. Je dis ça, je dis rien.

 **~ Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

• **QUELQUE CHOSE D' ÉTRANGE •**

 **\- CHAPITRE 1 -**

Ce matin-là, Derek se réveilla avec un sérieux mal de crâne, ce qui était un comble pour un Né-lycan tel que lui. Après tout, les lycans ne pouvaient pas tomber malade comme les humains. Et pourtant, son instinct et ses sens ne détectaient aucun empoisonnement d'aucune sorte, rien que son héritage lycanthrope ne pouvait déceler et identifier. Donc... il allait bien. Physiquement, tout du moins. Avec un grognement, il s'extirpa enfin de ses draps. Dans son crâne tambourinait toute une fanfare qui lui arracha un grognement de douleur. À peine avait-il posé ses deux pieds sur le sol qu'il se laissa retomber sur le lit. La douleur était telle que sa vision se retrouvait floue. C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait, mais au terme de quelques minutes de respiration profonde, la douleur reflua et sa vision retrouva sa netteté première. Il put enfin sortir de sa chambre après avoir enfilé mollement un simple pantalon de survêtement noir et un marcel blanc. Il se traîna jusque dans l'escalier et arriva enfin dans son salon. Il se stoppa en observant le massacre de la pièce. Oh. Maintenant, ça lui revenait.

La veille, Scott était venu, et comme souvent ses derniers temps, ils s'étaient engueulés. Très rapidement, le ton était monté et ils s'étaient transformés pour se battre, déformant sa pièce à vivre en champ de bataille. La table qui servait de bureau occasionnel avait été envoyée à l'autre bout de la pièce, éparpillant les papiers qui y étaient posés un peu partout sur le sol. La chaise gisait par terre, deux de ses pieds brisés se mêlant aux brindilles qui avaient un jour été une table basse. Des bouts de verre minaient le tout, baignant dans le vin de la bouteille qu'il avait sortie avant que Scott n'arrive et ne fiche tout en l'air, littéralement.

Derek regarda la pièce, mal à l'aise. Scott avait vraiment été sur les nerfs, la veille. Et lui se retrouvait à devoir ranger tout ce bordel, merci bien. Avec un soupir, il commença donc à nettoyer et à ramasser les bouts de verre et les débris de bois pour les mettre dans un grand sac poubelle, avant d'éponger le sol. Les papiers de cours imbibés de vin rejoignirent eux aussi le sac et les feuilles rescapées retournèrent sur la table/bureau, qui reprit sa place dans le salon. Quant à la chaise, eh bien il n'avait plus qu'à en racheter une, comme la table basse. Dieu, qu'il détestait les magasins de meubles, il enverrait quelqu'un les acheter pour lui.

Le loup-garou se stoppa un instant, le regard fixé sur le sac poubelle, perdu dans les débris. Pas moyen de demander à Scott. Même s'il lui ferait bien payer les réparations - ou plutôt les rachats -, il n'allait certainement pas aller le voir et lui demander gentiment d'aller lui chercher des meubles. Et puis quoi encore ? Et pourquoi pas... Lydia ? Non, même si elle passait de plus en plus de temps dans son appartement, il ne la connaissait pas assez pour lui demander ça. Kira, ça revenait au même que Scott ; Malia, pourquoi pa- ah, non. Elle était partie en Égypte cinq mois plus tôt. Isaac ? Sûrement trop occupé avec Chris Argent. Quant au chiot de Scott, il suivait trop son 'Alpha' pour accepter la requête d'un Potentiel. Et pourquoi pas ce gamin gay, celui qui faisait toujours des blagues ? ... Quoi que, non. Si Derek n'était pas capable de retenir son nom, alors à quoi bon lui demander d'aller lui acheter des meubles ? Oh, et puis assez de ces réflexions ! Il commanderait en ligne, et puis c'est tout.

Derek grimaça et hocha la tête, scellant ainsi sa décision. Jetant un regard alentour, il déglutit, mal à l'aise face à son salon vide. C'était dérangeant de voir ça comme ça. Puis il attrapa le gros sac poubelle et sortit de son appartement pour descendre dans la rue, et le laissa tomber dans la grosse benne à ordures.

C'est quand il était en train de se faire couler un café qu'il réalisa que ce n'était pas seulement ses meubles brisés qui le mettaient mal à l'aise dans son propre chez lui, dans sa "tanière". Non, c'était autre chose.

C'était le silence.

Un silence lourd, cotonneux. Certes, il pouvait entendre les marmonnements de la ville à l'extérieur grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés, mais le bruit que faisait la machine à café en préparant le liquide noir perçait ce silence comme la foudre en pleine nuit. Derek frissonna en fixant la boisson à travers le verre de la cafetière. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine, battant sourdement à ses oreilles. Ce silence l'oppressait, l'air pesait lourd dans ses poumons et la moindre de ses respirations lui vrillait les tympans.

Ses sens partaient totalement en vrille, il sentait ses crocs frôler ses lèvres. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?!

Est-ce qu'il... est-ce qu'il angoissait ?

Déglutissant avec difficulté et les mains tremblantes, il fit tomber la première tasse qu'il se servit. Elle se brisa sur le sol dans un boucan infernal, le forçant à poser précipitamment ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il gémit de douleur alors que son mal de crâne revenait de plus belle.

L'évier de la salle de bains à l'étage était mal fermé. Une goutte - Deux gouttes - Trois gouttes - Quatre gouttes –

Les canalisations grinçaient derrière les murs.

Le grésillement des prises électriques bourdonnait aux quatre coins de la pièce, et celui qui provenait de la télévision était encore plus assourdissant.

Le vent faisait claquer le rideau de fer de la librairie au bout de la rue.

Incapable d'en supporter plus, Derek trébucha jusqu'à ses enceintes et fit voler le CD de Van Halen - ce n'était vraiment pas son style - pour y mettre précipitamment son CD gravé de John Dreamer. Il augmenta le son jusqu'à en faire trembler les murs, histoire de faire taire ce Silence.

Le regard vide, il se blottit dans son canapé, ses mains serrant sa seconde tasse de café en attendant que son cœur se calme, que son angoisse disparaisse. Il ne réalisa même pas qu'il était en train de boire un café décaféiné.

Il n'en avait jamais acheté.

* * *

 _C'est un prologue relativement cours, mais il faut savoir que les chapitres seront tout de même plus cours que ce que je fais d'habitude. Genre... VRAIMENT cours. La moitié d'un chapitre de_ How to train your Direwolf _, vous imaginez ?_

 _Bref, j'espère que cette mise en bouche vous aura plus. Je vous dis à Jeudi :)_

 _xoxo, 'Win~_


	2. Chapter 2

**RATING :** M pour la violence, la douleur, l'angoisse.

 **BÊTA : Chewre** a vraiment fait un boulot de folie avec cette histoire, la corrigeant à la vitesse de la lumière \O/

 **DISCLAIMER :** L'univers entier de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas bien sur. Mais l'histoire par contre... Bon, certaines personnes vont sûrement reconnaître certaines inspirations, mais sinon, c'est à moi, et j'aime beaucoup cette histoire.

 **NOTE ( A LIRE ) :** **/!\ ATTENTION /!\** Ceux qui arrivent sur mon compte pour la première fois, allez jeter un coup d'œil à mes autres fics. Je ne fais pas de la pub, c'est juste pour que vous compreniez dans quoi je barbotte habituellement.

Pour ceux qui sont habitué à mes extravagances comme ce concentré de cuteness qu'est la Thérapie Panda... Eh bien, sachez que ce n'est pas du tout le même délire. Je dis ça, je dis rien.

 **~ Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

• **QUELQUE CHOSE D'ÉTRANGE •**

 **- CHAPITRE 2 -**

Derek eut deux jours de repos avant d'avoir à nouveau affaire à ce simulacre de meute qu'était la bande de bras cassés de Scott. Enfin, des jours de repos... pas vraiment. Il ne supportait plus son appartement. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il trouvait les murs froids, les pièces oppressantes, le silence... accablant. Ses sens faisaient toujours des siennes, c'était extrêmement dérangeant. Alors il avait passé presque deux jours à courir dans la forêt, à tenter de se vider l'esprit et surtout à dépenser toute son énergie en trop, cette même énergie qui le submergeait par vagues. Il n'y était pas vraiment arrivé, mais ça lui avait fait passer le temps. Et il avait Senti.

Scott n'avait pas revendiqué les terres de Beacon Hills, les rendant ainsi vulnérables à toutes intrusions. Derek avait bien essayé d'expliquer au jeune Alpha ce qu'un loup de sa condition avait à faire, mais ce louveteau n'avait rien voulu entendre, prétendant qu'il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre, qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et que Derek voulait simplement lui prendre sa place. Cette paranoïa avait commencé plus d'un an auparavant, et même si Derek ne comptait en aucun cas redevenir un Alpha, il n'en restait pas moins un Potentiel. Un Bêta de tête à qui il ne manquait qu'une réelle motivation pour devenir un T _rue-Alpha._ Les Potentiels étaient plus rependus que les _True-Alphas,_ mais peu en devenaient, voire aucun. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle Scott n'avait pas accepté de se soumettre à l'autorité de Derek lorsqu'il était Alpha : il était lui-même un Potentiel. Sauf qu'il ne voulait même pas devenir son Bêta de tête à l'époque. Et aujourd'hui, le loup de Scott était intenable depuis que Derek avait eu la capacité de se transformer en loup plein. Il se sentait menacé par la puissance que Derek avait et celle qu'il pouvait avoir avec un peu de volonté, d'où les crises de colère, plus ou moins incontrôlables.

Malgré cela, malgré le fait que Derek ne fasse pas totalement partie de sa meute, Scott ne pouvait le chasser, puisque, de nouveau, il n'avait pas pris pleinement possession des terres sur lesquelles ils vivaient. La forêt de Beacon Hills ayant toujours appartenu aux Hale, ou tout du moins aussi loin que remontait l'arbre généalogique Lycaon, l'odeur de sa famille avait imprégné les lieux depuis, et l'instinct de Scott l'empêchait de le jeter de ces terres sans même qu'il ne le réalise. Et Derek continuait d'en prendre soin.

Sauf que ce jour-là, ce ne fut pas l'odeur ancestrale de sa famille, cette odeur de terre chaude juste après la pluie, qu'il sentit entre les arbres et les feuillages. C'était infime, mais il l'avait sentie, cette odeur désagréable de nouveau loup dans sa forêt. Un Oméga. Ou pire encore, cela pouvait être une meute ayant envoyé un de ses Bêtas en repérage. Une vraie meute, contre laquelle Scott et ses amis, pleins de bonne volonté, ne pourraient rien si elle avait envoyé un éclaireur pour repérer la Terre et la faire sienne. Rien n'était pire que les Meutes vagabondes en recherche de foyer. C'étaient les plus virulentes.

En rentrant chez lui, il eut à peine le temps de prendre une douche et de se changer que Lydia l'appelait pour lui apprendre que Scott avait senti la présence d'un Oméga aux abords de la ville et qu'ils allaient tous venir en parler à son appartement.

Pourquoi était-ce toujours chez lui qu'ils venaient se réunir, hein ? Il n'en avait rien à faire de leur petit groupe d'insubordonnés de grandes têtes brûlées. Et pourtant, ils étaient de nouveau installés dans SON canapé, à boire SES boissons, le tout sous le regard noir de Scott debout dans un coin, qui surveillait Derek du coin de l'œil. Lui restait adossé aux larges fenêtres pour regarder cette bande de bras cassés discuter sur le meilleur moyen de trouver ce ou ces nouveaux venus en ville. Le plus vieux retenait un soupir d'exaspération en les voyant s'éparpiller dans tous les sens, en s'éloignant surtout du sujet qui les avait amenés à squatter son appartement.

Scott s'était enfin un peu calmé, s'asseyant juste à côté de sa petite amie Kira, lui parlant à voix basse de leur prochaine sortie cinéma. Son chiot montrait à son meilleur ami, un certain Mason, les SMS qu'il avait échangés avec une demoiselle qu'il voulait sûrement avoir à son bras pour le bal de fin d'année. Derek ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mason était là, pourquoi il était au courant, alors que c'était un petit humain faible, volubile, qui contrairement à Danny, n'apportait rien de serviable à leur petite meute. Il n'était là que parce que Liam n'avait pas su tenir sa langue, et _« qu'il ne cachait jamais rien à son meilleur ami ! »_ , c'était pathétique. Ni Scott, ni les autres ne comprenaient qu'impliquer des enfants humains était dangereux, surtout quand ils n'étaient pas entraînés. Pourtant, il y avait bien Chris qui pouvait au moins leur offrir des bases d'auto-défense, mais ils n'en faisaient jamais rien.

Le fameux Danny, il était bien le seul qui s'intéressait encore un minimum à l'affaire. Lydia à ses côtés, ils étaient tous les deux penchés sur l'ordinateur tandis que le jeune homme essayait de pirater les caméras de sécurité des endroits où ils étaient sûrs d'avoir senti l'odeur de l'Oméga. Derek les regardait faire sans comprendre pourquoi ils ne faisaient pas comme d'habitude, soit utiliser les identifiants du Shérif pour avoir accès aux sécurités de la ville. Peut-être avait-il changé ses mots de passe... Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait. En haussant les épaules, il se dit que ce n'était pas son affaire, et qu'ils se débrouillaient - très mal - sans son intervention, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir de nouveau Scott sur les bras s'il ouvrait la bouche. Il avait trop mal à la tête pour ça.

Ah, ce bon vieux mal de crâne. Il avait un peu diminué depuis deux jours, mais il était malheureusement toujours présent, accaparait toute son attention quand il était seul et le dérangeait quand il essayait de réfléchir. Peut-être devrait-il passer chez Deaton pour lui en parler, histoire qu'il lui explique ce qui se passait avec lui. Il aurait sûrement une petite idée derrière la tête.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de dispersion totale, Scott déclara simplement qu'ils devaient faire attention en sortant de cours, et qu'ils ne devaient jamais être seuls quand ils sortaient, toujours par deux, ou plus. Derek le regarda faire, une main posée sur sa tempe pour se masser afin de faire passer la migraine. Ce n'était qu'un début. Ce n'était pas suffisant, mais c'était un début. Il se renfrogna contre le mur en s'appuyant sur son autre épaule - il ne sentait plus celle contre laquelle il était depuis leur arrivée -, ne préférant ne pas intervenir pour donner des conseils. Scott allait encore le rembarrer, sinon. Alors il préféra se taire et attendre qu'il s'en aille, ce qui ne fut pas très long.

Très vite, le louveteau de Scott et son meilleur ami, le Kistune et l'Alpha-sur-les-nerfs quittèrent l'appartement, Danny et Lydia restant un peu en retrait pour rassembler leurs affaires. Derek se réfugia dans le coin cuisine le temps qu'ils quittent à leur tour les lieux. Il entendit vaguement le jeune humain lui souhaiter une bonne soirée avant qu'il ne fasse coulisser la lourde porte pour la fermer derrière lui. Le loup-garou hocha la tête en se faisant couler un café, se focalisant sur le bruit que faisait la machine pour ne pas penser au Silence et encore moins à son mal de crâne.

\- Derek ? Je peux te parler un instant ?

Le loup-garou retint un sursaut en sortant une tasse du placard. Il la posa sur le plan de travail avant de se retourner pour regarder Lydia. Il était assez étonné de ne pas avoir réalisé qu'elle était toujours là. La jeune femme était adossée au comptoir qui séparait la cuisine du salon, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle le regardait d'un air un peu... inquiet ? Derek, bien que surpris de la voir toujours chez lui, hocha tout de même la tête pour l'inciter à parler. Lydia passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Le loup-garou haussa un sourcil devant la question surprenante. La jeune femme soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu n'as pas décroché un seul mot depuis qu'on est arrivés ici.

Derek cligna des yeux. Et alors ?

\- D'accord, je ne dis pas le contraire, tu n'es pas très loquace, habituellement. Mais là ? Tout à l'heure ? C'était bien pire que d'habitude.

\- Je me suis accroché avec Scott, hier. Grogna-t-il.

\- Ça, je peux comprendre. Déclara-t-elle en hochant la tête.

Elle le fixa quelques longs instants avant de secouer la tête.

\- Mais il y a autre chose.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ? Tu as l'air... je ne sais pas, malade, amorphe. Tu as des cernes qui te bouffent les yeux et—

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, de toute manière ? Grogna-t-il de nouveau en la fusillant du regard.

\- Mais parce que je suis ton amie, Derek ! Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix froide, les sourcils froncés.

Il grinça des dents, prêt à répliquer que non, il n'était pas leur ami, il ne voulait pas faire partie de leur petite bande de chiots courant à la lumière de la lune. Mais il se ravisa bien vite, parce que c'était un mensonge. S'il n'était pas proche des autres, s'il n'en avait rien à faire des autres (!), ce... ce n'était pas le cas de Lydia. Elle, elle était différente. Lydia, c'était une véritable amie. Il entrouvrit la bouche, surpris par cette constatation. Depuis quand la considérait-il de cette manière ?

La jeune femme se rapprocha et posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

\- Il y a encore trois jours, tu allais parfaitement bien. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et inquiète.

\- Je...

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Attends. Tu es venue il y a trois jours ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Eh bien, oui, Derek. Sourit-elle doucement. Je suis venue pour... pour...

Son regard se perdit un instant dans le vide, comme quand son instinct de Banshee prenait le dessus. Derek attrapa sa main et la serra un peu pour la garder... dans le monde réel, si on pouvait dire ça comme ça.

\- Lydia ?

\- Je... je ne sais plus pourquoi... je suis venue. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix lointaine.

Derek fronça les sourcils et serra un peu plus sa main. La jeune femme sursauta et cligna des yeux, comme se réveillant d'un sommeil cotonneux. Elle se frotta la tête en grimaçant, passa une main dans ses cheveux et secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- Désolé, j'ai... Enfin, bref.

Elle lui sourit un peu en lui tapotant la main.

\- Écoute. Sache que, quoi qu'il se passe, je suis là si tu as besoin de parler. Ou juste... tu sais...

Elle agita ses mains devant ses yeux en soufflant un rire.

\- ... faire ton truc avec tes sourcils.

Elle réussit à lui arracher un sourire, ce qui la rendit fière. Puis elle s'approcha et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, le surprenant de nouveau. Mais non pas par son geste, mais par le fait qu'il appréciait ça. C'était familier et agréable. Il se détendit un peu et hocha la tête. Puis elle lui offrit un sourire et le laissa enfin seul.

Sa tasse de café enfin coulée, il s'installa dans son canapé et alluma la télévision. Mais il ne la regarda pas. Au contraire, il essayait de se rappeler pourquoi Lydia était venue trois jours plus tôt, pourquoi elle venait si souvent. Il la revoyait assise sur le sol, ses fiches de cours étalées devant elle sur la table basse - qui était désormais en morceaux dans la benne, dehors -. Il la revoyait parfaitement en train de faire couler le café et se préparer un thé. Il la revoyait appeler pour faire livrer des sushis. Oui, elle venait beaucoup chez lui.

 _« ... faire ton truc avec tes sourcils. »_

Au visage de Lydia et à sa voix se superposait autre chose, quelqu'un d'autre, comme un écho.

Sa migraine augmenta d'un seul coup, si bien qu'il lâcha sa tasse de café qui se brisa sur le sol. Il sentait son Loup gratter les parois de son esprit, excité comme jamais, en hurlant. Derek rouvrit les yeux difficilement. C'était ça, sa migraine. C'était son Loup qui faisait des siennes. Et en tant que Né lycanthrope, c'était une chose qui n'arrivait jamais.

Il n'y avait pas la même relation avec le côté animal entre un Né loup-garou et un loup-garou Mordu. Un Mordu faisait la différence entre l'Homme et la Bête, tandis que le Natif n'en avait pas. Quand nous naissons Loup-garou, nous sommes le Loup, il n'y a pas de distinction.

Et pourtant, là, il y en avait une. Il sentait... il sentait pour la première fois cette partie de son âme animale qui bougeait indépendamment de lui, au fin fond de son esprit.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

* * *

 **REPONSES aux REVIEWS : **

**LilaG** : Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai fait exprès de faire quelque chose de très bizarre, difficile à comprendre tant que l'on a pas toutes les cartes en mains :) Je voulais m'essayer à ce style un peu nouveau, voir si j'en était capable, et je suis assez contente de ce que ça donne – pour le moment en tout cas .w. - Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, voyons... Enfin si, peut-être bien, après tout ;D

 **Guest** : Et oui, ça démarre.. Bizarrement, hein ? J'espère que la description de la crise d'angoisse était bien amené :) Je suis contente que l'idée du calendrier de l'avent te plaise, ça m'amuse ce genre d'idée :D J'espère que la suite t'a plus :3

A la prochaine :D

* * *

 _Et oui, quelque chose ne va pas, mon p'tit Derek. Quelque chose... d'étrange ! ( Pire. Explication. De. Titre. EVER ! *kofkof* )_

 _Bref, j'espère que vous êtes toujours présent ;) La suite Samedi, avec d'autre trucs bizarres~_

 _xoxo, 'Win~_

 _P.S : Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas déjà, sachez que j'ai une adresse mail spéciale fanfictions – sur laquelle il va vraiment falloir que je mette à jour dans les réponses aux mails – pour ceux qui veulent papoter, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses : _plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail_ _POIIIINT com__

 _ _P.S2 : Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » :)__


	3. Chapter 3

**RATING :** M pour la violence, la douleur, l'angoisse.

 **BÊTA : Chewre** a vraiment fait un boulot de folie avec cette histoire, la corrigeant à la vitesse de la lumière \O/

 **DISCLAIMER :** L'univers entier de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas bien sur. Mais l'histoire par contre... Bon, certaines personnes vont sûrement reconnaître certaines inspirations, mais sinon, c'est à moi, et j'aime beaucoup cette histoire.

 **NOTE ( A LIRE ) :** **/!\ ATTENTION /!\** Ceux qui arrivent sur mon compte pour la première fois, allez jeter un coup d'œil à mes autres fics. Je ne fais pas de la pub, c'est juste pour que vous compreniez dans quoi je barbotte habituellement.

Pour ceux qui sont habitué à mes extravagances comme ce concentré de cuteness qu'est la Thérapie Panda... Eh bien, sachez que ce n'est pas du tout le même délire. Je dis ça, je dis rien.

 **~ Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

• **QUELQUE CHOSE D' ÉTRANGE •**

 **- CHAPITRE 3 -**

Lydia était revenue voir Derek le lendemain. Elle était arrivée comme une tornade, apportant plein de plats chinois qu'elle était passée chercher chez leur traiteur préféré, ainsi que deux énormes pots de glace qu'elle avait mis dans le congélateur. ET elle avait fait tout ça sans attendre qu'il l'invite officiellement à rentrer chez lui. Du Lydia tout craché.

La jeune femme grimpa les escaliers pour aller dans la bibliothèque afin de ramener deux chaises sur lesquelles elle posa la nourriture. Elle attrapa ensuite Derek par le bras, l'installa dans son canapé et mit un DVD. Puis elle plaça d'office des baguettes dans les mains du loup-garou et s'installa en tailleur sur le canapé pour grignoter sa part. Le loup l'avait laissée faire, sans vraiment se poser de questions sur l'absurdité de la situation, parce que c'était tellement habituel. Ils en avaient fait, des soirées films, séries, à manger des plats chinois sur le canapé, ou à même le sol.

Par contre, pour le dessert, ça, c'était nouveau. Quand Lydia posa l'énorme pot de glace goût vanille, caramel et noix de macadamia sur ses genoux, Derek lui jeta un regard et parla pour la première fois.

\- Pourquoi tu me sors le remède "cœur brisé" ? Demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme, installant le pot de crème glacée saveur citron entre ses jambes, stoppa ses mouvements un instant. Elle réfléchit, haussa lentement les épaules et porta sa cuillère à ses lèvres pour la suçoter tout aussi lentement.

\- Je... Je n'en sais rien.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui en se penchant un peu, ses cheveux roux tombant sur ses épaules.

\- J'avais envie de sucre. Je crois.

Elle fixa la télévision sans véritablement voir le film.

\- Ça me semblait être... la meilleure chose à faire.

Derek la détailla du regard. De nouveau, elle semblait totalement ailleurs. Est-ce qu'elle sentait que quelqu'un allait mourir ? Pourtant, c'était chez lui qu'elle était venue. Il jeta un regard autour de lui et haussa un sourcil. Elle pensait à lui ?

Secouant la tête, il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme, qui fronçait les sourcils en hochant la tête de droite à gauche. Il posa sa main sur son genou.

\- Tout va bien ?

Elle cligna des yeux et se frotta la tempe avant de se laisser aller dans le canapé, ramenant ses jambes contre elle.

\- Oui.

Elle referma le pot de glace et le posa sur le sol en riant sans joie.

\- La glace m'a juste gelé le cerveau.

Derek fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant.

\- Tu es sûre que ce n'est que ça ?

\- Oui, je-

Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Soupirant, la jeune femme bougea sur le canapé pour le sortir de sa poche et décrocher.

\- Allô ?

 _« - Lydia, c'est moi. »_

Derek planta sa cuillère dans son pot de glace pour écouter attentivement la voix de Scott déformée par la distance.

\- Tout va bien ?

 _« - Ça peut aller, mais Liam a senti l'odeur de l'Oméga dans une petite épicerie aux abords de la ville, on a une piste et on a besoin de toi. »_

\- D'accord.

Elle s'essuya la bouche avec une petite serviette du restaurant chinois et se redressa dans le canapé. Puis elle tourna la tête vers Derek, entrouvrit la bouche et hocha la tête.

\- Très bien. Je préviens Derek et je vous rejoins.

 _« - Non. »_

\- Quoi ?

 _« - On n'a pas le temps pour ça, dépêche-toi. » Déclara Scott d'une voix dure._

\- Oui, oui, oui, j'envoie un texto à Derek et—

 _« - Lydia ! On n'a pas besoin de lui pour ça ! Tu viens et tu ne discutes pas ! »_

Et le jeune Alpha raccrocha. Lydia ouvrit de grands yeux et une bouche outrée, fusillant son téléphone du regard.

\- Petit con ! Pesta-t-elle en crachant à moitié sur le mobile.

Elle se tourna vers Derek en soulevant son portable.

\- Non mais, tu as entendu ça ?!

Il hocha la tête tandis qu'elle se levait d'un bond.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Qu'il a la science infuse ?! Non mais il se fout de moi, on a vraiment besoin de toi !

\- S'il croit pouvoir s'en sortir sans moi, qu'il tente. Je ne ferai rien pour l'en empêcher.

Lydia le fixait d'un air encore plus outré, tandis qu'il se servait une autre cuillère de glace.

\- Tu ne comptes pas bouger ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Derek haussa les épaules en regardant le film sans vraiment le voir.

\- Vous allez vous en sortir. Grogna-t-il.

C'était faux, il le savait. Et Lydia aussi, le savait. La jeune femme attrapa son pot de glace et l'enferma dans le congélateur en claquant brutalement la porte. Elle ne dit rien et disparut en claquant aussi la porte coulissante derrière elle.

Quand il fut de nouveau seul chez lui, Derek augmenta le son de la télévision en se laissant couler dans le canapé. Il tentait bien de se concentrer sur le film, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Sa migraine était toujours présente, il n'en pouvait plus. Et sous la couche de douleur, il sentait de nouveau la présence de son Loup. C'était tellement étrange... Il arrivait à se le figurer véritablement quand il fermait les yeux. Il avait besoin de comprendre, donc il laissa sa tête tomber sur le dossier du canapé et inspira profondément. Il laissa les vieux et anciens conseils de famille que sa mère lui avait appris remonter de ses souvenirs et l'envahir. Il se détendit, inspirant doucement pour commencer une douce méditation. Il commença par sentir tous les grains de sa peau au niveau de ses pieds, remontant le long de ses chevilles, de ses mollets, puis de ses genoux. Une fois ses hanches ressenties, il se concentra sur son torse, sur sa respiration calme et régulière, ainsi que sur les battements lents de son cœur.

Il remonta ensuite le long de ses bras, de ses épaules, de sa nuque... Puis se plongea enfin dans son esprit. Il ne sentait désormais plus rien, immergé au plus profond de lui. " Trois choses ne peuvent être cachées très longtemps : Le soleil, la lune, et la vérité. " lui soufflait la voix douce de sa mère, remontant du fin fond de ses souvenirs d'enfance. Il laissa le mantra ancestral de Bouddha l'envahir, pour achever la détente.

Il le sentit enfin. Son Loup. Au plus profond de lui, caché derrière ses envies les plus inavouées, il y avait cette chaleur bleutée. Un concentré de violence, de bestialité, de puissance brute. Toute sa haine et toute sa rage semblaient s'être concentrées dans cette partie de son esprit. Toute son animosité grognait, ondulait et gonflait, s'agitait comme jamais auparavant. Et pourtant, c'était plus qu'étrange, comme si cette partie de lui était bridée ; et plus elle se débattait, moins il avait le contrôle, ou plus il le perdait, plus exactement. Comme si cette partie de lui... voulait s'échapper.

Derek rouvrit précipitamment les yeux, quittant brutalement son état de transe. C'était bien différent de ce qui s'était passé à cause de Kate, la perte de ses pouvoirs. Mais le malaise, cette étrange sensation que son Loup lui échappait, cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop cette situation pour qu'il se sente à l'aise.

Il sauta sur ses pieds en un geste, enfila sa veste et ses chaussures et disparut de son appartement pour grimper dans la Camaro, démarrant sur les chapeaux de roues.

Il arriva en un temps record au cabinet vétérinaire. Il sortit de sa voiture et s'avança dans la petite allée pour entrer en trombe. Malheureusement, le comptoir était fermé, donc le cercle de sorbier était clos, il ne pouvait entrer.

Derek s'excita un instant sur la petite sonnette, sentant la rage gronder dans sa poitrine. Pire que ça, il grognait pour de vrai, il grognait totalement. La main posée sur la sonnette possédait déjà des griffes, ses crocs se plantaient dans sa lèvre et il sentait cette petite démangeaison sous ses paupières, signe que ses yeux étaient lumineux. Il n'avait strictement plus aucun self-control... aucun...

\- Derek ?

Le jeune homme sursauta en lâchant un grognement. Il était tellement perdu qu'il n'avait même pas entendu Deaton arriver. Le véto le fixa un instant puis ouvrit le comptoir, l'attrapa par la manche de sa veste et le tira jusque dans l'arrière boutique, le forçant à s'asseoir sur la table en métal.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Derek grogna un peu plus fort en fermant très fort les paupières pour tenter de retrouver un minimum de contrôle. Il se répétait les paroles de sa mère, mêlant les souvenirs de sa voix à sa propre volonté le temps que son cœur retrouve un battement normal. Ses dents et ses griffes se rétractèrent et il se retrouva haletant sur la table en métal. Deaton le regardait d'un air soucieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

\- Justement. J'avais espéré que vous auriez des réponses. Marmonna Derek d'une voix sourde et cassée.

\- Très bien, dis-moi ce qui c'est passé.

Derek prit une inspiration et se lança. Il lui expliqua la migraine, le sentiment de malaise qu'il traînait depuis quelques jours, le fait qu'il sentait une très nette séparation entre son Lui humain et son Lui bestial, qu'il avait cette étrange sensation que son Loup - celui même qu'il ne devait pas ressentir puisqu'IL était le Loup ! - tentait de partir, tentait de s'enfuir, griffant des parois imaginaires pour aller il ne savait où. Il lui expliqua d'une voix brisée qu'il avait peur de perdre cette partie de lui encore une fois.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit le cas. Déclara Deaton après avoir réfléchi un instant. Cela ressemble plus à une simple perte de contrôle.

\- Une simple perte de contrôle ?! Ce n'est pas que ça, mes sens me trompent comme si j'étais un Louveteau, et pourtant je... je...

Il secoua la tête en soupirant, ce n'était pas une perte de contrôle.

\- Cela dit - Continua Deaton en levant la main, montrant par ce geste qu'il n'avait pas terminé de parler - tu es un Natif, ce genre d'éclat et de perte de contrôle ne se manifestent que jusqu'à l'âge de 16 ans, le temps que les hormones fassent les premiers dégâts et que le garou apprenne à y faire face. Cela ressemblerait plus à une démence, comme Peter qui a perdu tout contrôle en sortant du coma.

\- Une... démence ?

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas possible non plus. Une démence est causée par un traumatisme énorme, et surtout sur les esprits les plus faibles. Je ne dis pas que Peter est un esprit faible, mais il a brutalement perdu toute sa meute dans un incendie duquel il s'est échappé par miracle pour rester ensuite des années dans le coma sans pouvoir jouir des pleines lunes. Tandis que son esprit était enfermé dans un coma profond, ses instincts lupins étaient en éveil, mais ne pouvaient se manifester, créant une rupture entre l'Homme et le Loup. C'est pourquoi il a perdu tout contrôle, et qu'il est si instable depuis lors.

Derek déglutit.

\- Ce serait la perte de ma famille qui me fait avoir tout ça ?

Deaton secoua la tête d'un air triste.

\- Ça ne tient pas, malheureusement. Il y aurait eu des signes avant-coureurs, cela ne peut pas se manifester aussi tard. C'est autre chose... Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial avant que la migraine ne commence ?

\- ... Je me suis battu la veille avec Scott. Déclara Derek sans trop y croire.

Deaton fronça les sourcils.

\- Un échange violent ?

\- Plutôt, oui. Soupira Derek.

Le vétérinaire se rapprocha et leva sa main vers le crâne du loup-garou.

\- Je peux ? Demanda-t-il.

Derek hocha la tête et le laissa observer son cuir chevelu une petite minute.

\- Pas de blessures... Pendant que j'y suis, tu as d'autres plaies que je devrais soigner ?

\- Non, c'est bon.

\- Je suis très sérieux, Derek, je sais que tu sais panser tes plaies, mais j'aimerais y jeter un coup d'œil.

Derek tourna la tête vers Deaton et soupira.

\- Je n'ai pas de plaies, ça va.

\- Les blessures se sont soignées en trois jours ?

\- Non, je... je n'avais plus rien le lendemain.

Le vétérinaire le fixa quelques instants, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu as eu des blessures causées par un Alpha, un True-Alpha soit dit en passant, qui se sont soignées en une simple nuit de sommeil, et tu ne trouves pas ça intéressant à relever ?!

\- Je... je... C'est vrai que c'est étrange, mais...

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas... réalisé... Termina-t-il d'une petite voix, comme un enfant prit en faute. Je-

Son téléphone sonna à ce moment-là. Avec un grognement, il le sortit de la poche de sa veste et y jeta un coup d'œil. John. Il fronça les sourcils. John ? Intrigué, il décrocha.

\- ... Allô ?

 _« - Derek, c'est moi. »_

... Oh ! Ce John-là !

\- Shérif ! Euh... tout va bien ? Pourquoi m'appelez-vous ?

 _« - Non, ça ne va pas, non. Tu savais qu'il y avait un..._ \- il baissa la voix - _un Oméga en ville ? »_

\- Oui, je suis au courant.

 _« - Et tu n'as pas trouvé ça important de me le dire ?! »_

Deaton souffla un rire et Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Le même reproche par deux personnes différentes en moins de cinq minutes, il faisait très fort.

\- Je pensais que Scott le ferait. Il ne veut pas que je me mêle de cette histoire, et—

 _« - Peut-être que tu aurais dû ! Il y a eu un accident. »_

Derek se redressa.

\- Comment ça ?!

 _« - Les garous étaient en train de le poursuivre dans la forêt et les humains étaient en voiture sur la route à côté, pour arriver à suivre la cadence. Sauf que l'Oméga leur a coupé la route, Lydia a braqué et ils ont percuté la voiture qui arrivait en face. »_

\- Comment... comment va-t-elle ? Comment vont-ils ?

 _« - Ils sont tous à l'hôpital, bien secoués. Quand ils les ont amenés, Lydia marmonnait qu'elle aurait dû insister pour que tu viennes et... je pense que ce serait bien que tu sois là quand elle se réveillera. »_

\- J'arrive tout de suite.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Deaton. Celui-ci leva la main, compréhensif, et déclara qu'il allait faire quelque recherches pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et que s'il trouvait quoi que ce soit, il lui passerait un coup de fil. Derek le remercia avec un hochement de tête et quitta le cabinet de vétérinaire en un souffle.

* * *

 **REPONSES aux REVIEWS : **

**LilaG** : J'adore Lydia avec Derek, je trouve ça assez adorable comme amitié :D Pour ce qui est de tes suppositions, je prefère ne rien dire et garder le suspense, huhuhu \O/ Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine :D

* * *

 _Huhuhuhu. Je vous vois vous affolez dans les reviews – auxquelles je n'ai pas encore répondu, désolé, promit je fais ça demain, en même temps que celles que vous, je l'espère, allez me laisser pour ce chapitre :) Juste pour dire que... Vous avez beaucoup d'imagination et beaucoup de théories Mais je ne cracherais pas le morceau, je serais une carpe – au défaut d'être un panda - \o_

 _Sachez tout de même que... La suite arrive Lundi xD ( avec, peut-être mardi, un chapitre du panda. JE NE PROMETS RIEN ! )_

 _Xoxo ! 'Win~_

 _P.S : Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas déjà, sachez que j'ai une adresse mail spéciale fanfictions – sur laquelle il va vraiment falloir que je mette à jour dans les réponses aux mails – pour ceux qui veulent papoter, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses : _plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail_ _POIIIINT com__

 _ _P.S2 : Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » :)__


	4. Chapter 4

**RATING :** M pour la violence, la douleur, l'angoisse.

 **BÊTA : Chewre** a vraiment fait un boulot de folie avec cette histoire, la corrigeant à la vitesse de la lumière \O/

 **DISCLAIMER :** L'univers entier de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas bien sur. Mais l'histoire par contre... Bon, certaines personnes vont sûrement reconnaître certaines inspirations, mais sinon, c'est à moi, et j'aime beaucoup cette histoire.

 **NOTE ( A LIRE ) :** **/!\ ATTENTION /!\** Ceux qui arrivent sur mon compte pour la première fois, allez jeter un coup d'œil à mes autres fics. Je ne fais pas de la pub, c'est juste pour que vous compreniez dans quoi je barbotte habituellement.

Pour ceux qui sont habitué à mes extravagances comme ce concentré de cuteness qu'est la Thérapie Panda... Eh bien, sachez que ce n'est pas du tout le même délire. Je dis ça, je dis rien.

 **~ Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

• **QUELQUE CHOSE D' ÉTRANGE •**

 **- CHAPITRE 4 -**

Les pneus de la rutilante Camaro noire crissèrent sur le goudron alors que Derek freinait brutalement, se garant à cheval sur le trottoir. Il sauta hors de son véhicule et traversa rapidement, risquant de se faire renverser. Quand il pénétra enfin l'hôpital, on le reconduit vers le troisième étage. Là, il trouva le Shérif et Mélissa en grande discussion non loin des ascenseurs, qu'il rejoignit en quelques enjambées rapides. Le Shérif se détendit en le voyant arriver.

\- Derek, enfin te voilà, mon garçon !

John l'attrapa par les épaules et le serra contre lui un court instant. Mélissa fit de même, beaucoup plus détendue.

\- Comment vont-ils ? Demanda Derek d'une voix serrée.

\- Scott, Liam et Kira n'avaient que des égratignures. Les garçons avaient déjà cicatrisé et je n'ai eu qu'à désinfecter les quelques plaies mineures de Kira.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Danny, Mason et Lydia étaient dans la voiture, c'est Lydia qui conduisait. Les garçons n'ont rien mais elle a reçu un sacré coup sur la tête. Ce n'est pas grave mais elle est encore sonnée. Elle est dans la chambre 315. Déclara-t-elle en montrant ladite chambre du doigt où était sûrement toute la clique.

Derek déglutit.

\- Et comment va...

Il se tut, la bouche entrouverte. Le Shérif et l'infirmière le fixèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

\- L'Oméga ?

\- ...Euh...

\- Il a réussi à prendre la fuite. Expliqua Mélissa en secouant la tête.

Derek cligna des yeux et hocha lentement la tête. Non, il n'en avait rien à faire, de l'Oméga. Sauf qu'il était toujours angoissé. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais même en sachant Lydia saine et sauve, même en sachant que ces incapables de louveteaux en jupe courte étaient tous sains et saufs, il continuait de sentir ce petit pincement inquiet dans sa poitrine. Il commença à s'avancer vers la chambre pour voir de ses propres yeux que tout le monde allait bien, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. Scott n'allait pas très bien le prendre. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que tous quittent la chambre pour éviter de les croiser. Il voulait être sûr que Lydia allait bien, sinon il allait continuer à s'angoisser tout seul.

Il patienta un petit quart d'heure avant de pouvoir aller la voir. Scott et les autres l'avaient laissée se reposer, et étaient repartis sans remarquer Derek qui attendait au coin d'un couloir, à l'autre bout des ascenseurs. Quand il la vit, allongée sur le lit, avec un teint éclatant malgré la fatigue évidente, il se permit un soupir de soulagement et un sourire.

Mais le pincement était toujours là.

.*.

Derek était revenu le lendemain alors qu'elle était autorisée à sortir de l'hôpital. La jeune femme avait passé un coup de fil à Scott pour lui dire que sa mère venait la chercher. Quant à sa mère, elle lui avait dit que son ami Scott venait la chercher.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas simplement dit que quelqu'un passait te prendre ? Soupira Derek alors qu'elle lui expliquait calmement que personne ne savait qu'elle était en sa compagnie.

\- Parce que ma mère est une garce et une fouine qui adore mettre son nez partout, surtout dans la vie de sa fille unique. Elle aurait posé des questions et se serait fait de fausses idées. Avec Scott, qu'elle connaît, rien à craindre ; parce qu'elle sait très bien qu'il n'y a rien entre lui et moi et qu'il n'y aura jamais rien. Par contre, si je lui avais dit qu'un bel homme de 24 ans me ramenait chez lui parce que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rester seule ce soir, elle en aurait fait tout un cake. Elle aurait posé plein de questions, aurait demandé à te rencontrer, tout plein d'inepties. Soupira-t-elle en agitant la main à côté de son visage, jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur tandis que Derek se garait.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et soupira d'un air dramatique.

\- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas connaître Madame Martin.

Puis elle lui sourit et sortit de la voiture. Derek la regarda à travers le pare-brise en haussant un sourcil mi-désabusé, mi-amusé. Cette gamine était barrée. Il sortit à son tour du véhicule et très vite, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau chez lui. Encore.

En retirant sa veste et en regardant Lydia s'installer sur son canapé en prenant un des magazines qu'elle avait laissés là, il repensa à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il la fixa, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Lydia ?

\- Hm ?

\- On a déjà couché ensemble ?

La jeune femme releva le nez de son magazine d'un seul coup et tourna rapidement le visage vers lui.

\- Pardon ?

\- Est-ce qu'on a déjà couché ensemble ? Répéta-t-il plus lentement.

\- C'est une proposition ?

\- Non.

\- C'est une envie ?

\- Non ! Je... Lydia, réponds juste à la question ! Est-ce qu'on a couché ensemble ? Est-ce que tu as envie que l'on couche ensemble ? Est-ce que tu veux qu'on couche ensemble ?!

Mais enfin ! La question n'était pas bien compliquée à comprendre, si ?!

Voyant l'air tout à fait sérieux que Derek arborait, elle s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé en se tournant vers lui et ferma son magazine pour le poser sur ses jambes.

\- Non, Derek. Nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble et je n'ai aucune envie de coucher avec toi.

Derek la fixa avant de se rapprocher et de se laisser tomber à ses côtés, marmonnant des excuses. Lydia le regarda avant de soupirer et de poser son magazine sur le sol.

\- Très bien. Maintenant, tu m'inquiètes. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Rien. J'ai juste... J'essaye de comprendre comment on en est arrivés là...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Toi. Dans mon appartement. Tout le temps. J'ai beau réfléchir... je n'arrive pas à me souvenir à quel moment c'est devenu une habitude.

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- Depuis quand tu cherches à comprendre ce genre de choses, hein ? Il me faut une excuse pour passer du temps avec mon meilleur ami gay ?

Derek s'étouffa avec sa salive et regarda la jeune femme comme s'il lui poussait une deuxième, voire une troisième tête.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Je ne suis pas gay !

\- Que tu dis. Il n'en est pas moins que tu préfères les mecs aux nanas en ce moment, ai-je tort ?

Il la regarda en déglutissant.

\- Comment tu es au courant de ça ?

\- Alors, tu ne nies pas. Fredonna Lydia en souriant.

\- Je ne suis pas gay. Grogna Derek en se sentant rougir.

Il détourna la tête pour se cacher, mais c'était trop tard, Lydia arborait un air bien trop fier pour qu'il l'apprécie. Le loup-garou se renfrogna et se frotta la tempe en marmonnant qu'il ne comprenait pas le délire des nanas de vouloir avoir un meilleur ami gay. Elle rit.

\- Et je suis très sérieux. Comment tu es au courant ?

La jeune femme le regarda et haussa les épaules.

\- ... Je n'en sais rien. Un sixième sens ? L'instinct féminin. Appelle ça comme tu veux.

Derek soupira en fouillant sa mémoire, cherchant à savoir comment elle avait pu être mise au courant. Il était relativement discret. Il n'avait côtoyé que des femmes depuis qu'il était revenu à Beacon Hills, et pourtant... Il grogna en portant sa main à son front, les yeux plissés de douleur. Sa migraine revenait de plus belle, tambourinant sous ses cheveux. Lydia se redressa, se rapprocha, et posa sa main sur son bras, inquiète.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais, ouais. Je... ouais.

Une odeur de malaise mêlée à de la peur assaillit ses narines, provenant de Lydia. Derek rouvrit un œil pour la regarder, surpris. La jeune femme déglutit en le regardant.

\- Derek, tu as des migraines depuis longtemps ?

\- Le lendemain de la prise de tête avec Scott.

Lydia pâlit soudainement. Derek se redressa.

\- Lydia ?

\- Depuis la réunion de meute ? Depuis que Scott a senti la trace de l'Oméga ?

\- ... Oui, mais...

La jeune femme se leva d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés. Son cœur battait à ses oreilles la danse d'un oiseau enfermé en cage.

\- Lydia, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Moi aussi, j'ai des maux de tête depuis ce jour-là. Lâcha-t-elle en un souffle.

Derek haussa un sourcil.

\- Coïncidence.

\- Non, non, non, non ! C'est trop simple, les coïncidences ! Et il n'y a pas de coïncidences avec nous ! Il n'y a jamais de coïncidences quand ça nous concerne ! Commença-t-elle à paniquer. Il le dit toujours, et il a raison, tu le sais très bien !

Le loup-garou se redressa, la gorge serrée et les sourcils froncés.

\- De qui tu parles ?

La jeune femme paniquait totalement, les yeux écarquillés et sa chevelure flamboyante s'agitant derrière ses épaules. Elle le regarda en tremblant et déglutit pour ravaler ses larmes.

\- Je n'en sais rien Derek, d'accord ? Je n'en sais rien, et ça me fait peur ! S'agita-t-elle avant de renifler, au bord des larmes.

Elle s'agita un instant, ne savant quoi faire de ses mains, de ses jambes. Derek l'attrapa par le poignet et la força à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Calme-toi... Respire...

Il continua de lui parler doucement pour tenter de calmer sa panique, et même s'il réussit à l'apaiser, elle dégageait toujours une odeur d'angoisse amère.

\- Maintenant, explique-moi.

La jeune femme inspira doucement, frottant ses mains sur ses jambes. Elle plissa ses yeux, se passa une main sur le front, et commença à s'expliquer d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je... je ne voulais pas être toute seule ce soir. Les... les Voix que j'entends habituellement, elles... elles sont de plus en plus fortes, ça me rend dingue. Depuis trois jours, ça me fait un mal de crâne pas possible. Tous les médocs que j'ai pu trouver chez moi n'ont rien fait, ça me parasite et je vais devenir FOLLE !

Lydia cria le dernier mot, si bien que Derek recula, surpris. Puis elle gémit de douleur, de tristesse, de frustration aussi, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Je fais des rêves... des cauchemars... je ne dors presque plus... Mes instincts, mes "trucs" de Banshee s'affolent complètement, je...

Elle se tira les cheveux un instant et se redressa pour jeter un regard perdu à Derek.

\- J'ai l'impression que tout s'écroule autour de moi. Et le plus fou, c'est que ça ne fait que trois jours que ça fait ça.

Lydia renifla et se frotta les mains, toujours penchée en avant. Elle sourit sans joie.

\- Il y a deux jours, j'étais en train de vider mon téléphone, pour y faire de la place. Et je suis tombée sur... sur des photos de l'année dernière. Des photos d'Allison. Tout m'est revenu d'un seul coup. Je les faisais défiler, certaines que je ne me souvenais même plus d'avoir prises, d'autres dont j'ignorais totalement l'existence... et je me disais... Je me suis rappelé à quel point sa mort avait été douloureuse, pour chacun d'entre nous. - Son rire se fit triste, lointain et elle renifla - Chris, Scott, Isaac... Même toi, à qui ça a dû rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

Son regard s'égara et elle secoua la tête. Puis elle inspira doucement avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Derek.

\- Et tu sais ce que je me suis dit, aussi ? _" Malgré toute la douleur qu'ils doivent ressentir, ce n'est rien, comparé à sa culpabilité. "_

Elle se tut, se mordillant la lèvre. Le loup-garou la fixa, abasourdi.

\- Après ça, je ne pouvais plus être toute seule, c'est pour ça que je suis venue chez toi.

\- La... la culpabilité de qui ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Derek, c'est ce qui m'inquiète. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je deviens folle...

Elle se remit à trembler. Derek la regarda en entrouvrant la bouche. Comment... Qu'est-ce que...

Avant qu'elle ne se mette véritablement à pleurer, il passa son bras sur ses épaules et la serra maladroitement. Elle se blottit contre lui, ce qui le rendit mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas tant la proximité, mais plutôt de la voir aussi bouleversée qui le retournait.

Déglutissant difficilement, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Il faut que tu saches que... hier à l'hôpital, quand Mélissa me disait que vous alliez tous plus ou moins bien, j'ai...

Lydia bougea contre lui, essuyant discrètement son œil.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai eu presque la même réflexion.

La jeune femme le fixa.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'avais l'impression qu'elle... qu'elle oubliait de parler de quelqu'un.

Lydia prit une grande inspiration, avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains en gémissant de douleur.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire...

Derek se sentit frissonner avant que la jeune femme ne se lève pour commencer à faire les cent pas dans un silence pesant. Puis elle se tourna vers lui et avec l'air d'une enfant perdue, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- J'ai peur, Derek. J'ai très peur.

Ou ils étaient deux à perdre la tête, ou un malheur allait leur tomber sur le bout du nez.

Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

* * *

 **REPONSES aux REVIEWS : **

**LilaG** : Ahahaha, nous sommes d'accord ! :D

Han, tu as retenu que je n'aime pas le nutela ! - Enfin si, j'aime ça. Mais à petite dose. A TRES petite dose. Genre, un petit pot de nutela me fait facilement un an. Voire plus. Je serais sûrement capable d'avoir un pot jusqu'à la date de péremption, un record quoi xD - Oui, Scott craque son slip... Mais il y aura une explication, no stress ;) Bref .w. J'espère que le chapitre plus haut t'a plus~

 **calliope** : Hey, coucou et bienvenu~ :D Tu es une lectrice habituelle ? J'entends par là que tu lis _How to train your Direwolf_ , ou encore _La Thérapie Panda_? Cooool ! :D En tout cas, merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément :) Et puis bon, tu as tout de même prit le temps de laisser une review sur cette histoire, ça me fait plaisir :)

J'espère que le chapitre plus haut t'a plus .w.

 **Flo : (1)** Eh bien, ça va bien \O Je suis déjà impatiente de te revoir sérieux :D ( Et j'ai de nouveau envie de Sushis. Urf. ) Je vais relire ça, voir si je peux trouver ^^

 **(2)** Hm. Comment résumer rapidement Teen Wolf ? Eh bien... Scott est un ado au lycée, son meilleur ami Stiles est le fils du Shérif. Une nuit, il vient chez lui pour lui dire qu'il a entendu dans la radio de son père qu'ils avaient trouver un corps... Que la moitié d'un corps. Les deux ados décident d'aller chercher l'autre moitié - en pleine nuit dans la foret, ouiiii, ça ne peut être qu'une bonne idée. - Stiles se fait prendre par son père et lui ment en disant qu'il est tout seul, laissant Scott dans la foret. Celui-ci se fait attaquer par... Quelque chose. Bref. Le lendemain, sa blessure s'est guérie toute seule mais il a perdu son inhalateur. Avec Stiles, il va dans la forêt et tombe sur Derek Hale, un ancien de la ville qui était partit avec sa grande sœur Laura à New York après que toute sa famille ai été tué dans l'incendie criminel qui a détruit leur maison - " **La Joie** ", je t'assures. - BREF. Tu l'avais deviné je pense, Scott a été mordu par un loup-garou Alpha, le transformant en lycaon à son tour. Derek est lui aussi un loup-garou, qui essaye - avec aucun tact - de l'aider à se faire petit alors que des chasseurs essayent de le tuer - " **La Joie, le retour** "-. Et bien sur, comme la vie est faite de petits trucs marrants, la nouvelle nana arrivée en ville et qui fait totalement craqué Scott, bah c'est Alisson Argent, la fille du dit chasseur, Chris ( CHRIIIIIS ! \O/ *kofkof* ) Derek essaye bien de lui dire que les Argents sont des bâtards en puissance, même en voyant l'oncle Peter a moitié brûlé qui est dans un état végétatif à l'hôpital, Scott décide que "L'amour est plus fort que toooooout~" ... Je fais vite ? Ok, je fais vite. Il se trouve que le corps découpé en deux, c'était Laura ; Scott et Stiles font arrêter Derek parce qu'il pense qu'il l'a tué, mais c'est pas lui, c'est l'alpha qui a mordu Scott. Le dit Alpha est en train de laisser tout pleins de corps derrière lui, on découvre qu'ils sont tous liés à l'incendie , il ne manque plus que Kate Argent, la tante d'Alisson. En fait, elle a dragué un petit Derek tout jeune pour se rapprocher de sa famille et en a profité pour tous les tuer dans un incendie, owyeah - " **La joie, Renaissance** " - Au final, on découvre que l'Alpha, c'est le tonton Peter, qui au lieu de rester dans un état végétatif, s'est soudainement réveillé et décide de se venger. Pour s'éclater, il mord Lydia, la meilleure amie d'Alisson et la nana la plus populaire du lycée, dont Stiles est complètement amoureux... BREF. Au terme de rebondissement plus tirés par les cheveux les uns que les autres, Peter tue Kate, puis Derek tue Peter, pour avoir le pouvoir Alpha - donc le big chef d'une meute, ayant ainsi la possibilité de transformer des humains. D'ailleurs, il transforme 3 ados pour se faire une meute. Nawak. Dans tout ça Scott refuse toujours d'être dans sa meute... Euuuh... Tout le monde s'attend à ce que Lydia se transforme en loup, mais rien du tout, que dalle... Il s'passe des trucs, mais ça sert à rien que je te les explique, je vais pas en parler xD Hum... Tu as une meute d'Alpha totalement psychopathe qui se pointe et espère tous les buter - d'ailleurs, ils arrivent à tuer deux des trois ados que Derek avait transformé - et dans toute cette merde, il y a des gens en ville qui se font sacrifier \O/ - " **La Joie VS L'Amusement** " -. Il se trouve que c'est une Darach, un druide qui a mal tourné et qui se trouve être la prof d'anglais de Stiles, Scott et tout le tintouin, MAIS EN PLUS la nouvelle nana de Derek ( Je te jure. Entre son premier amour qui est mort dans ses bras - oui, je t'en ai pas parlé, mais quand même -, la nana qui l'a dragué pour buter toute sa famille et la prof qui sacrifie des gens pour avoir plus de pouvoir... Derek n'a VRAIMENT pas de chance avec les femmes - la dernière en date est une chasseuse de prime qui l'abandonne pour aller chasser.. Je ne sais quoi. M'en fout j'ai pas vu la saison où ils sont ensemble u_u ) Bref. Cette salope donc, Jennyfer de son p'tit nom - tu sais, la nana qui provoque une crise à Sarah dans le Panda. Bah voilà, c'est elle. - a enlevé Melissa - la mère de Scott - Chris - le père d'Alisson - et John - le père de Stiles - pour les sacrifier eux aussi, tous les trois en même temps. Pour les retrouver, Stiles, Scott et Alisson font un rituel un peu ancien, mêlant sacrifice, bain de glaçons et arbre drudique très ancien appelé Nemeton qui se trouve dans la foret de Beacon Hills. Ils les sauvent, ils arrivent même à se débarrasser de la bande d'Alphas psychopathes ainsi que de Jennyfer. Sauf qu'en faisant le rituel, ils se sont retrouvé avec des... Séquelles - par exemple, Scott 'rêve' qu'il perd le contrôle et tue tout le monde ; Alisson voit sa tante morte la suivre partout et Stiles n'arrive plus à faire la différence entre rêve et réalité. - ( Ah oui, dans tout ça, Alisson et Scott on passé leur temps à faire du ' Je t'aime, soyons ensemble pour la vie ' à ' Je ne t'aime plus, ne soyons pas ensemble ça va nous détruire ', qui se termine enfin avec l'arrivée d'une nouvelle en ville, Kira, une japonaise qui craque un peu beaucoup sur Scott - et pour info, c'est une kitsune de foudre -.) ... Je ne sais plus par quel moyen ils découvrent que les meurtres en ville sont fait par un Nogitsune, une sorte de démon japonais qui se nourrit du Chaos... MAIS ils le découvrent et bien sur, c'est qui qui s'est fait possédé par le Nogi pendant le rituel avec le Nemeton ? C'est Stiles \O/ Qui tue un peu tout l'monde, qui s'amuse à faire péter des bombes, à planter des sabres dans le ventre de Scott et voler les Onis... Les... Euh... gardes du corps (?) de la mère de Kira - qui est super bien conservée pour un Kitsune de plus de 100 balais -. Et comme c'est plus marrant comme ça, Alisson se fait massacrer la tronche par un Oni et meurs. Sans aucune forme de procès - une horreur dans la série, je te jure -. Scott et Kira lient leur pouvoir pour détruire le Nogitsune sans tuer Stiles et... Et... Et voilàààààà. Sauf qu'Alisson est morte. Et que Isaac - le troisième transformé par Derek et qui n'est pas mort - part en France avec Chris pour qu'ils puissent faire leur deuil. Ah oui. Dans tout ça, tu as Derek qui est passé du status d'Alpha à simple Bêta, abandonnant son pouvoir pour soigner sa petite sœur qu'il croyait morte dans l'incendie mais qui au final allait bien, merci pour elle ; Scott à fait le contraire, passant du simple Bêta à Alpha par sa seule volonté - c'est d'ailleurs pour lui que la meute de loup Alpha s'est pointée - ; et ... Euh... Ah oui. Jennyfer à essayer de tuer Lydia, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle lui dévoile que cette dernière est une Banshee, prévoyant la mort des gens ; et Peter - le tonton psychopathe, tu le remets ? - s'en est.. 'servit' pour renaître de ses cendres, genre phoenix du dimanche.

Et Deaton... Bah c'est un bonhomme ultra polyvalent. Officiellement, c'est le vétérinaire de Beacon Hills, donc le patron de Scott. Mais il fut aussi l'émissaire de la mère de Derek, donc un druide assez puissant. Donc... Bah c'est vers lui qu'on se tourne si on a des problèmes. Presque. Pas tout le temps en fait. Nawak.

... C'est ultra décousu et surtout, grave de partit prit, mais en gros c'est ça. Et normalement, tu vas avoir toutes les infos qu'il te faut pour suivre l'histoire \O

J'espère que ça te plaira quand même ^^

* * *

 _.o._

 _C'est définitif, je n'ai pas de chapitre du panda à vous offrir demain xD Désolééééé. Hm... Je vais essayé de terminer cette histoire – allez, plus que 4 chapitres ! - et je mets les bouchées doubles pour le panda ! PROMIT !_

 _Je vous aime !_

 _Xoxo ! 'Win~_

 _ **P.S : Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas déjà, sachez que j'ai une adresse mail spéciale fanfictions – sur laquelle il va vraiment falloir que je mette à jour dans les réponses aux mails – pour ceux qui veulent papoter, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses :** _plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail_ _POIIIINT com__

 _ _P.S2 : Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » :)__


	5. Chapter 5

**RATING :** M pour la violence, la douleur, l'angoisse.

 **BÊTA : Chewre** a vraiment fait un boulot de folie avec cette histoire, la corrigeant à la vitesse de la lumière \O/

 **DISCLAIMER :** L'univers entier de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas bien sur. Mais l'histoire par contre... Bon, certaines personnes vont sûrement reconnaître certaines inspirations, mais sinon, c'est à moi, et j'aime beaucoup cette histoire.

 **NOTE ( A LIRE ) :** **/!\ ATTENTION /!\** Ceux qui arrivent sur mon compte pour la première fois, allez jeter un coup d'œil à mes autres fics. Je ne fais pas de la pub, c'est juste pour que vous compreniez dans quoi je barbotte habituellement.

Pour ceux qui sont habitué à mes extravagances comme ce concentré de cuteness qu'est la Thérapie Panda... Eh bien, sachez que ce n'est pas du tout le même délire. Je dis ça, je dis rien.

 **~ Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

• **QUELQUE CHOSE D' ÉTRANGE •**

 **- CHAPITRE 5 -**

 _ **\- RUN !**_

 _Un pincement, une douleur fugace, puis ses membres qui ne lui répondent plus. Il se sentait partir, chaque parcelle de peau devenait du coton, du coton piquant qui l'immobilisait. Il se sentait tomber, il se sentait couler. Il suffoquait, le cœur battant la chamade, les poumons engourdis, piquants, brûlants. Puis une inspiration possible. Des spots l'illuminaient, la teinte bleue lui donnait la nausée. Il avait froid, il avait si froid... Et il ne pouvait plus bouger. L'air rentrait difficilement dans ses poumons, son cœur battait difficilement, envoyant son sang rempli d'aiguilles dans ses veines, l'irritant et l'empêchant de bouger un peu plus._

 _ **\- Could you see it ?**_

 _Non, il ne pouvait pas le voir._

 _Si, il pouvait le voir maintenant._

 _Cette ombre noirâtre qui se détachait sur le carrelage du mur. Cette silhouette des Enfers, cette "chose" qui lui retournait les tripes. Il fallait faire quelque chose, il fallait qu'il puisse réussir à bouger, juste un pied, juste une jambe, quelque chose pour pouvoir se protéger... pour pouvoir LE protéger._

 _L'eau s'infiltra dans sa bouche, dans sa gorge, emplissant ses bronches. Il suffoquait, se sentait partir, totalement. Son cerveau se déconnecta, l'inconscience le cueillit._

 _Il mourait._

.*.

Derek se redressa dans son lit en haletant, à la recherche du plus d'air possible. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, cherchant à le garder en vie. L'oxygène refusait de rentrer dans ses poumons, sa tête allait exploser, sa mâchoire éclatait, ses lèvres se déchiquetaient sous ses crocs.

Il mit un très long moment à réaliser que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar, et que sa vie n'était pas en danger direct. Surtout, il mit un plus long moment à calmer ses instincts. Son lit était sans dessus dessous, les oreillers épars sur le sol. Quant aux draps qui tentaient de le garder un peu plus dans le lit, ceux-là même qui s'enroulaient autour de lui, ses griffes avaient commencé à les réduire en lambeaux. Sa poitrine vibrait d'un grognement sourd et profond. Son Loup prenait le dessus. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, il réussit à sortir de sa chambre pour descendre précipitamment les deux escaliers. Il claqua la porte de métal de la cave derrière lui et s'enroula dans les chaînes qu'il n'avait pas utilisées depuis bien longtemps, refermant brutalement le lourd cadenas contre le mur. Les clés dudit cadenas étaient à portée de main, mais lors d'une perte de contrôle, l'esprit logique n'était pas vraiment présent, et le garou sans contrôle cherchait à détruire les chaînes, et non à s'enfuir comme un être civilisé.

Derek mit une bonne heure à se calmer totalement. Il avait ... perdu connaissance au moins un quart d'heure et quand il avait repris pied avec la réalité, ses poignets et son torse portaient les stigmates de la folie qui l'avait pris alors qu'il tentait de se libérer. Quand il fut tout à fait sûr d'être calme, il attrapa la clé et se libéra pour remonter à l'étage. Il était vidé de toute énergie... Pour se détendre, le loup-garou se glissa jusqu'à la salle de bains puis se déshabilla pour se mettre sous le jet bouillant. Sentir l'eau couler sur son corps le fit frissonner. Les bribes de son rêve l'assaillirent de nouveau, rampant sous sa peau, le démangeant. C'était tellement douloureux, tellement étrange et très dérangeant. Plus que ça. Il sortit de la douche en sautant presque, comme si l'eau le brûlait. Il regarda la salle de bains comme si cette dernière l'avait trahi et s'habilla sans vraiment le réaliser. Les draps de son lit pendaient lamentablement sur le sol, couverts de son sang poisseux. L'odeur métallique le prit à la gorge.

Il défit son lit, attrapant par le même coup tous les vêtements sales qui pouvaient traîner un peu partout. Il retourna dans la cave, tout en évitant de regarder dans le coin où les chaînes le narguaient, pour aller dans le petit renfoncement qui contenait la machine à laver et le sèche-linge. Il fourra tous les vêtements dans la machine à laver sans prendre le temps de les trier - sérieusement, il avait d'autres choses à faire - et attrapa la lessive avant de se stopper, les yeux sur le bidon. Il ne connaissait pas cette marque. Jamais il ne l'avait achetée, et pourtant... et pourtant, c'était bien cette odeur qu'il se souvenait avoir sentie dans son armoire. Il déposa brutalement la lessive sur la machine à laver d'une main tremblante et recula de deux pas. C'était n'importe quoi. Maintenant quoi, il commençait à perdre la mémoire ?

Derek abandonna donc sa lessive et cette situation si étrange dans son sous-sol pour retourner au rez-de-chaussée, où il se prépara un café, le cœur lourd. De nouveau, le Silence se fit pesant. Soupirant de douleur, il porta la main à son crâne et se massa le front, juste au-dessus de son œil gauche. Dehors, le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever, tandis que la ville était encore à moitié plongée dans la torpeur d'une nuit calme. Il inspira doucement pour se gorger totalement de l'odeur de café qui coulait doucement, se concentrant sur son self-control, sur son odorat et non son ouïe. Au-delà de l'odeur du café, il capta une fragrance étrange. Aussi bien nouvelle que faisant partie d'une routine ; aussi bien étrange que réconfortante. Un frisson le traversa, un frisson grisant qui faisait battre un peu plus son corps. Sans même le réaliser, il quittait déjà la cuisine, les yeux toujours clos, avec cette odeur pour seule piste. Il en trouva l'épicentre, reprenant à cet instant pied avec le moment présent. Son nez était pressé contre un tissu qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il rouvrit les yeux.

Il tenait contre lui un sweat. Un hoodie plus précisément, rouge. Derek le regarda sans comprendre. Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? D'où est-ce qu'il sortait ? Certes, apparemment, il était tout simplement posé sur le fauteuil de la bibliothèque mais... mais cela ne lui appartenait pas. Il ignorait d'où ce sweat sortait, surtout que ce n'était pas sa taille... Pourtant, en le voyant, en le sentant si près, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : Plonger sa tête dans ce tissu, se rouler en boule sur son lit et pleurer. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis Boyd, depuis la mort d'un des membres de sa meute.

Il laissa tomber le hoodie sur le sol et recula. Sa migraine empira et son Loup s'agitait dans son crâne, excité, anxieux, mais aussi joyeux comme il l'avait rarement été. Derek se retrouvait tiraillé par ces deux sentiments puissants, et très vite, son cœur battait de nouveau la chamade et il perdait le contrôle, une fois de plus. Se baisser et rattraper le tissu pour le plaquer sur son visage, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, eut pour effet de le calmer. Juste... comme ça.

La douleur dans sa poitrine était encore pire que celle qui s'étalait dans son crâne, alors qu'il suffoquait sous le manque. Tenant le sweat tout contre son torse, il fit demi-tour, inspirant profondément pour trouver d'autres traces de cette odeur, aussi infimes soient-elles. Et il en trouva deux. La première émanait des feuilles posées sur le bureau, dans le salon. Quant à la seconde... Il l'avait sentie au sous-sol. Deux taies d'oreillers imprégnées de cette odeur, mêlée à celle de la peur qu'elles dégageaient à cause de son cauchemar, se trouvaient dans la lessive qu'il avait abandonnée. Prit d'un doute grandissant, il remonta dans sa chambre pour vérifier son lit. Depuis qu'il était petit, Derek ne dormait qu'avec un seul oreiller, trouvant qu'en avoir trop était envahissant. Il n'en avait qu'un seul depuis ses sept ans, et pourtant, dans son lit, s'en trouvaient trois.

Le loup-garou déglutit et laissa glisser le sweat rouge par terre. Il voyait bien ces trois oreillers face à lui, mais c'était comme si son esprit refusait de voir l'évidence. Il avait besoin d'être plus sûr. Reculant doucement, il se détourna pour aller dans la salle de bains. Là, il inspira doucement pour se donner du courage et se concentra sur la pièce pour la regarder plus en détails. Ses doutes se confirmèrent : Il y avait deux brosses à dents et deux produits douche… mais les doublons n'appartenaient pas à Lydia.

Lydia...

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, Derek réalisa qu'il avait beau se concentrer, il ne sentait pas sa présence dans l'appartement alors qu'elle était supposée dormir dans l'ancienne chambre de Peter - bien que cela faisait un moment qu'elle passait ses nuits ici, surtout quand sa mère rentrait tard dans la soirée -. Il s'y précipita pour, en effet, trouver le lit vide. L'angoisse et la peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose l'étreignit un instant, mais il se calma très vite en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas été réveillé par un sentiment d'angoisse autre que le sien lors de son cauchemar. Ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose. : Qu'elle était partie de l'appartement de son plein gré, sinon il y aurait eu une odeur trahissant sa peur. Derek scruta la chambre. Il y trouva son sac sur la petite chaise, le chargeur de son téléphone branché au mur, son lecteur de musique et ses écouteurs à côté de son oreiller. Sauf que c'était son pyjama qui était posé entre les draps défaits du lit, et non ses habits de la veille. Avec un peu de chance, elle s'était réveillée seule, était partie pour une raison qu'il ignorait et avait emporté son téléphone avec elle. Il fallait qu'il l'appelle pour être sûr qu'elle allait bien.

Il retourna donc l'appartement pour retrouver son propre portable - coincé entre deux coussins du canapé soit dit en passant - et l'appela. Le téléphone sonna dans le vide.

Derek ferma les yeux en inspirant pour se calmer et se réfugia dans la cuisine pour se servir rageusement un café qu'il engloutit en une gorgée. Il avait brutalement posé son portable à côté de la cafetière et le fixa un long moment avant de se servir une autre tasse, se forçant à boire plus lentement. Il allait reprendre son téléphone pour essayer de l'avoir cette fois-ci, quand ce dernier se mit à vibrer. Il se jeta dessus. Lydia.

\- Allô ?!

 _« - Derek. »_ souffla la jeune femme d'une voix faible.

\- Lydia, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

 _« - Je... je crois bien que ce qui nous arrive est lié au Néméton. »_

Derek se redressa, intéressé.

\- Tu t'es levée en pleine nuit pour faire des recherches ? S'étonna-t-il.

Elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite.

\- Lydia ?

 _« - ... Je n'ai pas ... vraiment fait de recherches. Je me suis endormie dans le lit, hier soir, et quand tu m'as appelée, ça m'a réveillée. »_

\- Lydia, où est-ce que tu es ? S'inquiéta Derek en allant chercher sa veste, connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

 _« - Présentement assise sur la souche du Néméton. »_

\- J'arrive tout de suite.

Il raccrocha, attrapa ses clés et partit la chercher.

Lydia allait bien quand Derek la rejoignit au Néméton. Un peu secouée, mais en un seul morceau et sans aucune plaie, si ce n'était la plante de ses pieds. Apparemment, son somnambulisme l'habillait mais son subconscient omettait les talons hauts, et elle devait avoir marché jusqu'ici pieds nus. Quand ils retournèrent à la voiture, le loup-garou trouva une paire de Converses rouge à l'arrière qu'elle enfila. En silence, il voulut la ramener chez elle, mais en voyant son air perdu, il préféra faire un arrêt avant, dans un Diner qui ouvrait très tôt le matin.

La serveuse les installa à une table, tandis que la jeune femme semblait être totalement perdue, le regard vide et les épaules tremblantes. Le loup-garou prit sur lui pour leur commander un petit-déjeuner consistant. Puis il observa Lydia se triturer les mains sur la table, avant d'y poser la sienne pour la calmer. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire, prouvant qu'elle revenait doucement sur terre.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

Elle hocha la tête en portant une de ses mains à son cou, tordant une chaîne entre ses doigts, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre. Derek la dévisagea un instant avant de tiquer. Lydia ne portait jamais de chaîne, surtout en argent. Elle détestait l'argent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as autour du cou ?

La jeune femme sursauta et posa son regard vide sur lui.

\- De quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as autour du cou ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau.

\- Rien du tout, pourquoi ?

Le loup-garou grogna en se penchant au-dessus de la table et crocheta son doigt à la longue chaîne qui tombait sous son t-shirt pour en sortir le pendentif improvisé. Une fine bague en or blanc.

\- Je te parle de ça.

Lydia baissa le regard, ouvrit la bouche et bafouilla un instant, avant de retirer ladite chaîne de son cou et de l'observer d'un air effaré, mais aussi inquiet.

\- C'est... ce n'est pas à moi. Je ne sais pas d'où ça sort !

Elle plissa les yeux en attrapant la bague, pour la faire tourner entre ses doigts.

\- C'est la première fois que je la vois...

La jeune femme lâcha la chaîne sur la table, apeurée. Elle ne la quitta pas des yeux, et Derek pouvait entendre son cœur rater quelques battements. Le loup-garou attrapa doucement le collier et le rapprocha de lui, avant d'être assailli par cette odeur, cette même odeur qu'il avait sentie sur le sweat, sur les feuilles de son appartement ainsi que sur ses oreillers. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait, mais il commençait à douter, à se faire une idée. Il releva les yeux vers Lydia.

\- Il va falloir que nous soyons très prudents. Apparemment, nous sommes les seuls à savoir que quelque chose ne va pas.

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

Oh oui, ils allaient devoir être très prudents.

* * *

 **REPONSES aux REVIEWS :**

 _ **LilaG :** J'ai beaucoup ta supposition pour Scott. Et... Oserais-je dire que c'est presque ça ? Hm... Pas tout à fait... Mais il y a certaines choses qui sont vraies, mais j ne te dirais pas lesquelles~_

 _ **Flo :** Contente que mon résumé t'ai plus x) __Oui ! Y a des renards. Me demande pas pourquoi -_-_ _J'espère que ce chapitre t'apporteras... De nouvelles questions - MOUAHAHAHAHHAHA*kofkof* -_ _MON DIEU ! Hika ! Ca daaaaaate X_x De looooins ! Omg !_

 _Bon allez, je vais aller avancer un peu le panda. Poutoooux !_

 _ **Le Visiteur :** Meuuuh non, je suis une gentille fille... Huhuhuhu._

.

* * *

 _Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'attarder :/ Je vous kissouille !_

 _Xoxo ! 'Win~_

 _ **P.S : Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas déjà, sachez que j'ai une adresse mail spéciale fanfictions – sur laquelle il va vraiment falloir que je mette à jour dans les réponses aux mails – pour ceux qui veulent papoter, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses :** _plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail_ _POIIIINT com__

 _ _P.S2 : Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » :)__


	6. Chapter 6

**RATING :** M pour la violence, la douleur, l'angoisse.

 **BÊTA : Chewre** a vraiment fait un boulot de folie avec cette histoire, la corrigeant à la vitesse de la lumière \O/

 **DISCLAIMER :** L'univers entier de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas bien sur. Mais l'histoire par contre... Bon, certaines personnes vont sûrement reconnaître certaines inspirations, mais sinon, c'est à moi, et j'aime beaucoup cette histoire.

 **NOTE ( A LIRE ) :** **/!\ ATTENTION /!\** Ceux qui arrivent sur mon compte pour la première fois, allez jeter un coup d'œil à mes autres fics. Je ne fais pas de la pub, c'est juste pour que vous compreniez dans quoi je barbotte habituellement.

Pour ceux qui sont habitué à mes extravagances comme ce concentré de cuteness qu'est la Thérapie Panda... Eh bien, sachez que ce n'est pas du tout le même délire. Je dis ça, je dis rien.

 **~ Bonne lecture ~**

• **QUELQUE CHOSE D' ÉTRANGE •**

 **- CHAPITRE 6 -**

Quelques heures plus tard, Derek était assis au comptoir de sa cuisine en train de boire un café - oui, encore un -, avec devant lui certaines choses qui se rapportaient à l'odeur étrange qu'il avait sentie ce matin : Les feuilles qui étaient sur le bureau, le second produit douche de la salle de bains et le sweat à capuche rouge, bien plié. Mais il avait beau les fixer, les regarder dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait pas.

Il avait regardé les feuilles d'un peu plus près. C'étaient des cours de mathématiques... Sauf que ce n'était pas l'écriture de Lydia - encore une fois, comment savait-il que ce n'était pas celle de la jeune femme ? Mystère -.

Le produit douche était à la vanille, et l'odeur était apaisante. Il sentait son Loup ... Attendez, était-il véritablement en train de ronronner ?

C'était ça, son Loup aimait cette odeur, elle l'apaisait.

Quant au sweat... eh bien, il y avait le parfum du produit douche bien sûr, atténuée et mêlée à l'odeur corporelle de quelqu'un, une odeur douce et sucrée, avec une pointe amère, médicamenteuse. Quand il ferma les yeux pour inspirer et sentir un peu plus cette fragrance extraordinaire, son cœur se gonflait, battait plus vite, et c'était comme si son Loup... de nouveau, c'était comme s'il cherchait à sortir de lui, mais pour mieux se rapprocher de l'effluve, se fondre en elle. Et Derek se retrouvait à moitié affalé sur la table, le nez contre le col du sweat, les yeux clos.

Il se redressa en un sursaut, surpris par ce qu'il venait de faire. Sauf que s'éloigner de cette odeur n'était pas quelque chose d'apparemment envisageable pour son Loup. Plus il s'en éloignait, plus sa gorge se serrait. Mais il réussissait tout de même à garder le contrôle, un minimum. Intéressé par cette constatation, il replaça les feuilles sur le bureau et partit remettre le produit douche dans la salle de bains. Quand il retourna dans le salon, il déposa le sweat rouge plié sur le dossier du canapé et tourna un des fauteuils pour s'asseoir en face. L'odeur était assez loin de lui, mais il arrivait à sentir celles qui parvenaient des feuilles placées à sa droite, des escaliers - donc de derrière lui - celle du produit douche... Il était encerclé par cette senteur douce et tamisée et il ne comprenait pas comment il n'avait pas pu la sentir avant aujourd'hui. Ou, plus exactement, comment il avait fait pour ne plus réaliser la sentir trois jours plus tôt.

Le mystère s'épaississait.

\- Reprenons. Marmonna-t-il d'une voix basse.

Il fallait qu'il se souvienne de tout, même s'il avait réalisé que forcer sa mémoire n'aidait pas avec son mal de crâne - mal de crâne qui ne cessait depuis... BIEN ! Tout avait commencé avec la dispute de Scott.

Le lendemain, il s'était réveillé avec cette sacrée céphalée, et à partir de là, les pertes de contrôle et les trucs bizarres avaient commencées, et il s'était rendu compte que sa mémoire lui jouait des tours. Leur jouait des tours, à Lydia et à lui.

Son regard se fixa sur le tissu rouge.

Tout était lié à ÇA.

Il n'en était pas sûr, mais tout semblait prouver qu'ils avaient oublié quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un d'important, sûrement. Après tout, son Loup semblait savoir que c'était important.

Il gémit en fermant les yeux quand la migraine se fit plus forte. Son Loup recommençait à gratter, à gronder. Sans même l'avoir voulu ou réalisé, il était de nouveau en transe, dans son esprit brumeux. Devant lui... ou devant sa Conscience... ou qu'importe, comment pourrait-il expliquer ce qui se passait ? La brume bleue, sa partie Lycanne, se débattait contre quelque chose. Il _voyait_ de petits points gris se fondre dans le brouillard bleuté qu'était son Loup, qui les aspirait rapidement, les engloutissait... alors qu'une masse sombre et poisseuse l'entourait. Derek sursauta, ou du moins sa conscience humaine sursauta, quand il réalisa qu'il y avait autre chose. Une Chose noire et suintante qui engloutissait les points lumineux que son Loup n'avait pas encore... protégés.

C'était ça.

Sa migraine, c'était un mélange de son Loup qui cherchait à conserver des souvenirs, qui se démenait pour se battre et se protéger contre une intrusion. Son mal venait de cette chose suintante.

\- ...k...rek.. Derek !

« _**DEREK !**_ »

Le loup-garou sursauta en sortant brutalement de sa transe. Il papillonna un instant des yeux, l'esprit encore brumeux alors qu'il se redressait. Lors de sa transe surprise, il s'était affalé dans son fauteuil, et avait bien sûr été totalement coupé du monde extérieur. Il n'avait donc pas entendu arriver...

\- Lydia ? Scott ?

La jeune femme avait la main posée sur son épaule et était penchée au-dessus de lui, tandis que l'Alpha attendait de l'autre côté de la pièce, les bras croisés sur le torse, l'œil rivé sur lui comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il éclate. Sauf que c'était lui qui était possiblement capable de lui sauter à la gorge au moindre faux pas...

\- Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

\- Je... Oui, je crois.

Derek se redressa totalement, la nuque douloureuse. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant autour de lui, réalisant que le jour déclinait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge digitale du lecteur DVD. 18h30. Il avait été en transe pendant plus d'une heure et demie, et avait pourtant l'impression qu'il n'avait pas fermé les yeux plus de cinq minutes.

\- Tu es sûr ? J'ai eu du mal à te réveiller...

Derek jeta un regard alentour et tomba sur Scott. Celui-ci ne le regardait pas, il s'était rapproché et regardait le sweat rouge... comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Son regard était totalement vide, jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse le vêtement d'une main lâche pour s'asseoir là où il était posé. Puis il braqua son regard sur Derek, de nouveau pimpant et alerte. Sans même réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Le loup-garou mit cette information de côté et échangea un regard entendu avec Lydia - qui n'avait rien vu non plus - pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il lui en parlerait en privé. Il se racla ensuite la gorge.

\- J'ai des heures de sommeil à rattraper. Déclara-t-il en se mettant debout.

Il hocha la tête vers Scott en le saluant. L'Alpha lui répondit avec le même signe de tête.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix détachée en allant se servir un verre d'eau.

\- Eh bien... Commença Lydia.

La jeune femme fixa Scott un instant avant de soupirer en voyant que celui-ci ne desserrait pas les dents. Elle fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de lui, l'attrapant par l'oreille pour le mener jusqu'à la cuisine, où elle le força à se poser devant Derek. Celui-ci regarda leur petit jeu un instant avant de hausser un sourcil.

\- Oui ? Les encouragea-t-il.

Scott fusilla la jeune femme du regard avant d'expirer brutalement par le nez.

\- Bien. J'ai... Il se pourrait que l'on ait, en effet...

Il marmonna la dernière phrase que même l'ouïe Lupine de Derek ne saisit pas. Lydia soupira d'exaspération et se tourna vers Derek.

\- En sortant des cours tout à l'heure, Scott a eu la bonne idée de nous envoyer patrouiller en ville. On a réussi à retrouver la trace de l'Oméga mais, encore une fois, il nous a échappés. Parce qu'on n'est pas coordonnés. Alors, Scott, ici présent, même s'il met toute la mauvaise volonté du monde, aurait bien besoin d'aide sur ce coup-là.

Derek haussa un sourcil en regardant Scott en prenant un petit air mesquin.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ? Le grand Alpha a besoin de mon aide, maintenant ?

Scott se transforma en un instant, prêt à se jeter sur lui, mais Lydia s'interposa, l'empêchant de dépecer Derek vivant. Celui-ci s'était aussi transformé prêt à riposter. Lydia les fusilla du regard, donnant une gifle bien placée à l'Alpha, puis pivota sur ses talons et en décrocha une seconde au Bêta.

\- Vous n'êtes que deux abrutis qui jouent à " _Qui a la plus grosse_ " alors baissez tous les deux votre froc', qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes !

La surprise qu'elle leur provoqua leur coupa l'herbe sous le pied et ils retrouvèrent leurs traits humains d'un seul coup.

\- Euh...

Scott jeta un regard perdu à Derek, qui le lui rendait bien. Lydia leva les yeux au ciel en souriant un peu.

\- Bien. Alors...

L'Alpha soupira et reprit son air grognon en hochant la tête. Puis il fit demi-tour et commença à partir. La Banshee l'arrêta.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je croyais que tu t'étais enfin mis d'accord pour demander de l'aide à Derek !

\- Oui. Demain midi, après les cours, on ira le pister.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne veux pas plutôt que je vous apprenne comment traquer et fonctionner en meute ?

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu te voir ! J'accepte seulement que tu nous aides à quadriller plus de terrain, c'est TOUT ! Aboya-t-il en se retournant une dernière fois vers Derek, les crocs sortis.

Celui-ci cligna des yeux et le regarda disparaître. Puis il se tourna vers Lydia en secouant la tête.

\- Ça ne mènera à rien.

\- Si tu y mettais un peu du tien, aussi ! Le réprimanda-t-elle.

Derek soupira et se frotta la nuque d'un air gêné avant de se stopper et de regarder sa main comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Il ne montrait jamais son embarras de cette manière. Son Loup gémit.

\- Derek ?

Il releva les yeux et secoua la tête.

\- C'est plus fort que moi. Et plus fort que lui, aussi. Nos Loups... ne s'entendent pas.

\- Comment ça ? Questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est une question de domination. Son Loup se sent menacé par moi.

Elle grimaça.

\- Je crois que je comprends mieux...

\- Mais ça ne nous avance pas. Soupira-t-il.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et partit dans le salon pour s'installer. Derek la suivit et la vit s'arrêter devant le sweat. Contrairement à Scott, elle le regardait, elle le voyait vraiment. Son regard était un peu absent, comme quand elle avait joué avec la chaîne qui était toujours autour de son cou, ce matin même. Elle se pencha et l'attrapa doucement, pour le regarder de plus près. Puis elle se tourna vers Derek, le regard perdu.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Ce n'est pas ta taille et ce n'est certainement pas ton style.

\- Tu le vois ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que je le vois.

\- Scott ne l'a pas vu.

Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux et caressa le col du pouce.

\- C'est bizarre... Souffla-t-elle à voix basse.

\- De quoi ?

\- En le regardant, j'ai cette même... sensation que quand je regarde ça. Déclara-t-elle en sortant la fine bague de son décolleté.

Derek la regarda un instant avant de se rapprocher et de la prendre doucement par le bras.

\- Il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

Il la tira doucement et la mena à l'étage pour l'emmener dans la salle de bains. La jeune femme se laissa guider d'un air un peu perdu. Derek ouvrit la porte et la poussa à l'intérieur.

\- Regarde, et dis-moi ce que tu vois.

Lydia se retourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

\- Pardon ?

\- Regarde.

Elle soupira puis se tourna vers la pièce en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Bien. Une douche, des toilettes, un lavabo, une armoire avec des serviettes.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, l'air de dire « _Oui, et alors ?_ »

\- Cherche quelque chose d'étrange. Insista-t-il.

Elle allait soupirer une nouvelle fois en tournant sur elle-même puis se stoppa, portant sa main à la chaîne. Elle baissa les yeux en fixant la bague, entrouvrant la bouche d'un air étonné.

\- Attends une minute...

Lydia releva la tête, refermant son poing sur la bague et tourna la tête vers le lavabo. Elle se rapprocha d'un pas lent et, comme Derek, attrapa du bout des doigts la seconde brosse à dents, celle qui ne lui appartenait pas. Elle sourit doucement en la brandissant comme un trophée et se tourna vers Derek avec un air taquin.

\- Tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ? Petit cachottier.

Elle réussit à lui arracher un sourire, qui se fana très vite alors qu'il croisait les bras sur son torse et s'adossait à l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Pour reprendre tes propres mots... « _Je n'en sais rien. Et ça me fait peur._ »

Elle cligna des paupières, fronça les sourcils, puis baissa le regard sur la brosse à dents, ainsi que sur la bague.

\- Tu crois que... qu'on a perdu la mémoire ?

\- Pas vraiment.

Lydia lui jeta un coup d'œil, lui arrachant une grimace.

\- Je dirais plutôt que l'on a oublié quelqu'un, et seulement une seule personne.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre en caressant les trois petits diamants de l'anneau blanc, scrutant la bague d'un air triste.

\- Sérieusement ? Souffla-t-elle avant de froncer les sourcils et de relever la tête. Je suis triste. Déclara-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Non, non, tu ne comprends pas. Je regarde la bague, et je suis triste. Pourquoi je suis triste ?!

Elle renifla un instant avant de serrer la bague contre elle.

\- C'est une bague de fiançailles.

Derek la regarda sans comprendre. Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de brandir la brosse à dents dans sa main gauche et la chaîne ornée de la bague dans sa main droite.

\- C'est une bague de fiançailles. Qui appartient à la personne - celle que l'on a oubliée - qui possède le sweat en bas, et cette brosse à dents.

Le loup-garou ouvrit de grands yeux et s'étouffa avec sa salive.

\- Tu crois vraiment que...

\- Qu'on a tous oublié ta fiancée ? Complètement !

Derek secoua la tête en reculant.

\- Non, non. Pourquoi tu aurais la bague, sinon ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma en soupirant.

\- Parce que c'est ma meilleure amie ? Grimaça-t-elle.

Elle soupira.

\- Non, c'est n'importe quoi. Ça ne tient pas la route.

Derek déglutit et haussa les épaules.

\- ... Pourquoi pas.

Elle le regarda, perdu.

\- On n'est plus à ça près, tu ne crois pas ? Déclara-t-il doucement. Lydia, il n'y a que deux choix possible : Ou nous perdons la tête tous les deux, ou nous sommes les seuls à réaliser que quelque chose ne va pas.

Elle caressa la bague en la regardant.

\- Alors, perte de mémoire, hein ?

\- Il faut aller voir Deaton. Déclara-t-il en hochant la tête.

* * *

 **REPONSES aux REVIEWS : **

**LilaG** : Héhéhéhé ;) - Moi aussi j'ai envie de pleurer avec Derek :O Je me sens trop mal à écrire ce truc... Mais j'aime bien. *la fille bizarre* J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus .w.

 **Flo** : Alors ouais, je ne t'ai pas parler d'un des grands moments Sterek de la série : La piscine. En fait, durant la saison 2, il y a un des jeunes que Derek à mordu et donc transformé en loup-garou qui n'a pas DU TOUT bien réagit à la morsure, et s'est transformé en un Kanima, une sorte de... Euuuh... Gros lézard qui immobilise ses victime en utilisant sa queue et son venin, qui immobilise tout l'monde. Stiles a été le premier à le voir, et quand Derek veut lui demander gentiment de... Bon, ok, plus sérieusement, il veut lui extorquer des infos sur ce qu'il a vu en le menaçant de lui arracher la gorge avec ses dents - presque -. Et a ce moment là, ils sont dans la piscine du lycée. Et bien sur, qui c'est qui se pointe ? Le Kanima :D Qui pique Derek à la nuque, lui, il tombe dans l'eau et Stiles VA LE SAUVER comme le PRINCE CHARMANT qu'il est. Et genre, il le garde hors de l'eau pendant deux heures entières - il me semble - n'est-y pas beau ? - Bref, tout ça pour dire que, le début du chapitre précédent, c'était un rêve/cauchemar/souvenir de ce moment de la piscine.

Et je viens de réalisé que je n'avais pas éclaircit ce point dans les chapitres que j'ai écrit jusque là. Je vais le rajouter :D Quant à Lydia, le fait qu'elle soit une banshee l'emmène faire des balades, tout ça... Bref, elle se retrouve souvent à un endroit qu'elle connaît pas, tout ça parce qu'il LE FAUT xD

 **Caco : (3)** AH QUE COUCOU ! \O/ Ah, on se pose toutes et tous ces questions, hein ? ;)

Ouais, les sushis étaient trop bons. Tu aimes les sushis ? On s'en mangera un jour avec Flo ! \o

 **(4)** Oui,j'aime bien leur relation .w. Elle n'était pas prévu de cette manière, mais j'aime encore plus. Même si, je te l'avoue, pendant un moment j'ai eu l'étrange impression d'écrire du Dydia, c'était bizarre xD

Ouais, la saison 2, je n'en parles pas trop dans cette histoire, donc j'ai rien raconté ^^'

 **(5)** Reee~ J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus :D

* * *

 _*sifflote * Je vous ai dit à quel point j'adore lire toutes vos théories et vos crépages de chignon en règles ?_

 _Un tout petit chapitre où je vous donne de moins en moins d'infos. C'est frustrant hein ?:coeur :_

 _Je vous aime !_

 _Xoxo ! 'Win~_

 _P.S : Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas déjà, sachez que j'ai une adresse mail spéciale fanfictions – sur laquelle il va vraiment falloir que je mette à jour dans les réponses aux mails – pour ceux qui veulent papoter, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses : _plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail_ _POIIIINT com__

 _ _P.S2 : Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » :)__


	7. Chapter 7

**RATING :** M pour la violence, la douleur, l'angoisse.

 **BÊTA : Chewre** a vraiment fait un boulot de folie avec cette histoire, la corrigeant à la vitesse de la lumière \O/

 **DISCLAIMER :** L'univers entier de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas bien sur. Mais l'histoire par contre... Bon, certaines personnes vont sûrement reconnaître certaines inspirations, mais sinon, c'est à moi, et j'aime beaucoup cette histoire.

 **NOTE ( A LIRE ) :** **/!\ ATTENTION /!\** Ceux qui arrivent sur mon compte pour la première fois, allez jeter un coup d'œil à mes autres fics. Je ne fais pas de la pub, c'est juste pour que vous compreniez dans quoi je barbotte habituellement.

Pour ceux qui sont habitué à mes extravagances comme ce concentré de cuteness qu'est la Thérapie Panda... Eh bien, sachez que ce n'est pas du tout le même délire. Je dis ça, je dis rien.

 **~ Bonne lecture ~**

• **QUELQUE CHOSE D' ÉTRANGE •**

 **- CHAPITRE 7 -**

\- Derek ! Et … Et Lydia.

Deaton eut un temps de surprise avant de secouer la tête et de lever le comptoir pour les laisser passer. Il les guida vers l'arrière boutique.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider ? J'allais fermer, vous savez.

Derek jeta un regard vers Lydia, qui hocha la tête en s'approchant.

\- Eh bien, nous avons quelques questions.

Elle se tut et réfléchit un instant.

\- Par contre, reprit-elle, il va falloir que vous acceptiez de ne pas tout comprendre. Juste... contentez-vous d'y répondre, s'il vous plaît.

Le vétérinaire regarda les jeunes gens tour à tour d'un air suspicieux puis hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je vous écoute.

Lydia jeta un regard à Derek et se frotta les mains d'un geste nerveux.

\- D'accord. Alors... existe-t-il des sorts pour effacer la mémoire d'un groupe ?

Deaton fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche avant que Lydia ne lève un doigt pour le stopper.

\- Juste... répondez, s'il vous plaît.

\- ... Bien. Alors, oui. Il existe bien des sorts permettant de créer une amnésie. Il y en a des partiels ou des définitifs ; certains permettent d'effacer une courte période, d'autres peuvent provoquer une amnésie totale et irréversible. Mais, non seulement ces sortilèges sont très instables, mais il faut en plus avoir une certaine puissance au départ, et surtout beaucoup d'entraînement pour pouvoir réussir ne serait-ce qu'une ébauche de ce sort. Quant à un groupe tout entier, eh bien... c'est risqué, mais pas impossible. Par contre, il n'est pas donné que le résultat soit le même chez tous les individus.

Derek et Lydia n'étaient pas aveugles, Deaton semblait se mordre la langue pour éviter de poser des questions. La jeune femme hocha la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- D'accord. Et... existe-t-il un sort qui permet de... Comment expliquer... de cibler une amnésie ?

Deaton secoua la tête en les regardant tour à tour.

\- Non, c'est impossible.

Lydia et Derek se regardèrent.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Tout à fait. La mémoire, ou plus exactement le cerveau, est quelque chose de très complexe, et comme je vous l'ai dit, les sorts de mémoire sont trop instables pour que l'on puisse arriver à quelque chose de très précis.

Derek se frotta le visage. Ils n'arrivaient à rien, là. Se redressant, il inspira.

\- Je pense qu'on prend le problème à l'envers.

Deaton et Lydia se tournèrent vers lui. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu penses à quoi ?

\- Eh bien, vous venez de dire que les sortilèges lancés sur un groupe étaient instables et que surtout, le résultat n'était pas garanti. De plus, si je me souviens bien de mes maigres connaissances en druidisme, pour lancer ce genre de sort, il faut être en présence de la personne maudite. Donc il faudrait, en théorie, réussir à rassembler tout ledit groupe pour tous les maudire en même temps, non ?

\- En effet.

\- À ce moment-là, n'existe-t-il pas un sort, non pas à jeter sur un groupe pour qu'il oublie quelque chose, mais... mais au contraire, un sortilège à jeter sur quelque chose pour l'effacer de la mémoire des gens ?

Le druide le regarda un long moment.

\- Quelque chose... comme quoi ? C'est une question bien précise, tu dois avoir une idée derrière la tête.

Derek jeta un regard à Lydia.

\- Dans un cas tout à fait hypothétique, quelque chose comme ... une personne.

Deaton les regarda tour à tour avant de soupirer et de commencer à faire les cent pas. Cette fois-ci, il ne cachait ni sa surprise, ni son intérêt.

\- Une personne, donc... toute son existence ? C'est beaucoup, pour un simple sort. Ça demanderait beaucoup de moyens, beaucoup de préparation, beaucoup de puissance, aussi.

Il regarda Derek.

\- Et ce sort, il touche tout le monde, ou seulement les personnes proches du disparu ? Ou encore, seulement ceux et celles qui le connaissaient le moins... S'il est possible de le deviner.

Derek regarda Deaton en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est un cas hypothétique.

\- Oui, oui. Le pressa le vétérinaire.

Lydia retira la chaîne avec la bague accrochée autour de son cou pour les poser brutalement sur la table en fer. Derek et Deaton se retournèrent vers elle. Le druide la regarda, baissa les yeux sur sa main et eut exactement le même regard qu'avait eu Scott un peu plus tôt en (ne) voyant (pas) le sweat rouge sur le canapé de Derek. Puis il se retourna vers celui-ci, attendant une réponse, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

\- Apparemment, tout le monde. Souffla ce dernier.

Deaton hocha la tête puis reprit ses cents pas. Il réfléchit, marmonnant à voix basse des hypothèses que Derek n'écoutait pas, pour le laisser mettre ses idées au clair.

Finalement, après cinq bonnes minutes de réflexion, le vétérinaire soupira et posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour se tourner vers eux.

\- C'est... compliqué à dire.

Derek et Lydia se redressèrent, attendant ses explications.

\- Alors. Il se trouve que sur le papier... c'est possible. Mais en exécution, c'est plus que compliqué. C'est presque irréalisable. Il est vrai qu'en théorie, il serait possible de créer un nouveau sortilège à partir d'un autre, en inversant le processus. Ça, c'est faisable, et ça s'est même déjà vu pour d'autres types de sorts. Mais, par contre... c'est très inexact. Trop instable, BEAUCOUP trop instable. Ça demanderait des années de préparation, des années supplémentaires de mise au point, d'essais infructueux... Un sortilège de cette envergure doit être minutieusement préparé et orchestré.

\- Mais c'est possible.

Deaton secoua la tête.

\- J'en aurais entendu parler. Effacer toute la vie d'une seule et unique personne... Ça aurait fait du bruit dans la communauté.

\- N'est-ce pas le but contraire ? Demanda Lydia. À quoi cela sert de trouver un moyen de faire oublier une personne si tout le monde entend parler du processus ?

\- Parce que ce genre de découverte ne peut pas être fait seul, il faudrait du monde pour déployer une puissance nécessaire. Je suis sûr qu'un tel sort n'existe pas. Je suis même sûr qu'il n'y a aucune recherche entreprise dessus.

Deaton fit une grimace dédaigneuse en hochant la tête.

\- Vous paraissez vraiment sûr de vous... Observa Derek.

\- C'est que... ça ne colle pas. Déployer autant de ressources, de puissance, d'inventivité dans un but aussi futile, et pour un résultat incertain, c'est comme... c'est comme si un enfant de cinq ans construisait une navette spatiale viable pour récupérer son ballon d'hélium qui se serait envolé la veille, sans être sûr que le ballon ne soit pas crevé.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? S'inquiéta Lydia, qui voyait leur maigre piste s'étioler devant eux.

\- Eh bien, comme je l'ai dit, le cerveau humain est complexe. Admettons que l'on puisse en effet faire oublier quelqu'un. Soit. Mais cette personne, bien que disparue, a tout de même vécu, il reste des traces de son passage. Et comme lors d'une amnésie " traditionnelle" si je puis dire, il suffit d'un simple rappel pour débloquer une mémoire. Chaque personne fonctionne différemment, certaines ont beau évoluer dans un lieu oublié, ressentir les mêmes odeurs, voir les même gens, leur mémoire peut rester perdue à jamais ; à d'autres, il suffit d'un mot, d'une voix pour tout faire revenir. Alors à quoi bon réussir à faire oublier l'existence même d'une personne à toute une communauté, si c'est pour que certains s'en souviennent avec une variable aussi instable que le quotidien ?

Derek jeta un regard à Lydia, qui avait remis la chaîne et la bague autour de son cou et qui l'observait d'un air désormais plus intrigué.

\- Donc, il n'y a aucune possibilité que dans le même coup, on puisse... Je ne sais pas, dissimuler tout ce qui aurait appartenu à cette personne ?

\- Pour ça, il faudrait jeter un sortilège à chaque objet, un par un. Reste après à envoûter tous les lieux que cette personne aurait au moins une fois dans sa vie ne serait-ce que traversés.

Le loup-garou se frotta la joue en soupirant.

\- En conclusion, c'est totalement impossible.

\- Oui.

Lydia soupira et se rapprocha de Derek pour s'adosser à ses côtés. Deaton les observa tour à tour.

\- Les enfants...

Derek leva les yeux au ciel sous cette appellation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? C'est quoi toutes ces questions ?

Les deux "enfants" s'échangèrent un regard.

\- Vous avez des problèmes de mémoire ? Insista Deaton d'un air inquiet.

Derek soupira.

\- On n'en est pas sûrs. Pour le moment... on a plus l'impression de perdre la tête qu'autre chose.

Lydia le fusilla du regard, sûrement inquiète qu'il en dise autant.

\- Mais si vous aviez des problèmes, vous me le diriez, non ?

\- Écoutez. Quand... quand on sera sûrs, quand on aura des preuves, des indices, n'importe quoi mais quelque chose de tangible plutôt que de simples instincts, on vous en parlera, d'accord ? Négocia la jeune femme.

Deaton hocha la tête.

\- Mais vous savez, avec ce que vous êtes, vos instincts ne se trompent que rarement.

Derek pencha la tête sur le côté, intéressé.

\- L'Homme se cache dans le confort de la civilisation et ses bienfaits, mais l'instinct animal perdu, cet instinct de survie resurgit toujours à un moment donné. Vous, vous avez la chance d'avoir cet instinct et ce potentiel bien plus développé que la plupart d'entre nous. Si votre instinct vous dit quelque chose ou essaye de vous dire quelque chose, écoutez-le. Écoutez-le et suivez-le. Leur confia le vétérinaire avec un sourire réconfortant.

Lydia lui répondit avec un sourire tout aussi étincelant. Ils le remercièrent pour ses conseils et sa discrétion. Ce fut quand la jeune Banshee demanda à Deaton s'il lui restait de la poudre de sorbier, pour la traque qu'ils allaient entreprendre le lendemain, que Derek réalisa.

Certes, leurs problèmes de mémoire et leurs migraines avaient commencés le lendemain de l'engueulade avec Scott. Mais cela voulait aussi dire que tout avait commencé avec un événement bien précis.

L'arrivée de l'Oméga en ville.

.*.

Cette nuit-là, alors que Derek essayait de s'endormir, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit après avoir fait voler les deux oreillers qui ne lui appartenaient pas à travers la pièce, espérant ne pas revivre ce cauchemar de la dernière fois, il reçut un appel. C'était Lydia. Elle lui demanda d'une voix calme de venir la chercher, à l'autre bout de la ville.

Elle avait tenu à rentrer chez elle, malgré le fait que sa mère était toujours en déplacement dans l'état voisin, et malgré le fait que Derek possédait toujours un lit qui n'attendait qu'elle. Et de nouveau, comme la nuit dernière, elle venait de se réveiller, debout et habillée, autre part que dans un lit douillet. Le loup-garou passa donc récupérer une Lydia tremblante de froid et d'effroi devant le poste de police. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite tous les deux dans le canapé à finir les pots de glace devant un film minable ; à tenter de se calmer mutuellement, tandis que leur angoisse grandissait ; à tenter de taire cette petite voix qui leur chuchotait que, d'habitude, ils n'étaient pas aussi seuls.

* * *

 **REPONSES aux REVIEWS : **

_Je ne peux pas répondre avant ce soir, je suis chez mes parents. Et du coup, avec mon portable, c'est dur :/ Je m'en occupe dès que je suis avec mon ordi !_

 _Je vous aime !_

 _Xoxo ! 'Win~_

 _ **P.S : Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas déjà, sachez que j'ai une adresse mail spéciale fanfictions – sur laquelle il va vraiment falloir que je mette à jour dans les réponses aux mails – pour ceux qui veulent papoter, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses :** _plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail_ _POIIIINT com__

 _ _P.S2 : Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » :)__


	8. Chapter 8

**RATING :** M pour la violence, la douleur, l'angoisse.

 **BÊTA : Chewre** a vraiment fait un boulot de folie avec cette histoire, la corrigeant à la vitesse de la lumière \O/

 **DISCLAIMER :** L'univers entier de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas bien sur. Mais l'histoire par contre... Bon, certaines personnes vont sûrement reconnaître certaines inspirations, mais sinon, c'est à moi, et j'aime beaucoup cette histoire.

 **NOTE ( A LIRE ) :** **/!\ ATTENTION /!\** Ceux qui arrivent sur mon compte pour la première fois, allez jeter un coup d'œil à mes autres fics. Je ne fais pas de la pub, c'est juste pour que vous compreniez dans quoi je barbotte habituellement.

Pour ceux qui sont habitué à mes extravagances comme ce concentré de cuteness qu'est la Thérapie Panda... Eh bien, sachez que ce n'est pas du tout le même délire. Je dis ça, je dis rien.

 **~ Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

• **QUELQUE CHOSE D' ÉTRANGE •**

 **- CHAPITRE 8 -**

Un cri résonna dans la ruelle. Derek se redressa avec une grimace. C'était la voix de Liam qui venait de percer le silence du quartier, un cri de douleur. Le loup-garou le plus âgé se précipita vers la provenance du bruit, mais avant même qu'il puisse venir en aide au plus jeune, l'Oméga déboula de la pénombre, dérapa sur le sol et le bouscula en s'enfuyant. Derek serra les poings en lui jetant un regard. Il sentait l'odeur de douleur de Liam, mais aucune odeur de sang ne provenait de la ruelle, et il entendait les bruits de pas caractéristiques de Scott au loin. Il prit sa décision en une seconde : Il s'élança à la poursuite de l'Oméga.

Cet abruti était rapide, mais Derek ne comptait pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Après tout, ils le pistaient depuis que l'église avait sonné quinze heures, soit cinq heures de recherches jusqu'alors infructueuses. Scott avait peut-être accepté sa présence lors des recherches, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait demandé ou même écouté les quelques conseils de traque que le plus âgé des loups voulait leur donner pour leur faciliter la tâche. Ainsi, ils avaient tourné en rond pendant un long moment, et ça avait franchement joué avec les nerfs de Derek. Sérieusement, toute une demi-journée à courir après un fantôme. Une horreur.

Le loup-garou dérapa sur le trottoir, apercevant le reflet des cheveux blonds de l'Oméga à l'autre bout de la rue. Il lâcha un grognement de rage en forçant sur ses muscles pour être plus rapide, pour pouvoir le rattraper... Il fallait qu'il l'attrape, il fallait qu'il lui arrache des explications ! Cet Oméga traînait dans leur ville depuis quatre jours et faisait tourner Scott et ses louveteaux en bourrique. Il était sans aucun doute lié aux instincts perturbés de Derek et de Lydia... De plus, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cet Oméga était sur place depuis tout ce temps, mais n'avait déposé son odeur sur aucun endroit stratégique de la ville. Il n'avait attaqué personne, il n'y avait pas eu d'attaques étranges d'animaux, pas de cadavres dans les placards. En somme, cet Oméga semblait simplement traîner dans Beacon Hills... sans aucune logique. Si ce n'était qu'il les évitait comme la peste et qu'il avait volé quelques paquets de chips dans l'épicerie où Liam avait senti son odeur.

À une dizaine de mètres devant lui, il vit l'Oméga se stopper, hésitant sur la route à suivre, avant de prendre à droite, en direction de la sortie de la ville, arrachant un sourire victorieux à Derek. Il connaissait sa ville, il l'avait parcourue de long en large, il la connaissait comme sa poche. Il serra donc son propre virage pour s'élancer dans une ruelle étroite, sauta habilement par-dessus la benne à ordures du restaurant fermé au coin de l'allée pour débouler dans la rue où l'Oméga avait tourné un peu plus tôt. Il lui coupa la route en le percutant brutalement. Ils tombèrent sur le sol. Derek réussit à arracher un grognement de douleur au Bêta en lui tombant dessus, enfonçant sa tête dans le bitume. Il l'avait eu, ce bâtard ! Une pointe de contentement le traversa tandis que le loup sous lui se débattait. Derek s'appuya sur son dos pour le maintenir contre la chaussée.

\- Oh non, tu n'iras nulle part, toi. Grogna-t-il, prêt à lui à asséner un autre coup pour l'assommer définitivement.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Parce qu'il y avait cette chose qui n'allait pas. Au lieu de sentir l'odeur de colère ou encore d'impuissance émaner de l'Oméga, comme cela aurait été logique dans ce cas de figure, il sentait, au contraire, quelque chose de bien différent. Dans la ruelle, ce n'était pas l'odeur de Liam qu'il avait sentie, ce n'était pas sa peur ; c'était celle de l'Oméga. Son angoisse était presque palpable, il pouvait presque la voir couler par tous les pores de sa peau. Ça le prenait à la gorge, lui donnait presque envie de vomir. De surprise, Derek relâcha un peu sa prise et fit enfin attention aux gémissements qu'il poussait. L'Oméga se débattit un instant et réussit à se défaire de sa prise pour rouler sur le dos, reculant pour fuir Derek.

\- Laissez-moi, laissez-moi...

L'Oméga le fixait avec une telle terreur dans ses grands yeux gris que ça en était dérangeant. Derek tenta bien de le calmer, mais cela semblait être trop lui demander. Il paniquait, et marmonnait qu'il devait s'en aller le plus rapidement possible. Quand il sembla réaliser que Derek n'allait pas le tuer, il ne fit que le fixer, le suppliant de le laisser partir, qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui. Le Bêta le fixa, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension. L'Oméga - parce que c'en était définitivement un, et non le Bêta d'une meute sauvage en repérage - continuait de gesticuler mollement. Désormais, il pleurait. Désemparé par son désarroi, Derek se redressa tandis que l'Oméga était secoué de lourds sanglots. Il continuait de se débattre sans y croire, plus par réflexe que par intention de fuir, tandis que de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Ce n'était définitivement pas du chiqué, Derek pouvait entendre son cœur battre une chamade désordonnée. Son odeur dégageait toutes les effluves désagréables d'une crise de panique extrême.

L'angoisse qui se dégageait de l'Oméga l'étouffait, le prenait à la gorge comme jamais. Son mal de crâne s'en trouva multiplié et il gémit de douleur en se prenant la tête. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard du loup sauvage et réalisa quelque chose. Derek attrapa donc son visage pour le stabiliser et l'observa. L'Oméga paniquait toujours, marmonnait toujours qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui mais, pire que tout, il avait ce même regard que les autres avaient eu, ce regard vide et totalement ailleurs.

\- Qui es-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix dure tentant de le faire revenir de... qu'importe où il était mentalement parti.

\- Je-Je-Je veux rentrer chez m-m-m- Haleta-t-il en couinant à moitié.

\- Où est-ce que c'est, chez toi ?

\- Je... je...

\- Réponds-moi !

\- R-Redding ! Je viens de Redding, moi et ma... moi et ma...

Son regard se fit à nouveau vide.

\- Toi et ta quoi ?

\- ... voiture... murmura-t-il.

Derek haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu es venu de Redding, jusqu'ici, en voiture ?

\- Quoi ? Non, je n'ai pas de voiture. Déclara-t-il avec un regard plus clair.

Le loup-garou se redressa et secoua la tête. Ses propos étaient incohérents, totalement décousus.

\- Et comment tu comptes rentrer à Redding si tu n'as pas de voiture ?

L'Oméga perdit de nouveau son regard clair pour se perdre une nouvelle fois dans une brumeuse inconnue et inaccessible à Derek.

\- Non, non, non. Je ne dois pas rentrer, je dois partir. Loin. Loin. Loin. Il faut que je m'en aille... Il faut... Il va me trouver... je dois... Non. Non.

\- Derek !

Le loup-garou sursauta en tournant la tête. De l'autre côté de la rue, arrivait Scott, talonné par Lydia, Danny, et certainement Liam. Sous lui, l'Oméga-encore-sans-nom se raidit en entendant la voix de l'Alpha, puis se mit à bouger frénétiquement, marmonnant plus fort qu'auparavant qu'il devait partir, qu'il allait le trouver. Alors que Derek se tournait vers lui pour le calmer, pour lui dire qu'ils allaient l'aider, l'Oméga eut un regain d'énergie incroyable et décrocha une droite magistrale à Derek, l'envoyant voler à un mètre. Sonné, le Bêta réussit à l'apercevoir à travers son regard flou. Il avait réussi à se relever et s'enfuyait maintenant sous le cri énervé de Scott. Lydia le rejoignit et se mit à genoux à ses côtés pour l'aider à se redresser et s'asseoir.

\- Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Véritablement assommé, Derek ne put que hocher la tête en voyant Scott revenir du tournant, le visage déformé par la colère.

\- Tu l'as laissé s'échapper ! Lui hurla-t-il au nez, le faisant sursauter.

Apparemment, Scott était prêt à lui sauter à la gorge avant que Lydia ne s'interpose, attrapant l'Alpha par le bras et le tirant en arrière.

\- Tu as vu comme moi ! L'Oméga l'a mis à terre, ce n'est pas comme si Derek l'avait laissé s'échapper !

\- On était à ça de l'avoir ! Cria Scott.

\- Il est terrorisé... Murmura Derek, prenant seulement conscience de ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il a peur, il est complètement terrorisé. Déclara-t-il d'une voix plus sûre.

\- Un peu qu'il doit être terrorisé, on l'avait presque, ce bâtard ! Et tant mieux, il sera plus facile à attraper !

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, il n'a pas peur de nous, il veut juste partir !

\- Pas avant qu'on l'ait mis hors d'état de nuire !

Scott le fusilla du regard puis attrapa Kira par le bras, marmonnant qu'ils n'auraient rien de plus ce soir et qu'ils devaient rentrer chez eux. Lydia lui lança un regard noir, de nouveau à genoux à côté de Derek. Kira leur jeta un coup d'œil puis suivit son petit ami, bientôt suivi par Liam et Danny, laissant Lydia et Derek seuls dans la rue. La jeune Banshee lui laissa le temps de reprendre ses esprits avant de l'aider à se lever, l'aidant à se stabiliser pour le conduire jusqu'à sa voiture. Même s'il allait bien physiquement, Derek ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour prendre le volant et, tandis que la jeune femme les conduisait tous les deux à l'appartement de ce dernier, elle inspira avant de lui jeter un regard.

\- Tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé ?

Derek soupira en se laissant aller dans le siège de sa voiture, posant son front contre la vitre pour regarder la ville défiler devant eux.

\- Je n'en sais encore trop rien... Soupira-t-il.

Le loup-garou resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

\- C'était comme si... comme s'il n'avait pas conscience d'être là et que la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était partir.

\- Partir ? Ça fait des jours qu'il traîne dans le coin, et il est toujours là. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il mentirait sur un truc pareil ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il mentait. Je crois surtout que...

Il se mordilla la lèvre, peu sûr de ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Derek ?

\- Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait ici. Réellement. Il est complètement perdu, il ne sait pas comment il est arrivé ici, il était incohérent... Et il avait ce regard... ce même regard...

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Quoi ? Comme... eh bien, les autres ? Tu crois que... que c'est lui, qu'on a oublié ?

\- Ça m'étonnerait, il a dit venir de Redding.

Il soupira en reposant son front contre la vitre, indécis et incapable de savoir exactement ce que tout cela signifiait. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant que Derek ne se redresse, les sourcils froncés.

\- Il a dit... il a dit qu'il avait une voiture. Et puis après, il a affirmé ne jamais en avoir eue.

\- ... D'a...ccord. Et alors ?

\- Il a dit avoir une voiture de la même manière que Scott... n'a pas vu le sweat.

\- Oh. Oh ! Donc il a bien une voiture, mais ne s'en souvient pas, c'est ça ?

\- Je pense.

\- Donc...

Elle gara la voiture et se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu crois qu'il y a une voiture dans le coin qui lui appartient ?

Derek hocha la tête.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à la trouver.

.*.

Finalement, ils n'étaient même pas sortis de la voiture, préférant tout de suite aller jeter un coup d'œil à la casse, à un quart d'heure de route de la sortie Nord de Beacon Hills. Ils auraient bien pu attendre le lendemain, certainement, mais ils n'en avaient ni la force, ni le courage. Ils avaient besoin de réponses le plus vite possible, et qu'importe s'ils devaient les avoir dans l'illégalité. Alors ils étaient passés par-dessus le grillage et avaient hésité un moment à traîner entre les allées de voitures empilées avant de se diriger d'un commun accord vers le bureau. Sous le flash du téléphone de Derek, Lydia récupéra les pinces à cheveux qu'elle avait dans son sac et se pencha sur la serrure. Il la regarda faire avec amusement.

\- Sérieusement ?

Lydia lui jeta un coup d'œil en haussant un sourcil.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais que ce genre de truc ne fonctionne que dans les fi-

La serrure fit un bruit de métal et Lydia ouvrit la porte.

\- -ilms... Ok. J'ai rien dit. Soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

La jeune femme eut un rire en pénétrant dans le bureau, allumant les lumières.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on cherche, exactement ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Les rapports de voitures abandonnées à Beacon Hills ou sur les routes les plus proches depuis trois, voire quatre jours. Déclara Derek en se rapprochant des dossiers rangés sur le mur.

Soupirant de concert, ils se mirent au travail.

* * *

 **REPONSES aux REVIEWS : **

**Flo ( 6 )** : Ce n'est pas que je donne moins d'info, c'est juste... Différent ;) Et j'aime vous frustrer :D J'ADORE ÇA ! \o Oui, en effet, il n'en parle pas à Lydia. Mais c'est parce qu'il n'y pense pas. ( J'expliquerais ça plus tard )

Owi, les paquets de café... *va faire coulé un café*

Sushiiiis...

.o.

 _Bon, bah sachez mes enfants, que je suis un tout petit peu en retard dans l'écriture de cette histoire. J'ai un peu avancé le panda cela dit. Pfiou... Allez, je vous laisse, j'y vais._

 _Je vous aime !_

 _Xoxo ! 'Win~_

 _P.S : Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas déjà, sachez que j'ai une adresse mail spéciale fanfictions – sur laquelle il va vraiment falloir que je mette à jour dans les réponses aux mails – pour ceux qui veulent papoter, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses : _plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail_ _POIIIINT com__

 _ _P.S2 : Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » :)__


	9. Chapter 9

**RATING :** M pour la violence, la douleur, l'angoisse.

 **BÊTA : Chewre** a vraiment fait un boulot de folie avec cette histoire, la corrigeant à la vitesse de la lumière \O/

 **DISCLAIMER :** L'univers entier de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas bien sur. Mais l'histoire par contre... Bon, certaines personnes vont sûrement reconnaître certaines inspirations, mais sinon, c'est à moi, et j'aime beaucoup cette histoire.

 **NOTE ( A LIRE ) :** **/!\ ATTENTION /!\** Ceux qui arrivent sur mon compte pour la première fois, allez jeter un coup d'œil à mes autres fics. Je ne fais pas de la pub, c'est juste pour que vous compreniez dans quoi je barbotte habituellement.

Pour ceux qui sont habitué à mes extravagances comme ce concentré de cuteness qu'est la Thérapie Panda... Eh bien, sachez que ce n'est pas du tout le même délire. Je dis ça, je dis rien.

 **~ Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

• **QUELQUE CHOSE D' ÉTRANGE •**

 **- CHAPITRE 9 -**

Ils fouillaient dans les dossiers depuis de longues minutes déjà quand Lydia lâcha un petit bruit intéressé.

\- Je crois que je l'ai.

Derek délaissa un dossier qu'il avait à peine eu le temps d'ouvrir pour rejoindre la jeune femme, penchée sur le bureau.

\- Il y a eu quatre voitures ramassées par la casse et qui n'ont pas été récupérées depuis.

\- Est-ce qu'il est écrit où elles sont entreposées ?

\- Ouaip.

Avec un sourire, Lydia sortit du bureau pour se diriger vers la section soixante-trois. Tout en marchant, elle lisait les rapports à la lumière de son téléphone avant de s'arrêter devant une voiture citadine verte.

\- 4PNK680, ramassée devant la boulangerie, au croisement de Lincoln et Croad Street, hier midi.

Elle jeta un regard vers Derek.

\- Personne ne l'a encore réclamée et ils n'ont pas cherché le propriétaire.

Le loup-garou hocha la tête et se rapprocha de la voiture, étendant son odorat pour tenter de capter l'odeur de l'Oméga. Rien. Un coup d'œil à l'intérieur ne lui apprit rien d'intéressant, si ce n'était que...

\- Le siège est bien trop près du volant pour que ce soit sa voiture. Il est trop grand pour pouvoir rentrer et conduire.

La jeune femme soupira et reprit sa marche, jetant des coups d'œil à la deuxième feuille ainsi qu'aux plaques d'immatriculations que Derek illuminait pour elle.

\- Celle-là.

Elle pointa une berline noire très propre.

\- 2DUX565. Ramassée sur une place handicapée, au Walmart, sans macaron, ce matin.

Derek se rapprocha mais le soupir de Lydia le stoppa dans son avancée. Elle détacha un post-it de la feuille.

\- Monsieur Robert Singer a appelé pour faire un scandale quand il a vu que sa voiture n'était plus là lorsqu'il est revenu de ses courses, il menace la compagnie d'un procès. Soupira-t-elle blasée.

Le loup-garou leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il n'avait qu'à savoir où se garer.

\- Espérons qu'il retienne la leçon. Dit-elle en reprenant sa marche. Là ! S'exclama-t-elle quelques instants plus tard. 5XQA054.

C'était un gros break beige, qui fit froncer les sourcils à Derek, qui s'approcha.

\- Si on en croit ces papiers, ils l'ont trouvée sur la route qui mène à la grande voie pour Sacramento, samedi midi. Et—

\- Lydia, il faut que tu voies ça.

La jeune femme se rapprocha.

\- Oh...

La vitre côté conducteur avait été brisée, le verre était éparpillé dans l'habitacle et il y avait du sang. Beaucoup de sang.

\- J'ignore qui conduisait, mais il y a peu de chances pour qu'il ou elle s'en soit sorti. Déclara Derek avec un soupir.

\- C'est bizarre, ce n'est dit nulle part, qu'une enquête est en cours... Marmonna la jeune femme en fixant les papiers.

Derek fit le tour de la voiture pour glisser son nez à l'intérieur et inspirer. Ouais, définitivement l'odeur de l'Oméga... sur le siège passager.

\- C'est étrange. Grogna-t-il, sans aimer ce constat.

Il alla vers le coffre et l'ouvrit en faisant sauter le verrou avec sa force. En jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, il fronça les sourcils, silencieux. Lydia s'approcha pour regarder à son tour - vu que Derek ne semblait pas vouloir dire quoi que ce soit.

\- ... Euh... c'est moi, ou ça fait beaucoup de bagages pour une seule personne ?

Le coffre était effectivement plein de sacs qui semblaient contenir beaucoup de vêtements. Trop peu pour un déménagement, mais assez pour une fuite précipitée. La jeune femme attrapa un sac et l'ouvrit, pour en sortir un t-shirt féminin.

\- Ouais, ça, ce n'est définitivement pas à lui.

Derek fouilla aussi et sortit des sacs deux jeans d'hommes, de deux tailles différentes. Les jeunes gens se regardèrent sans comprendre.

\- Ils étaient trois à voyager ? Demanda Lydia d'une petite voix.

Alors que le loup-garou allait répliquer quelque chose, il capta de nouveau cette odeur, CETTE effluve que son loup adorait, quelque part entre les voitures abandonnées. Il tournoya sur lui-même, lâchant les vêtements qui tombèrent sur le sol et commença à pister l'odeur.

Un cliquetis de métal retentit derrière lui. Il se crispa tandis que Lydia pestait, éclairée par la lumière crue d'une lampe torche.

\- Police ! On ne bouge plus !

Et bien sûr, ça ne pouvait tomber que sur eux.

Quelle poisse.

.*.

La jeune femme soupira de nouveau et tourna la tête pour fusiller Derek du regard. Il leva les yeux au ciel en grognant. Comme si le fait que les flics les avaient chopés était de sa faute. Merci pour lui. Certes, il n'avait pas du tout pensé à la possibilité que le bureau dans lequel ils étaient entrés d'une manière fort peu légale était pourvu d'une alarme silencieuse qui avait tout de suite prévenu le bureau du Shérif, mais pour sa défense, Lydia non plus ! Alors oui, ils avaient été arrêtés par un policier alors qu'ils allaient enfin trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Tels des criminels, le policier les avait menottés et installés à l'arrière de la voiture de fonction derrière le grillage de fer. Magnifique.

La porte de la voiture s'ouvrit et le Shérif passa la tête dans l'habitacle, regardant tour à tour les deux jeunes gens d'un air monotone et blasé.

\- Sérieusement, les enfants ?

Son regard s'attarda sur Derek et il soupira.

\- J'avais espéré ne plus jamais te voir à cette place, mon garçon.

Derek grimaça. John n'avait pas tort, et la première fois qu'il avait été arrêté, ça n'avait pas du tout été agréable ; après tout, on l'accusait d'avoir tué sa sœur, de l'avoir coupée en deux et enterrée dans le jardin de son ancienne maison, « comme un animal », dixit les policiers de l'époque. Sauf que ce n'était pas lui qui avait tué Laura, bien qu'il l'ait enterrée selon les coutumes de sa famille. Mais sa sœur n'avait pu trouver le repos, puisque QUELQU'UN avait fouiné et mis son nez là où il ne fallait pas. Merci Scott et … et... encore, un trou.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour calmer la situation. Peut-être que le propriétaire ne portera pas plainte, après tout, vous n'avez pas forcé le bureau et vous n'avez rien volé – encore. Je vais vous sortir de là.

Il soupira de nouveau et referma la portière. Derek le regarda s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils. Il L'avait de nouveau senti. C'était moindre, diminué, un peu comme un lien familial peut-être, mais C'était bien là, CETTE odeur.

\- Lydia... Murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme sembla vouloir l'ignorer un court instant, puis se décida à tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Hm ?

\- Rappelle-moi comment le Shérif a été mis dans la confidence.

Lydia ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis se ravisa. Elle plissa les yeux et se frotta le nez, l'air outrée.

\- Très bonne question. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Incapable de t'en souvenir parfaitement, hein ?

\- Oui... Tu crois qu'il est lié avec celle que l'on a oublié ?

\- Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas. Il y a … cette odeur.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le sweat rouge que personne ne semble voir, à part nous. Il y a cette odeur qui s'en dégage... et celle du Shérif est quasiment similaire. Un peu comme s'ils appartenaient à la même famille.

Lydia réfléchit un instant puis hocha la tête.

\- Ça aurait du sens.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en réfléchissant, les yeux braqués sur le volant face à elle.

\- J'ai recommencé à marcher sans le réaliser, et même si la première fois, je me suis retrouvée dans un quartier résidentiel des plus banals, les deux autres fois, c'était au Néméton et au poste de police.

Derek hocha la tête puis fronça les sourcils en réalisant que ça n'avait de sens que pour elle, finalement.

\- En quoi le Néméton est-il lié au Shérif ?

\- Eh bien... tu te souviens du Darach ?

Le loup-garou la fixa en haussant un sourcil, semblant lui dire « _Si je m'en souviens ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle m'a envoûté pour me transformer en son boy-toy personnel ?_ ». Lydia grimaça en ayant le même cheminement de pensées.

\- Oui, bon. Le dernier rituel qu'elle n'a pas pu faire, c'était Chris, Mélissa, et le Shérif.

Derek réfléchit un instant et hocha lentement la tête.

\- Après... Continua-t-elle. Pour les retrouver, Allison et Scott ont fait le Sacrifice avec l'aide de Deaton. Lui tenait Scott dans l'eau, Isaac tenait Allison, et moi...

Son regard se fit vide, l'espace d'une seconde, puis elle cligna des yeux, riant jaune.

\- Pas moyen de me souvenir pourquoi j'étais présente, mis à part que mon vernis s'est craquelé de partout.

\- ... C'est... intéressant, vraiment. Railla Derek.

\- Hm. Si tu mettais du vernis – ce qui t'irait très, très mal, il faut le reconnaître – tu saurais non seulement qu'exposer des ongles tous propres à une eau trop froide pendant trop longtemps, c'est très mauvais pour tes mains, mais qu'en plus, tu peux dire adieu à ton vernis. Sourit-elle, amusée.

\- Donc...

\- Donc, j'ai dû tenir quelqu'un par les épaules dans l'eau gelée, moi aussi. Même si... eh bien, je ne m'en souviens plus. Et puisqu'il n'y a que le Shérif qui n'a pas d'enfant, en tout cas, dont on se souvienne-

La portière de la voiture s'ouvrit du côté de Derek, le faisant sursauter – chose qu'il niera par la suite, bien entendu. -

\- Allez, sortez de là avant que je ne change d'avis. Grogna le Shérif.

Lydia et le loup-garou se regardèrent un instant avant de sauter hors de la voiture, bien trop contents de ne plus avoir à s'en faire. Le propriétaire de la casse les regardait d'un drôle d'œil. La jeune Banshee inspira doucement en jetant un regard à Derek avant de s'avancer vers lui, sûrement pour s'excuser, et trouver un mensonge plausible expliquant que leur présence ici n'aurait pas pu attendre le lendemain. Le Bêta la regarda s'éloigner en s'adossant à la voiture de flic et glissa ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir. Il tourna la tête vers la casse pour tenter de capter cette fragrance divine, mais rien. Il était bien trop loin, et le Shérif était trop près. D'ailleurs oui, il était vraiment près...

\- Derek, tu peux m'expliquer à quoi cela peut bien vous servir de pénétrer une casse de voitures, comme ça, en pleine nuit ? Déclara celui-ci en s'installant à ses côtés, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Le loup-garou se tourna vers lui en haussant les épaules. Il passa une main sur sa nuque, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de le mettre dans la confidence.

\- Est-ce ça a un rapport avec l'Oméga que Scott essaye de chasser ?

... Cela dit, si John était déjà au courant, pourquoi tourner encore autour du pot ? Il hocha donc la tête avant de soupirer.

\- On a trouvé sa voiture, et... autre chose. Sauf qu'on n'a pas eu le temps d'aller voir.

\- ...Vous avez encore besoin d'y aller ?

Derek hésita quelques instants puis décida d'être sincère.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup, oui.

Le Shérif... Non, John le regarda quelques instants avant de hocher la tête.

\- Je vais personnellement vous " ramener " chez vous. Déclara-t-il en appuyant lourdement sur le " _ramener_ ".

Il congédia les autres policiers et se porta garant des deux jeunes gens auprès du propriétaire, malgré le fait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Lydia était capable de vendre le dernier Blu-ray super qualité à un aveugle ainsi que la dernière sono high-tech pour un son Dolby digital 5.1 à un sourd ; alors embobiner un pauvre quinquagénaire aux portes de la retraite, rien de plus facile. Quand ils furent à nouveau seuls, le Shérif soupira et les invita d'un geste à rentrer dans la casse. Derek le remercia d'un signe de tête et repartit à la recherche de cette odeur, Lydia sur les talons.

\- Où est-ce que l'on va ? Demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. On a déjà trouvé la voiture, non ?

\- Il y a plus à trouver. Lui répondit-il simplement.

Comme si cette réponse lui suffisait, elle le suivit sans mot dire. Ils passèrent de nouveau à côté du break beige sans s'y attarder. Derek était de plus en plus fébrile à l'approche de CETTE odeur. Ils arrivèrent enfin au bout de l'allée, où Derek savait être la quatrième voiture remorquée cette semaine.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous cherchez, exactement ?

Derek sursauta en entendant la voix du Shérif. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il les suivait... Il se frotta la nuque et lui fit un petit sourire un peu gêné.

\- Je... je n'en sais trop r-

Il se tut en apercevant un véhicule dont la simple vision provoqua chez son Loup un élan de joie, de plaisir et d'angoisse à la fois, lui coupant le souffle. C'était ça... Immobile, il ne pouvait plus faire un seul geste, peu sûr de ses réactions. Lydia, quant à elle, lui jeta un regard et se rapprocha de la grosse Jeep bleue qui semblait avoir bien vécu.

\- C'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il ne fit que hocher la tête, perdu. Le Shérif se rapprocha et les regarda tour à tour.

\- Cette voiture est liée à l'Oméga ?

Derek lui jeta un regard et vit, comme chez tous les autres, ce regard vide. C'était définitivement ça.

\- Shérif, vous connaissez cette voiture ? Demanda Lydia.

\- Non.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Insista-t-elle.

\- Je...

Il secoua la tête, portant sa main à sa tempe.

\- Oui.

\- Shérif ?

Sans répondre, il sortit un carnet de sa poche et déclara d'une voix perdue que cette voiture avait été ramassée en bordure de la parcelle de forêt appartenant à Derek. Les clés avaient été laissées sur le contact, la porte était restée ouverte, sans aucune présence autour.

\- Plaque d'immatriculation : 6QGM387. C'est tout.

Derek réussit enfin à sortir de sa torpeur et se rapprocha du véhicule. Il n'y avait effectivement aucune trace de lutte, aucune trace de sang, contrairement au break de l'Oméga. La Jeep était clean, si ce n'était qu'elle avait été découverte vide et... Non. Il y avait quelque chose. Une sacrée bosse à l'avant du véhicule, côté passager, ainsi qu'une odeur de peur encore collée à la ferraille. Il s'accroupit pour glisser sa main contre le métal et soupira. Derek tourna la tête vers le Shérif, qui le fixait d'un air vide. Lydia se glissa à ses côtés et posa sa main sur son bras.

\- Shérif ?

\- ... Hm ?

\- Tout va bien ?

\- ... Cette voiture... elle me dit quelque chose...

Derek et la jeune femme échangèrent un regard entendu et Lydia sortit doucement la chaîne de son décolleté. Elle la détacha pour la présenter au Shérif. Au départ, celui-ci la fixa de la même manière que la voiture, mais très vite, son regard se fit plus alerte et il fronça les sourcils en tendant la main, caressant du doigt l'anneau qui ornait le bijou.

\- Lydia, pourquoi tu portes la bague de mariage de ma femme ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix perdue.

\- ... Très bien. Shérif, il va falloir que nous parlions. Déclara Derek d'une voix sombre.

* * *

 **REPONSES aux REVIEWS : **

**LilaG** : Ce mec... Bah c'est un mec ;) Tout plein de suppositions, c'est cool hein ? xD J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus .w.

 **Flo** **(7)** : Héhéhé, ouais. Rien qu'avec ce genre de petite phrase, on a griller direct. Pas très discret le Derek. Eh oui, on avance pas beaucoup, hein ? xD J'aime vous frustrer ma poulette, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ;D

 **(8)** : BASTOOOOON \O/ Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit un peu d'action, ça fait du bien ! Ouais, Scott est un peu chiant, mais c'est fait exprès, et je vais expliquer et arranger la situation ;) Derek adore grogner, il ne fait que ça - dans les fics -. Ouais non mais cherche pas, la série est... Enfin bref, perso, j'ai commençé à lire du Sterek parce que j'avais bouffé tout le Destiel et tout le Drarry. Alors je suis allé sur Tumblr et j'ai cherché un couple nouveau. Je suis tombé sur le mot Sterek. Quelques recherches, je trouvais les ficlettes, et je tombais dans ce ship. Ce n'est qu'après avoir quasiment tout lu en français que j'ai commencé la série. Et... Bref, c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir deux mondes différents. Parce que dans les fics, les gens extrapolent une caractéristique d'un perso sur une petite phrase dans un épisode bien spécial. Par exemple, avant de commencer la série, j'étais sûre que Derek passait son temps à passer par la fenêtre de chez Stiles pour lui demander des infos, des recherches - parce que c'était un thème réccurent dans les fics - et au final... Il y a une scène de cinq minutes. Dans un épisode. C'est assez marrant, assez nawak xD

Bref .w. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a pluuuus \O

* * *

 _Hm... Eh oui Clemmiki, tu avais raison. Très forte. Je n'avais rien dit, mais tu avais raison sur ce point, bien joué )_

 _Comment ça je ne fait que soulever encore plus de questions ? Noooon, c'est faux \O/_

 _Plus que trois reviews à répondre ! Je le ferais demain, vous voulez bien ? ^^'_

 _Je vous aime !_

 _Xoxo ! 'Win~_

 _P.S : Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas déjà, sachez que j'ai une adresse mail spéciale fanfictions – sur laquelle il va vraiment falloir que je mette à jour dans les réponses aux mails – pour ceux qui veulent papoter, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses : _plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail_ _POIIIINT com__

 _ _P.S2 : Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » :)__


	10. Chapter 10

**RATING :** M pour la violence, la douleur, l'angoisse.

 **BÊTA : Chewre** a vraiment fait un boulot de folie avec cette histoire, la corrigeant à la vitesse de la lumière \O/

 **DISCLAIMER :** L'univers entier de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas bien sur. Mais l'histoire par contre... Bon, certaines personnes vont sûrement reconnaître certaines inspirations, mais sinon, c'est à moi, et j'aime beaucoup cette histoire.

 **NOTE ( A LIRE ) :** **/!\ ATTENTION /!\** Ceux qui arrivent sur mon compte pour la première fois, allez jeter un coup d'œil à mes autres fics. Je ne fais pas de la pub, c'est juste pour que vous compreniez dans quoi je barbotte habituellement.

Pour ceux qui sont habitué à mes extravagances comme ce concentré de cuteness qu'est la Thérapie Panda... Eh bien, sachez que ce n'est pas du tout le même délire. Je dis ça, je dis rien.

 **~ Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

• **QUELQUE CHOSE D' ÉTRANGE •**

 **- CHAPITRE 10 -**

Derek et Lydia suivirent le Shérif jusque chez lui. Le loup-garou lui avait dit qu'ils avaient à parler très rapidement de la situation, que c'était urgent. Alors John avait appelé le poste, déclarant qu'il ne repasserait pas avant de rentrer chez lui. Le court voyage se fit dans le silence le plus complet, même si Lydia semblait se retenir de poser des questions depuis leur départ. Sauf qu'alors que Derek se garait, il fut assailli par l'angoisse de Lydia. Intrigué, il retira les clés du contact et se tourna vers elle.

\- Lydia ?

\- Cette maison... je la connais !

Le loup-garou jeta un regard à travers la vitre, vers le Shérif qui sortait de la voiture. Il leur fit un signe de la main pour les inviter à le suivre.

\- Comment ça ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement en posant sa paume sur son bras pour la sortir de sa torpeur.

\- Je me suis retrouvée trois fois dans des endroits où je n'aurais justement pas dû me trouver. La dernière fois, tu es venu me chercher au poste de police. La fois d'avant, c'était au Néméton. Mais la toute première fois, c'était en plein quartier résidentiel... Derek, c'était face à cette maison...

Elle lui lança un regard apeuré, auquel Derek répondit avec un sourire confiant.

\- On va trouver ce qui ne va pas, je te le promets.

Lydia le regarda quelques instants avant de sourire à son tour, hochant doucement la tête.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la maison du Shérif, Derek fut envahi par l'odeur, par CETTE odeur. Il perdit le contact avec la réalité pendant un instant. Il sentait son Loup se mettre à gémir de plaisir, à bouger doucement dans son esprit comme s'il se roulait contre cette fragrance. C'était tellement... étrange... Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le Shérif les avait menés dans la salle à manger, où il leur servit un déca diet coke. Le Shérif s'installa face à eux et les observa tour à tour.

\- Bien. Que se passe-t-il, exactement ? Demanda-t-il.

Son regard était fixé sur la chaîne en argent, et sur la bague en or blanc sur laquelle trônaient toujours les trois petits diamants. Lydia passa la chaîne autour de son cou pour poser son précieux pendentif sur la table, entre eux deux. Le loup-garou remarqua le tressaillement du Shérif ainsi que la nostalgie qui voila son regard. Son ventre se tordit d'appréhension.

\- Comment dire... Depuis quelques jours, Derek et moi... eh bien, on a l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas. Commença Lydia.

Le Shérif haussa un sourcil, hochant la tête pour l'inviter à continuer. La jeune femme jeta un petit regard à Derek avant de se redresser dans sa chaise et d'inspirer pour se donner du courage.

\- Certaines choses ne collent pas. Nous semblons être les seuls à le réaliser et... on a l'impression que tout est lié à vous.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Et comment cela pourrait être possible ?

Lydia ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais, indécise, se tourna vers Derek pour un peu d'aide. Celui-ci se redressa à son tour.

\- Il se trouve, Shérif, que—

\- John. Derek, tu ne m'as pas appelé Shérif depuis des lustres ! S'amusa le Shér-John.

Le loup-garou cligna des yeux et hocha la tête.

\- Précisément. Souffla le jeune homme. Pour quelle raison je vous appelle John ? Et pas Shérif ?

L'homme de loi grimaça en marmonnant qu'il détestait quand il le vouvoyait. Derek haussa un sourcil. De nouveau, pour quelle raison l'aurait-il tutoyé ?

\- Je disais donc, 'John', que Lydia et moi sommes sûrs que quelque chose ne va pas. Pour faire court... et sans aucun tact : Il manque quelqu'un.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna l'adulte.

\- Depuis quelques jours, Derek et moi avons trouvé des traces qui prouvent que quelqu'un s'est... évaporé.

\- Et que quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, a effacé notre mémoire et nous empêche de nous souvenir de cette dite personne.

\- Vous êtes sûrs de votre coup ? C'est la chose la plus étrange que vous m'ayez dite jusque-là, et pourtant, il s'en est passé des choses étranges depuis que je vous connais ! Tonna le Shérif en se levant. C'est n'importe quoi.

Il quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur. Derek et Lydia échangèrent un regard. Le Loup-garou se leva et le rejoignit dans la cuisine. John était en train de se servir un verre de bourbon d'un air renfrogné et perdu. Derek soupira et s'approcha pour lui retirer la bouteille des mains.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est mauvais pour ce que tu as.

John le fusilla un instant du regard puis soupira en reposant brutalement le verre sur le comptoir.

\- Je sais...

Il jeta un regard perdu à Derek, croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Tu ne crois pas que vous allez trop loin, cette fois-ci ?

Le loup-garou ne dit rien et se contenta de le fixer.

\- Oublier quelqu'un... Non mais vous vous entendez, tous les deux ?!

Derek déglutit et posa sa main sur le bras de John. Celui-ci était tout bonnement en train de paniquer.

\- Quelque chose vous... Te dérange. C'est pour ça que tu paniques. Respire juste. Tenta-t-il de le calmer.

John le regarda et hocha doucement la tête.

\- Derek... pourquoi Lydia a la bague de ma femme ?

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens où tu l'avais rangée ?

L'homme de loi ferma les yeux et réfléchit quelques longs instants avant de soupirer et de déclarer d'une voix douloureuse qu'il n'en savait rien.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir... On pense que tu as oublié ton enfant.

\- Claudia et moi n'avons jamais eu d'enfant. Déclara John d'une voix forte.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile à concevoir, mais lorsque tu as été enlevé avec Chris et Mélissa... c'est parce que vous étiez tous les trois parents, tous les trois tuteurs de vos enfants.

John secoua la tête alors qu'il respirait de plus en plus fort. Derek posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Cette bague, la bague de Claudia, tu as été le seul à la voir, autre que Lydia et moi. Deaton ne l'a pas remarquée, Scott... non plus.

Il n'allait pas lui parler de toutes les traces d'une seconde présence chez lui, c'était trop long à expliquer. John releva son regard perdu vers lui, cherchant des réponses sur son visage. Derek cligna des yeux.

\- Tu sais qu'il se passe quelque chose. Déclara-t-il plus qu'il ne questionna.

Le Shérif haussa une épaule, son odeur trahissant son appréhension.

\- Je n'en sais rien... Murmura-t-il. C'est... c'est une maison trop grande pour moi tout seul...

Une main sur l'épaule, Derek le reconduisit dans la salle à manger. Lydia était toujours assise à table, en train de caresser doucement la bague. Elle releva la tête vers eux et sourit à John.

\- C'est une très belle bague. Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Le loup-garou hocha légèrement la tête vers elle. Se réinstallant face à eux, John prit une grande inspiration et leur demanda de leur expliquer exactement ce qui se passait.

D'une voix sûre, Lydia commença à raconter les différents sentiments qu'ils avaient, ainsi que leurs maigres découvertes, tandis que Derek se retrouvait incapable de rester assis sans bouger. Il commença donc à examiner la pièce. Son Loup remuait en son sein, grattait ses parois, cherchant... quelque chose.

\- ...k ! Derek !

Il tourna la tête vers Lydia.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle... Déclara-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

Il fit une grimace, combattant son envie de mordiller sa lèvre. Il ne se mordillait jamais la lèvre, ce n'était pas son habitude. Exactement, ce n'était SON habitude, c'était celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Mon ... instinct refait des siennes.

\- Du genre ?

Derek glissa ses mains dans les poches de son jean et tourna sur lui-même.

\- Je connais cette maison. Je la connais même très bien.

John le regarda d'un air perdu puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Je... je sais que tu es déjà venu, mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler pourquoi... ou quand.

Derek le regarda puis se frotta le menton.

\- J'aimerais essayer quelque chose... mais ça pourrait tout remettre en question. Prévint-il.

L'homme de loi le regarda puis hocha simplement la tête. Derek ferma donc les yeux et inspira pour se concentrer sur son odorat, comme il l'avait fait dans son appartement. Doucement, l'odeur si agréable l'enveloppa et son Loup s'agita un peu plus. Sans pour autant lui laisser totalement les commandes, il le laissa le guider. Il se sentit bouger, il entendit Lydia et le Shérif le suivre comme au travers d'une brume compacte. Il se stoppa enfin, reprenant pied avec la réalité en ouvrant difficilement les yeux. Il se trouvait à l'étage, devant une porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour trouver Lydia, rassurée de le voir de nouveau parmi eux, ainsi que le Shérif, qui regardait la porte, perdu et inquiet.

\- Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il y avait une autre pièce... Murmura-t-il d'une voix serrée.

Derek se tourna à nouveau vers la porte, posant la main sur le bois.

\- Comment n'ai-je jamais pu remarquer qu'il y avait une pièce en plus ?

Le loup-garou déglutit, sentant cette odeur de vanille si agréable émaner derrière la porte. Sauf qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir, de vouloir VOIR ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Mais ce n'était pas le cas du Shérif, qui le poussa doucement pour ouvrir la porte. Il pénétra dans la pièce, Lydia sur les talons.

À peine la porte avait-elle été ouverte que son Loup se déchaîna. Avec un gémissement, Derek se rattrapa au chambranle de la porte alors qu'une douleur violente perçait son front. Son Loup grogna, aboya même, et après un pique de douleur qui lui sembla mortel sur l'instant, la douleur disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait assailli, le laissant haletant. Lydia était à ses côtés et lui tenait le bras même si elle savait que s'il tournait de l'œil, elle n'aurait pas la force de le retenir. Mais il hocha doucement la tête et se redressa. Tout allait bien... pour l'instant. Derek s'avança enfin dans la pièce et y jeta un regard circulaire.

C'était définitivement une chambre d'ado. Les murs étaient bleus clair, quelques battes de base-ball étaient posées contre le mur, à côté d'un bureau qui croulait sous une tonne de feuilles. À l'autre bout de la pièce, un lit deux places, les draps défaits, un oreiller pikachu contre la tête de lit, et un autre sur le sol. Au milieu de tout ça, John regardait autour de lui, totalement perdu.

\- J'ai un enfant...

Derek pénétra enfin la pièce, se rapprochant d'une étagère noyée sous les livres et les cadres photos. Tiens, il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait encore des jeunes qui avaient des photos papiers, à leur époque. S'approchant pour attraper un cadre, il fixa la photo. Le cœur battant, il reconnut Erika et Boyld, installés sur son canapé, il y a bien longtemps. Il caressa les visages à travers la vitre et retint un soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient lui manquer... Il reposa le cadre pour se rapprocher du bureau, observant les feuilles qui s'y trouvaient. Même écriture que sur les feuilles de cours qu'il avait chez lui. Un autre cadre photo attira son attention, sur une étagère au-dessus du bureau, entre un livre de Nietzsche et un roman graphique de Frank Miller. C'était un jeune Scott, de treize ou quatorze ans, qui tenait par les épaules un autre garçon brun, aux yeux d'une couleur miel extraordinaire, au sourire éclatant et un brin canaille, un large t-shirt Captain America sur les épaules qui laissait deviner un torse très mince. Et pendant à son cou, une chaîne.

Derek releva les yeux et observa Lydia - qui regardait les différents livres dans la bibliothèque - pour tenter d'apercevoir la bague à son cou. C'était la même. C'était lui qui avait disparu...

\- Comment j'ai pu oublier mon enfant ? Marmonna John d'une voix perdue.

\- Mazel Tov, c'est un garçon. Déclara Derek.

\- Quoi ?

John le rejoignit et se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour regarder la photo. Derek pointa la bague autour du cou du jeune homme. Le Shérif attrapa doucement le cadre et caressa la photo.

\- J'ai un fils... Souffla-t-il d'une voix serrée.

Le cœur de Derek dérapa.

\- Et oui, il est normal que ce soit lui qui ait la bague de Claudia.

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda Lydia qui s'était tournée vers eux.

\- Mais pourquoi c'est toi qui l'as...

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et fit la moue.

\- Peut-être qu'il me l'avait confiée... Il me semble...

Elle réfléchit un instant - ou plutôt, tenta de se rappeler comment elle l'avait eue, au vu de son regard égaré.

\- Elle était... dans un écrin. Dans mon sac à main... Je... Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler plus... Soupira-t-elle.

John déposa le cadre photo sur le bureau et se frotta le visage en soupirant.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on fait, maintenant ?

\- Maintenant... - Lydia se mordilla la lèvre - Maintenant que l'on a des preuves, on devrait rapidement réunir tout le monde.

Le Shérif hocha la tête.

\- Je vais appeler Mélissa, qu'elle vienne avec Scott.

\- Vous pouvez appeler Chris, aussi ? Demanda Lydia. Scott s'occupera de prévenir les autres.

Avec un signe de tête et un dernier regard à la pièce, toujours un peu retourné, John disparut dans les escaliers. Derek récupéra le cadre photo pour regarder de plus près celui qui s'était volatilisé en un coup de vent, sans laisser de traces... ou presque. Son pouce caressa distraitement ce visage qui lui était inconnu... et qui pourtant rendait son Loup totalement dingue de joie, de plaisir, de manque. Lydia se glissa à ses côtés pour enfin voir la photo et eut un petit rire. Derek se tourna vers elle et haussa un sourcil auquel elle répondit par un clin d'œil et un baiser sur la joue.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit, que tu étais sur les hommes, en ce moment.

Derek grogna.

* * *

 **REPONSES aux REVIEWS : **

**Flo** : Ouiii, je sais. Win/Hika/Meg pas gentille :D

Alors en fait, pour eux, il y a en effet deux voitures mystères. Mais pour nous - enfin, pour ceux qui connaissent bien la série - il n'y en a qu'une, puisque... Eh bien... Roscoe, la voiture de Stiles, est une jeep bleue :3 Après j'dis ça, j'dis rien ;D

ET OUI ! TINTINTOUIIIIIIN ! \O/ En tout cas, tes suppositions sont intéressantes .w.

C'est surtout avec ce genres de détails que tu pars dans des délires de ships totalement barrés x) Par exemple, je sais qu'il y a une part non négligeable de shippeurs/shippeuse Stony ( Steve/Tony /IronMan/CaptainAmerica ) dans Avengers, alors que moi, je donnerais mon âme pour une fic bien écrit en plusieurs chapitres de Stanner ( Banner/Stark / Hulk(sous sa forme humaine, faut pas déconner non plus)/IronMan ). Pffeuuuu. Ah non mais Lydia... Lydia, ma déesse Lydia... Je crois qu'avec Stiles, c'est vraiment mon perso préféré. A part dans la saison 1 de TW, faut pas déconner. Elle est excécrable dans la saison 1. Mais elle devient cool, pour terminr par être ultra badass dans la saison 5 - apparement et si j'en crois quelques photos~ -

Bon ! Bah, là, en ce moment même où je répond à ta review, il est 5h30, je commence à peine à me reveiller~ Booon ! Je vais aller me faire une chope de café. Je te kissouille ma belle !

* * *

 _Hm... Oui. Voilà. Pour ceux et celles qui n'avaient pas encore comprit, quand dans les warning je disais d'aller voir sur mon profil ce que j'écrivais habituellement, parce que ouais. C'est un putain de Sterek. Alors les loupiots qui n'aiment pas ça, eh bien vous pouvez me laisser un petit mot – respectueux les gens, j'suis pas un chien non plus – ou juste ne rien dire et repartir ^^' Mais merci quand même d'avoir lu :)_

 _Xoxo ! 'Win~_

 _P.S : Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas déjà, sachez que j'ai une adresse mail spéciale fanfictions – sur laquelle il va vraiment falloir que je mette à jour dans les réponses aux mails – pour ceux qui veulent papoter, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses : _plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail_ _POIIIINT com__

 _ _P.S2 : Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » :)__


	11. Chapter 11

**RATING :** M pour la violence, la douleur, l'angoisse.

 **BÊTA : Chewre** a vraiment fait un boulot de folie avec cette histoire, la corrigeant à la vitesse de la lumière \O/

 **DISCLAIMER :** L'univers entier de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas bien sur. Mais l'histoire par contre... Bon, certaines personnes vont sûrement reconnaître certaines inspirations, mais sinon, c'est à moi, et j'aime beaucoup cette histoire.

 **NOTE ( A LIRE ) :** **/!\ ATTENTION /!\** Ceux qui arrivent sur mon compte pour la première fois, allez jeter un coup d'œil à mes autres fics. Je ne fais pas de la pub, c'est juste pour que vous compreniez dans quoi je barbotte habituellement.

Pour ceux qui sont habitué à mes extravagances comme ce concentré de cuteness qu'est la Thérapie Panda... Eh bien, sachez que ce n'est pas du tout le même délire. Je dis ça, je dis rien.

 **~ Bonne lecture ~**

• **QUELQUE CHOSE D' ÉTRANGE •**

 **- CHAPITRE 11 -**

La nuit était tombée depuis deux bonnes heures déjà et le silence plombait la maison du Shérif. Deaton avait été le premier à arriver, très vite suivi par Scott et Mélissa qui avaient répondu présents à l'appel de John. Danny n'avait pas pu venir, à cause des multiples mensonges habituels qu'il devait donner à sa famille à chaque fois qu'il sortait ; et il était hors de question de compter sur Liam et Manson – « _Non, Mason_ » l'avait repris Lydia plusieurs fois déjà - sur ce coup-là, leurs parents respectifs les ayant punis pour la sale note en biologie qu'ils avaient eue en binôme. Il ne manquait donc plus que Kira, sa mère, Chris et Isaac, et ils pourraient enfin commencer. Malheureusement, Scott semblait - de nouveau - peu heureux d'être présent et/ou de voir Derek. Lydia avait résisté aux assauts du jeune Alpha, qui voulait rentrer le plus vite possible, jetant des regards noirs à Derek. Celui-ci l'observait. Scott avait beau être de plus en plus intenable, sur les nerfs et idiot depuis une petite année, ça n'était rien, comparé à ces derniers jours. Comme s'il lui en voulait encore pour... pour...

Derek cligna des yeux, surpris. Il avait beau essayer de se rappeler, pas moyen de savoir avec exactitude pourquoi Scott était venu chez lui et pourquoi ils s'étaient battus dimanche soir. Avant qu'il puisse lui demander si lui se souvenait, Lydia arriva à ses côtés, souriant difficilement.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous croire ? Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Derek secoua la tête pour revenir un peu plus sur terre et se tourna vers elle. Il la fixa un instant avant de simplement faire un mouvement de tête vers l'étage, où se trouvait LA chambre.

\- Mais s'ils ne la remarquent pas ? S'inquiéta-t-elle. Comme... avec le gilet, ou même la bague ! Et s'ils ne voyaient rien et qu'on se retrouvait à parler dans le vide, hein ?

\- Nous n'avons qu'à les mettre devant le fait accompli.

\- Mais. S'ils. Ne. Voient. Rien ?!

\- Ils seront obligés de le voir !

\- Pas forcément !

\- Et la bague ? S'entêta Derek. John a vu la bague.

\- La bague appartenait à sa femme, c'est pour ça qu'il a pu la voir, contrairement aux autres. Et s'ils ne voyaient... rien ?

\- On ne peut pas savoir, Lydia. Il faut que l'on tente le tout pour le tout. Souffla Derek en serrant les dents, voyant Scott se rapprocher.

L'Alpha se posta devant eux pour leur demander une nouvelle fois pourquoi ils étaient tous ici. Mais avant que Lydia ne puisse lui dire de patienter comme les autres, les retardataires arrivèrent. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Là, tous se tournèrent vers le Shérif, le seul ayant été capable de les rassembler ce soir par un simple appel plein d'angoisse. Celui-ci les observait tour à tour, encore un peu bouleversé par les révélations de la soirée pour pouvoir tenir une conversation digne de ce nom.

Lydia frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention vers elle et, après s'être raclé la gorge, se mit à parler. Elle commença tout d'abord par les remercier d'être venus aussi tard. Puis elle prit une grande inspiration et leur offrit un sourire un peu tremblant.

\- Depuis quelques jours, nous vivons quelque chose... d'inhabituel.

Scott renifla d'amusement.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi l'arrivée d'un Oméga est si inhabituelle. On en a eu quelques uns depuis deux ans.

\- Oui ! Exactement ! Est-ce que l'on a eu autant de mal à s'en ... débarrasser, les fois précédentes ? Surenchérit Lydia.

\- On est juste... un peu rouillés, c'est tout. Marmonna l'Alpha en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil dans lequel il était installé, grognant comme s'il le prenait pour un affront personnel.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est pas ça, et quelque part au fond de toi, tu le sais très bien, mais tu refuses de l'admettre !

Scott la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la tête. Les autres étaient surpris et confus face à ses mots, mais Derek voyait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir. La meute, ou tout du moins, le groupe qu'ils formaient tous, n'avait jamais été aussi peu fonctionnel, et maintenant qu'elle mettait le doigt sur ce fait, c'était évident. Comme si tout le monde réagissait à sa manière à la disparition du garçon, sans même le réaliser.

Lydia inspira doucement pour calmer les palpitations de son cœur, jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule pour trouver un peu de réconfort dans sa présence. Derek hocha doucement la tête, lui donnant un peu de courage. Elle se retourna vers l'audience et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Bien. Depuis trois jours, il se passe quelque chose d'étrange. Peut-être même quelque chose de dangereux.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au Shérif avant de lâcher la bombe.

\- Nous avons tous oublié quelqu'un.

Scott la regarda en clignant lentement des yeux avant d'éclater de rire, bientôt suivi par Isaac et Kira, tandis que Chris, Mélissa et Noshiko cachaient respectivement un sourire, un air perdu et une neutralité à toute épreuve. Seul Deaton regardait successivement Lydia, Derek et John, faisant rapidement le lien avec les questions qu'ils lui avaient posées la veille. Ce fut donc lui qui se racla la gorge pour calmer la situation.

\- Lydia... Je croyais vous avoir expliqué qu'un sortilège de cette ampleur était trop compliqué à réaliser.

\- Et nous, nous vous avions dit que nous vous en parlerions quand nous aurions des preuves.

Elle se tut un instant, ce fameux petit silence dramatique qui fit que Derek leva les yeux au ciel à.

\- Eh bien, maintenant, on en a. Déclara-t-elle durement en plongeant son regard dans celui encore rieur de Scott.

Celui-ci s'étrangla un instant avec son rire avant de tousser en se redressant.

\- Sérieusement Lydia, est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu es en train de dire ?

\- Tout à fait. Et oui Scott, je suis très sérieuse. Derek et moi—

\- Ah, bah oui ! Grogna l'Alpha. Derek, encore Derek ! Tout ce qu'il dit est parole d'évangile, c'est ça ?

Derek se crispa et le fusilla du regard. Ils s'affrontèrent un instant avant que Lydia ne brise leur contact visuel en se mettant entre eux deux.

\- Écoute, là n'est pas le problème. Le fait est que nous sommes sûrs que quelqu'un a disparu, et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'engager une petite bagarre de testostérone pour savoir lequel des deux est le plus con, c'est clair ?! Cria-t-elle à la fin en se tournant vers Derek pour le fusiller du regard.

Celui-ci déglutit et hocha la tête. Lydia faisait peur quand elle voulait. Il se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue avant de penser aux objets qu'il avait trouvés chez lui, ainsi qu'aux photos qu'il avait vues dans la chambre, sans oublier l'odeur qui en était imprégnée. Mais l'odeur n'était pas seule, il avait senti un autre parfum dans la chambre, plus atténué et assez ancien, mais il n'y avait aucun doute. C'était l'odeur de l'Alpha. Et peut-être cela avait un sens. Il ne pouvait pas en être certain tant qu'ils n'avaient pas retrouvé le gamin sur les photos. Mais autant être sûr de ce qu'ils ignoraient pour l'instant - Et cette phrase pouvait presque lui faire aussi mal à la tête que la situation elle-même.

\- Juste une question, Scott.

L'Alpha ravala visiblement un soupir et se tourna vers lui.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu chez moi dimanche soir, et pourquoi tu t'es énervé au point de saccager mon appartement ?

Scott le fusilla du regard.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent.

\- Réponds juste à la question.

\- Parce que...

Il se tut et grimaça.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

\- Non, Scott. Je ne m'en souviens pas. Et je suis sûr que si tu essayes de t'en souvenir, tu ne vas pas y arriver.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu... tu... tu m'as volé quelque chose.

\- Et quoi, exactement ?

\- Je... j'en sais rien, mais tu m'as pris quelque chose. Tu m'as défié et je n'ai fait que me défendre ! Pesta-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds.

C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Derek était définitivement engagé dans une relation avec le gamin oublié du Shérif, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, Scott ne le prenait vraiment pas bien. Il tenta de calmer son Loup qui voulait répondre violemment à l'attitude agressive de l'Alpha mais Lydia avait raison : Ils devaient mettre leurs différends de côté pour avancer. Il jeta un regard vers le Shérif, qui prit la suite.

\- Ça doit vous paraître fou...

\- C'est peu dire... Marmonna Isaac.

Lydia se tourna vers lui.

\- Ah oui ? Alors, rappelle-moi qui était dans la troisième cuve de glace lors du sacrifice ?

Isaac la regarda sans comprendre.

\- Il n'y avait pas de troisième cuve.

\- Alors qui a été possédé par le Nogitsune ?

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent sans comprendre.

\- Je... je ne sais pas, une personne au hasard, c'était... Commença Kira.

\- Non, Kira, le Nogitsune a pu s'échapper de la prison du Néméton grâce aux sacrifices de Scott et Allison.

\- On est d'accord, nous n'étions que deux à nous sacrifier pour sauver nos parents ! Déclara Scott fièrement.

\- Alors pourquoi le Shérif a aussi été enlevé ?! Éclata Lydia en levant les mains.

Un silence lourd tomba sur la pièce.

\- Attendez, attendez. Je peux accepter beaucoup de choses, mais là, c'est gros quand même, vous ne croyez pas ?! Déclara Mélissa en se levant, tournant sur elle-même pour regarder tour à tour les gens dans la pièce.

John se rapprocha et posa sa main sur son bras.

\- Si tu es effrayée, dis-toi que c'est pire pour moi.

Elle lui jeta un regard perdu auquel il répondit par un sourire un peu triste. Il les guida à l'étage et les poussa presque dans la pièce pour qu'ils constatent par eux-mêmes.

Derek, toujours mal à l'aise quant aux réactions opposées que l'odeur du gamin provoquaient chez lui, décida de rester sur le pas de la porte. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être submergé par le maelström de senteurs sécrétées par les différentes personnes présentes dans la chambre. Surprise, interrogation, peur, bien sûr. Une vague plus forte d'inquiétude qui émanait de Scott le força à rentrer dans la pièce. Mélissa le bouscula pour sortir, sûrement trop retournée par ce que tout cela sous-entendait. Dans la chambre, Chris examinait la pièce, ayant très vite repris son rôle de chasseur. Isaac regardait la bibliothèque, perdu. Kira et Noshiko étaient en train de... sonder la pièce avec leurs auras et Deaton restait juste en plein milieu, observant autour de lui d'un œil intéressé et critique. Scott, quant à lui, était près du bureau. Il tenait entre ses deux mains tremblantes le cadre que Derek avait vu un peu plus tôt. La photo le représentait à côté d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait visiblement pas. Ou plutôt, une personne dont il ne se souvenait pas.

Comprenant tout à fait ce qu'il devait ressentir, comme si toute sa vie n'était que mensonge jusque-là, il se rapprocha et posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Ça va ?

\- Je me souviens avoir acheté ce t-shirt avec maman...

\- Quoi ?

\- Le t-shirt qu'IL porte... C'est moi qui l'ai acheté. Je n'ai jamais aimé Captain America et pourtant, j'en ai acheté un. Pour lui, apparemment.

Sa voix tremblait et Derek resserra sa prise.

\- Rien ne te revient ? Demanda le Loup le plus âgé, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Non, non, rien. Je ne connais pas cette pièce, je ne suis jamais venu chez le Shérif. Et pourtant... c'est comme si...

\- Tu connaissais la maison comme la tienne. Termina Derek d'une voix calme.

Scott tourna vers lui un regard troublé.

\- Oui. Ça te le fait, à toi aussi ?

Derek hocha lentement la tête. Scott eut l'air encore plus perdu en braquant de nouveau les yeux sur la photographie.

\- Pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas ? Pourquoi toi, tu le peux ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi ? Si c'est mon ami, il... il doit faire partie de ma meute, non ?

Le plus âgé secoua la tête.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment et... je pense que... C'est un peu... compliqué... Enfin...

Il soupira, préférant être sincère.

\- J'ai trouvé des affaires qui lui appartenaient, sans aucun doute - il pointa le jeune garçon qu'ils avaient tous oublié -. Chez moi.

\- Vous... Quoi ? Sortez ensemble ?

\- Sans doute. Je ne m'en souviens pas. Si ce n'est que... j'ai pu voir ce que vous ne pouviez voir.

Deaton l'attrapa à cet instant par le bras et le força à se tourner vers lui.

\- A propos de ça, comment vous avez remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas ?

Derek le regarda.

\- Vous y comprenez quelque chose ? Vous avez pourtant dit qu'un tel sort ne pouvait exister. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?!

C'est la main de Lydia sur son bras et le mouvement brusque que Scott et Deaton avaient amorcé pour s'écarter de lui qui lui firent remarquer qu'il avait commencé à se transformer sans même le réaliser.

\- Pardon... Souffla-t-il.

Deaton hocha la tête en acceptant ses excuses et fit un geste de la main vers les escaliers.

\- Je vous propose de vous expliquer ce que je sais, et ce que j'ai compris pour l'instant, d'accord ?

La Banshee hocha la tête.

C'était déjà un début.

* * *

 **REPONSES aux REVIEWS : **

**dey** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que cela te plaise :D Oui, John ne doit pas se sentir super à l'aise :/

 **LilaG** : N'est-ce pas ? ;) Nooon, Scott n'a pas fait de crise, tu vois ? ... Ou presque... Bref.

 **Flo** : J'adooooore ma (mes) Lydia :coeur: Oui, je donne des certitudes, mais en fait, on sait encore rien xD John est complètement boulversé le pauvre :/

Ouaiiis, ,c'est bientôt la fin... Officiellement. Parce que je ne l'ai toujours pas écrit. JE vais devoir me dépécher :/

You know nothing, Flo Snow.

.o.

 _Vous savez quoi ? J'ai plus d'ordi, plus de téléphone. Alors pour écrire, c'est coton. Mais je vais réussir à piquer l'ordi de ma tante. J'espère._

 _Xoxo ! 'Win~_

 _ **P.S : Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas déjà, sachez que j'ai une adresse mail spéciale fanfictions – sur laquelle il va vraiment falloir que je mette à jour dans les réponses aux mails – pour ceux qui veulent papoter, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses :** _plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail_ _POIIIINT com__

 _ _P.S2 : Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » :)__


	12. Chapter 12

**RATING :** M pour la violence, la douleur, l'angoisse.

 **BÊTA : Chewre** a vraiment fait un boulot de folie avec cette histoire, la corrigeant à la vitesse de la lumière \O/

 **DISCLAIMER :** L'univers entier de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas bien sur. Mais l'histoire par contre... Bon, certaines personnes vont sûrement reconnaître certaines inspirations, mais sinon, c'est à moi, et j'aime beaucoup cette histoire.

 **NOTE ( A LIRE ) :** **/!\ ATTENTION /!\** Ceux qui arrivent sur mon compte pour la première fois, allez jeter un coup d'œil à mes autres fics. Je ne fais pas de la pub, c'est juste pour que vous compreniez dans quoi je barbotte habituellement.

Pour ceux qui sont habitué à mes extravagances comme ce concentré de cuteness qu'est la Thérapie Panda... Eh bien, sachez que ce n'est pas du tout le même délire. Je dis ça, je dis rien.

 **~ Bonne lecture ~**

• **QUELQUE CHOSE D' ÉTRANGE •**

 **- CHAPITRE 12 -**

Deaton se frotta les mains, présidant la table à manger où ils s'étaient tous installés, silencieux et pour le moins retournés.

\- Bien. Alors... Shérif, je suppose que vous n'avez pas remarqué la porte de la chambre jusqu'à ce que Derek et Lydia vous forcent à la voir, n'est-ce pas ?

John le fixa, surpris qu'il comprenne aussi vite ce qui s'était passé.

\- Parce que, je ne sais pas pour vous - continua-t-il en s'adressant aux autres - mais personnellement, je n'ai pas... vu la porte, voire même la chambre, avant qu'ils ne nous poussent à l'intérieur.

Kira, Chris et Isaac hochèrent la tête. Derek se redressa.

\- Vous savez ce que c'est, alors ?

\- Oui. Je n'en ai jamais vu de tels, mais ça ressemble aux effets d'une rune de dissimulation. Sauf que, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est quelque chose de très instable. Dès que l'on remarque, ça n'a plus d'effet.

\- Mais ce sortilège, c'est ce qui a effacé nos mémoires ?

\- Non, non. D'abord, ce n'est pas à proprement parlé un sortilège, c'est une rune, c'est différent dans la conception et l'application. Et, comme je l'ai dit, je n'en ai jamais vu de tel. Normalement, ce genre de rune est utilisé pour dissimuler un endroit. Par exemple, il existe une colonie d'êtres surnaturels dans le Nevada, dissimulée aux yeux des humains et à ceux qui ignorent son existence par des runes, gravées dans des roches qui entourent la ville. Elle n'apparaît pas sur les cartes les plus récentes grâce à quelques ficelles administratives, et si un humain s'en approche, il aura beau être face à la ville, il ne la verra pas. Ou plutôt, les runes influenceront son œil, qui refusera de se fixer sur la ville, et son cerveau qui n'enregistrera pas l'information. C'est totalement inoffensif et ça a sauvé bien des vies lors des grandes Purges. Expliqua-t-il en jetant un regard à Chris. J'espère que ces informations ne tomberont pas dans de mauvaises mains.

Le chasseur hocha la tête, compréhensif.

\- Donc, c'est une rune. Conclut Lydia.

\- Non.

Derek soupira et fusilla Deaton du regard.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ce n'est pas une rune. J'ai cherché dans la pièce, sur la porte, il n'y a ni inscription runique, ni trace d'émanation magique, ou autre. Les runes sont présentes, ou plutôt les effets sont présents, pas les runes en elles-mêmes...

Il soupira et croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- En tout cas, c'est ce qui s'est passé là-haut. Depuis... un temps indéterminé, quand vous passiez devant cette porte, Shérif, votre œil la voyait, mais non seulement il ne s'y accrochait pas et était dévié, mais en plus, votre cerveau n'enregistrait pas l'information de sa présence. Votre perception du monde, du moins de l'étage, était sensiblement altérée, jusqu'à ce que Derek et Lydia vous forcent à la voir, brisant le filtre de perception.

Il réfléchit un instant avant de se tourner vers Derek.

\- Maintenant, il faut comprendre pourquoi les runes n'ont eu aucun effet sur vous.

Lydia se frotta les bras d'un air perdu.

\- Je n'en sais trop rien... Je... j'ai juste cru que... je devenais folle...

Elle se frotta la nuque.

\- Je me suis remise à me retrouver à des endroits improbables... qui se sont révélés être tous liés entre eux, liés au Shérif et à son fils. J'ai des migraines et ... les murmures sont... différents, plus présents et... Je ne sais pas, différents, quoi.

Elle soupira de frustration et Deaton se tourna vers Derek pour avoir sa version des faits. Celui-ci se redressa et se racla la gorge.

\- Eh bien... J'ai moi aussi une migraine qui ne part pas depuis lundi matin. J'ai... des pertes de contrôle, mes sens font n'importe quoi et - il inspira - il y a cette odeur. Je ne l'avais pas remarquée jusqu'à ce mon odorat s'amplifie d'un seul coup. Et je me suis retrouvé face à des objets chez moi qui ne m'appartiennent pas et que je n'avais pas remarqués jusque-là. C'est comme ça que j'ai trouvé la chambre, j'ai pisté l'odeur.

Deaton hocha la tête puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Que tu n'avais pas remarqué ? Quand vous êtes venus me voir, vous disiez que tout le monde était touché par un sort. Comment en étiez vous aussi sûrs ?

Derek jeta un coup d'œil vers Lydia et désigna son cou d'un geste discret. Elle hocha la tête, et lentement, détacha la chaîne pour la poser silencieusement sur la table. Tout le monde regardait Derek et personne ne remarqua le petit manège de la Banshee.

\- Comme ça. Désigna Derek en montrant la table d'un signe de tête.

Tous le regardèrent, puis regardèrent ensuite la table sans comprendre.

\- Euh... Derek ? S'inquiéta Isaac. Comme ça, quoi ?

\- Vous ne la voyez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Continua Derek.

\- Oh ! S'exclama Deaton en semblant comprendre.

Le Loup-Garou le regarda secouer la tête un instant avant de froncer les sourcils et de scanner la table du regard. Il s'arrêta en fixant la bague, le regard vide un instant avant qu'il ne cligne les yeux, plus alerte.

\- Je l'ai.

\- Comment vous avez fait ? S'enquit Derek.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Scott, perdu. Je ne comprends pas.

Deaton se redressa, jetant un dernier regard à la bague avant de se tourner vers l'assemblée, montrant la table d'une main.

\- Regardez. Regardez vraiment.

\- Regarder quoi ? S'inquiéta Kira.

Deaton se tourna vers elle et sourit doucement.

\- Là où vous ne voulez pas regarder. Là où votre regard refuse d'aller, juste ... au coin ... de votre œil.

Scott et Kira s'échangèrent un regard perdu avant que Chris ne se lève d'un seul coup, les yeux écarquillés et le regard fixé sur la bague. Il la pointa du doigt, ouvrit la bouche et haleta un instant.

\- Comment... comment...

\- Filtre de perception. Déclara Deaton en hochant la tête.

\- Mais... Wahou...

Scott fronça les sourcils et bougonna qu'il ne comprenait rien.

\- Scott. Concentre-toi, et regarde la table. Dessus, il y a une bague qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a vue jusqu'alors, mis à part Derek et Lydia. Il faut que tu te concentres et que tu réussisses à passer outre l'effet de la rune.

L'Alpha ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour lui dire que c'était totalement idiot puis revint sur sa décision, repensant sûrement à la photo qu'il avait trouvée en haut. Alors il inspira doucement et fixa la table, faisant les même gestes que Deaton avait fait plus tôt et l'éclat de lucidité dans son regard leur apprit qu'il la voyait enfin.

Derek se pencha et attrapa la chaînette et la bague, pour les brandir devant tout le monde. Ceux qui ne les avaient pas remarquées jusque là le firent. Un silence un peu gêné s'installa.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on a été persuadés que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lydia la portait autour de son cou, sans savoir qu'elle l'avait jusqu'à ce que je la voie. Quand on l'a remarquée, on a compris que vous ne la voyiez pas, mis à part John.

Deaton se tourna vers le Shérif qui hocha la tête.

\- C'est la bague de ma femme.

\- Donc... Commença le druide. Vous avez été capables de voir la bague puisqu'elle n'appartenait pas au jeune homme en premier lieu, mais à votre femme... Et nous, nous l'avons toujours associée au jeune homme disparut jusque-là, c'est pour ça que l'on ne pouvait pas la remarquer... Oh... que c'est intelligent.

\- De quoi ?

\- Eh bien, ça nous apprend que l'effet de ces runes dissimule tout ce qui est lié à cet enfant, s'attaque à notre mémoire directement... Mais ça n'existe pas... Souffla-t-il.

\- Par rapport à ça... Commença Derek.

Deaton le regarda.

\- J'ai essayé de comprendre pourquoi je perdais le contrôle. Je suis rentré en transe comme ma mère me l'avait appris et... J'ai découvert que mon Loup s'est dissocié de moi.

Le vétérinaire haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est improbable. C'est impossible, d'ailleurs !

\- Pourtant, c'est le cas. Et... quand je l'ai... vu, quand je me le suis figuré - mima-t-il avec ses mains - j'étais en train d'essayer de me rappeler à qui appartenaient les affaires dans mon appartement et... et il y avait cette masse sombre qui... C'est fou à dire, mais… c'était comme si ça mangeait, engloutissait ce que je cherchais à retrouver. Et mon Loup... s'étendait pour garder auprès de lui ces... souvenirs.

C'était tellement étrange d'essayer de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait vu et vécu plus tôt.

\- Je crois que ma migraine vient de là, de ce Quelque chose qui essaye de me faire oublier et de me rendre aveugle contre mon Loup, qui essaye de protéger.

Deaton hocha la tête.

\- Je crois n'avoir jamais entendu parler d'un tel phénomène. Mais si ton instinct lycan est lié d'une manière ou d'une autre au jeune homme, sa disparition a dû le rendre fou, d'où la scission. Les runes agissent sur ta partie humaine, sur ta mémoire directe, mais ton Loup et ton instinct s'en souviennent encore. Sauf que la scission fait que tu n'y as pas directement accès.

Il se tut un instant.

\- Quelle que soit la personne qui a fait ses runes, elle est très puissante.

\- Un druide ? S'enquit Noshiko.

\- Je ne crois pas. Un Darach, possiblement. Mais...

\- Et l'Oméga ? S'inquiéta Scott. Et si c'était lui ?

Deaton ouvrit la bouche et se stoppa quelques instants, réfléchissant.

\- Hm... Tout le monde peut concevoir et appliquer une rune, contrairement aux sortilèges où il faut avoir un minium de magie pour pouvoir avoir un résultat... Même les humains qui ont un simple début d'étincelle peuvent faire une rune... Il faudrait au minimum être un Alpha ... Mais là encore, ce n'est pas assez puissant...

\- Je suis sûr qu'il est lié à tout ça ! S'exclama Scott en se levant. Sinon, pourquoi il serait toujours là ?

\- Je suis d'accord, il est lié à tout ça. Mais sûrement pas comme tu le crois. Déclara Derek.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui et Scott plissa des yeux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je t'ai dit qu'il avait peur. Il est terrorisé. Quand j'ai réussi à l'immobiliser tout à l'heure, j'étais sûr que ce qui se passait était de sa faute. Mais quand j'ai essayé de lui tirer des infos, il a juste... paniqué un peu plus. Et il avait ce regard...

\- Quel regard ?

\- Le même regard que vous avez eu en regardant la bague avant de réaliser qu'elle était là. D'une manière ou d'une autre... lui aussi est touché par l'effet des runes. Conclut Derek.

\- Il a dit à Derek qu'il était venu en voiture jusqu'ici, avant de dire qu'il n'avait pas de voiture. Continua Lydia. Alors avec Derek, on est allés à la casse, et on a trouvé une voiture, qui... euh...

Elle se tourna vers Derek qui prit le relais.

\- Cette voiture était à lui, il y avait son odeur à l'intérieur, mais que du côté passager. Et dans le coffre, il y avait beaucoup trop de bagages pour une seule personne. Nous croyons qu'il n'est pas venu seul ici, et que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il s'est retrouvé à être sous l'effet du même sortilège- enfin, de la rune.

\- On l'a oublié, lui aussi ?

\- Ça, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être.

\- En somme, il faut qu'on le retrouve pour lui poser des questions, c'est ça ? Demanda Scott en se frottant les mains.

Derek hocha la tête. C'était la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant, s'ils voulaient retrouver le gamin, ils devaient commencer par là, Derek en était certain. Scott se tourna vers lui et grimaça un peu.

\- Tu veux bien... nous aider ?

\- Bien sûr. Déclara le Loup le plus âgé en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, mais... Je veux dire... nous apprendre comment se comporter en Meute. M'apprendre à nous diriger. S'il te plaît.

Surpris par cette demande, Derek ne put que hocher vivement la tête, sans remarquer le sourire victorieux qu'arborait Lydia.

Ils allaient enfin avancer, pour de vrai.

* * *

 **REPONSES aux REVIEWS :**

LilaG : Scott n'est pas tout à fait un crétin. Pas trop. Mais c'est vraiq eu ce n'est pas loin xD J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ;)

Pour es flocons, on repasseras, j'ai passé la journée dehors en t-shirt. Pfeuu.

.o.

 _Ne pas avoir d'ordi ni de téléphone, c'est la merde. Je peux pas accéder à ma boite mail, il me faut le code d'authentification. Envoyé sur mon téléphone._

 _Pffeu. 'Win~_

 _ **P.S : Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas déjà, sachez que j'ai une adresse mail spéciale fanfictions – sur laquelle il va vraiment falloir que je mette à jour dans les réponses aux mails – pour ceux qui veulent papoter, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses :** _plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail_ _POIIIINT com__

 _ _P.S2 : Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » :)__


	13. Chapter 13

**RATING :** M pour la violence, la douleur, l'angoisse.

 **BÊTA : Chewre** a vraiment fait un boulot de folie avec cette histoire, la corrigeant à la vitesse de la lumière \O/

 **DISCLAIMER :** L'univers entier de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas bien sur. Mais l'histoire par contre... Bon, certaines personnes vont sûrement reconnaître certaines inspirations, mais sinon, c'est à moi, et j'aime beaucoup cette histoire.

 **NOTE ( A LIRE ) :** **/!\ ATTENTION /!\** Ceux qui arrivent sur mon compte pour la première fois, allez jeter un coup d'œil à mes autres fics. Je ne fais pas de la pub, c'est juste pour que vous compreniez dans quoi je barbotte habituellement.

Pour ceux qui sont habitué à mes extravagances comme ce concentré de cuteness qu'est la Thérapie Panda... Eh bien, sachez que ce n'est pas du tout le même délire. Je dis ça, je dis rien.

 **~ Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

• **QUELQUE CHOSE D' ÉTRANGE •**

 **- CHAPITRE 13 -**

Ils s'étaient mis en chasse quelques minutes après. Derek avait donné des conseils bien précis et Scott les avait transformés en directives et ligne de conduite à suivre. Le plus âgé des Loup-garous avait été très clair sur un point : L'Oméga semblait se conduire comme un animal apeuré, voire même blessé sur un territoire inconnu et potentiellement hostile. Il cherchait à se faire discret et s'il se faisait remarquer par un vol, c'était pour se nourrir. Il leur fallait donc trouver un point d'eau. Bien sûr, aucun humain normalement constitué ne boirait jamais les eaux polluées de cette région, mais c'était une réaction et un comportement instinctifs. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient que cinq à pouvoir sentir l'odeur de l'Oméga, et pourtant, ils devaient se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain. Ils se mirent donc en traque par paires, cherchant à trouver une piste olfactive qui pourrait les conduire au fugitif.

Ce fut Kira, flanquée de Deaton, qui sentit son odeur et trouva le lieu où il semblait avoir élu domicile. C'était en bordure de la forêt de Beacon Hills, dans une ancienne cabane de garde-chasse. Un peu enfoncée dans les bois, elle se trouvait tout de même assez proche de la route, et non loin de la petite épicerie dans laquelle il avait dérobé quelques plats. De plus, un cours d'eau passait plus en amont de la forêt. Si Derek ne connaissait pas la ville et ressentait le besoin de se cacher, c'est là qu'il irait. Elle les avait donc appelés, et tous se retrouvèrent à plusieurs mètres de la cabane, assez loin pour qu'il ne les entende pas arriver. Les Lycans avaient senti la présence de l'Oméga dans la petite maison et même s'ils n'avaient pas été très discrets, le loup inconnu n'était pas sorti.

Ils s'avancèrent vers la cabane en silence et ce fut Deaton qui se rapprocha en premier. Très silencieusement, il fit le tour de la cahute en laissant derrière lui une traînée de poudre de sorbier. Et quand il réussit à la clore pour enfermer magiquement l'endroit, des bruits de mouvements se firent entendre dans la cabane et l'Oméga sortit. Il regarda le groupe face à lui d'un air apeuré avant de tenter de fuir, mais il fut stoppé et projeté en arrière par la barrière druidique. Il se remit debout rapidement, avec l'air d'un animal prit au piège par de plus gros prédateurs.

\- Je... je... S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir. Couina-t-il.

Derek se rapprocha, les mains levées pour l'amadouer.

\- On ne va rien te faire. On doit te parler, et comme nous n'arrivions pas à t'attraper...

L'Oméga le fixa et une lueur de lucidité éclaira ses pupilles.

\- Toi... tu... tu ne m'as pas tué...

Le Loup-garou hocha la tête, comprenant que sa simple présence avait réussi à le calmer.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Mi-Micka.

\- Et tu viens de Redding, c'est ça ?

Le dénommé Micka hocha lentement la tête. Derek se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, remarquant qu'il n'avait aucun mouvement de recul en le voyant faire. Tant que ce n'était que lui qui s'adressait à lui et tentait quoi que ce soit envers lui, Micka semblait être en confiance. Peut-être était-ce par rapport au fait qu'il n'avait pas attenté à sa vie jusque-là, peut-être que le statut d'Alpha de Scott le mettait mal à l'aise, ou peut-être était-il un Natif et savait qu'il était entré sur le territoire illégalement, sans prévenir de sa venue alors qu'il était resté sur place. Si Scott suivait les rituels des Lycans, il avait tout à fait le droit de le mettre à mort. Derek n'en avait aucune idée, mais Micka semblait lui faire confiance, c'était un bon point.

\- Je m'appelle Derek. Se présenta-t-il enfin.

Il présenta brièvement les membres de la "meute" sans entrer dans les détails et le jeune Lycan hocha la tête pour les saluer. Lydia se rapprocha alors en souriant et se posta un peu en retrait de Derek.

\- Que fais-tu à Beacon Hills ?

Le sourire avenant de la jeune femme arracha un rougissement à l'Oméga qui déglutit en reconsidérant la question.

\- Au départ, je ne faisais que passer. Je ne voulais pas rester, mais je me retrouve bloqué ici... Déclara-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Même Scott avait remarqué qu'il ne mentait pas.

\- Comment as-tu pu te retrouver bloqué chez nous ? Demanda alors John.

Derek sentit tout de suite l'Oméga se refermer sur lui-même. Il calma le jeu en levant discrètement une main dans son dos pour faire signe au Shérif de lui laisser gérer cette affaire.

\- Pourquoi avoir quitté Redding ?

Micka se dandina d'une jambe à l'autre en jetant des regards autour de lui. Derek résista à son envie viscérale de lui secouer les plumes avec une gifle bien placée pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits, mais opta plutôt pour le raclement de gorge. L'Oméga les fixa tour à tour et eut un rire jaune.

\- Si je tentais de vous expliquer, vous ne me croiriez pas.

\- Oh, tu sais, avec les derniers jours qu'on vient de passer, on a eu notre quota d'incroyable. Je crois que plus rien ne peut nous étonner, maintenant. Railla Derek en grognant à moitié.

Micka le fixa intensément, cherchant sûrement à savoir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, et aussi simplement que ça, lâcha une phrase qui les conforta dans l'idée qu'il n'était pas étranger à tout ce qui leur arrivait.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

Derek tourna la tête pour jeter un regard entendu à Lydia et se concentra de nouveau sur Micka.

\- Quand tu dis que tu n'en sais rien...

\- Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire. Je me souviens très bien de Redding, du jour où je suis parti. - Son regard se fit vague, alors qu'il tentait de faire resurgir les souvenirs de cette journée - Je me souviens très bien de cette sensation que j'avais... Qu'il fallait que je parte. Je... je me souviens de la route... D'un vieux motel assez miteux à quelques kilomètres de là... On était de nouveau sur la route et... et... je crois qu'on a eu un accident et...

Il soupira en se frottant la tête.

\- Je me souviens de ma vie à Redding. De mon boulot, de mes collègues, de mes amis. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, j'ai dû fuir. Je... je savais que je devais m'en aller, partir le plus loin possible. Redding était devenu hostile et... Après, c'est le trou noir. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour arriver jusqu'ici... Je...

Son visage se décomposa.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici...

Derek déglutit en reconnaissant l'air hagard et perdu qu'il arborait. Comme Scott et les autres, comme Deaton et le Shérif. Lydia se rapprocha un peu plus.

\- Quand tu dis... 'On' ? Tu parles de qui ?

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Micka.

\- Tu as dit " On était de nouveau sur la route ". Qui était avec toi ?

Micka les regarda en déglutissant, le teint pâle.

\- Je... j'étais seul...

Derek sentait la bourde arriver d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- Quand on était dans la ruelle, l'autre soir... Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas de voiture. Alors je te le demande à nouveau : Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'à Beacon Hills ?

L'Oméga eu l'air d'avoir envie de pleurer de rage, les poings serrés autour de son pantalon au niveau de ses cuisses.

\- Je vous l'ai dit : Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai cette morsure qui refuse de guérir, ma mémoire plus trouée encore qu'un gruyère et que je me suis réveillé dans une putain de maison hantée ! Termina-t-il en criant.

Une seule seconde suffit pour lui arracher une mine déconfite.

\- Je... je suis désolé... C'est juste que... J'ai juste l'impression que je perds la tête.

\- Hm. On connaît la sensation. Soupira Derek. Écoute. Ce que je te propose, c'est qu'on essaye d'éclaircir tout ça, tous ensemble. Deaton va examiner ta blessure et on va te trouver un endroit décent où dormir, pour que tu reprennes tes esprits et—

\- Attends. S'interposa Lydia en posant une main sur l'avant-bras de Derek. Une maison hantée ?

Micka hocha la tête.

\- Montre-nous. Ordonna la jeune femme.

Le dénommé Micka hocha lentement la tête. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle ordonnait quelque chose, il accepta sans discuter.

L'Oméga accepta leur aide. Il fut donc reconnu par Scott, et Derek lui expliqua en quelques mots ce que Scott devait faire pour accepter Micka sur son territoire, sans pour autant l'accepter dans sa meute. Il se tut quant au fait que, officiellement, ces terres n'avaient toujours pas été reconnues par Scott et qu'ainsi, elles étaient fragiles. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour aborder cet aspect de son statut d'Alpha. Micka jura qu'il ne tenterait plus de fuir, que c'était déjà inespéré que Scott ne le mette pas à mort pour avoir gambadé librement sur son territoire, mais si en plus ils lui offraient leur aide, il n'allait certainement pas refuser.

Deaton brisa donc le cercle de sorbier et lui proposa d'examiner sa plaie.

Là, sur son épaule, trônait une morsure profonde. Ses chairs avaient été déchirées, les muscles attaqués, et elle saignait encore un peu. Visiblement, le jeune homme avait attendu la cicatrisation, comme son statut de Loup devrait pouvoir le faire, mais apparemment, ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il avait donc bandé rapidement le tout, jusqu'à ce que Deaton y jette un œil. Il la nettoya puis chercha quelques bandes neuves et propres pour bander la plaie dans la trousse de vétérinaire, posée dans sa voiture.

\- Ce n'est pas une morsure de loup, et pourtant, ça semble cicatriser comme... Eh bien à une vitesse humaine, et non lycanne. Expliqua le druide. C'est étrange...

\- Je me suis ouvert le bras en tombant dans la forêt, il y a deux jours, ça s'est refermé directement.

\- Donc, ce n'est que cette plaie qui pose problème... Marmonna Deaton tout haut.

\- Quelque chose dans la blessure, peut-être ? Supposa Chris, intelligemment.

\- Non, je l'ai nettoyée, il n'y a rien dans la blessure. Si ce n'est qu'elle ne cicatrise pas rapidement. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui t'a mordu ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

\- Je me suis réveillé dans la maison et c'était là. J'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou.

Un effluve amer de regret et de honte se dégagea de lui et Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dis pas ? Grogna-t-il.

Micka frissonna et baissa les yeux, honteux.

\- Je... je suis parti de la maison aussi vite que j'ai pu. Souffla-t-il.

\- Et ? Insista Derek, sentant que ce n'était pas tout.

\- Je... je n'étais pas seul. Murmura-t-il.

Derek sentit son Loup s'agiter en son sein, et un grognement féroce commença à rouler dans sa poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? S'enquit Lydia.

\- Je... j'étais accroché à un mur, et il y avait une fille à côté de moi, elle aussi attachée. Je... je ne sais pas si elle était encore vivante, mais je n'ai pas cherché à le savoir. J'ai réussi à me détacher et je suis parti... je l'ai abandonnée...

\- Et tu n'y es jamais retourner pour essayer de la sauver ? S'étonna Scott, son sens du devoir et son complexe de Héro révolté par la situation.

Micka le fusilla du regard.

\- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je viens de vivre, de ce que je vis, ces derniers jours. Je ne pouvais pas m'attarder sur place, je savais que je devais partir le plus loin possible ! Alors oui, j'ai abandonné cette pauvre fille, mais je suis certain que vous n'aurez pas fait mieux. Grogna-t-il.

C'eut pour effet de calmer Derek. C'était une fille. Ce n'était pas un garçon. Une fille. Une fille. Il y avait encore une chance.

\- Quelque chose t'a enlevé et te séquestrait. Réalisa soudainement le loup natif.

\- ... Je n'en sais rien. Souffla Micka, penaud.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ça mène à quoi, tout ça ? S'inquiéta Scott, frustré de ne pas comprendre la situation. Est-ce que vous y comprenez quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers Deaton.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être est-ce une personne qui a besoin de faire des sacrifices... je n'arrive pas à comprendre le lien avec la morsure, mais... je... je n'en sais rien. Avoua-t-il enfin, bouleversé.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu nous conduises à cette maison. Décida Lydia en se tournant vers Micka.

Celui-ci frissonna de peur et de dégoût, avant de déglutir et de dire d'une petite voix qu'ils ne le forceraient pas à rentrer à l'intérieur.

\- Tu resteras dehors pour faire le guet, si la maison est vide. Décréta l'Alpha.

Cela suffit à Micka. Il les conduit donc dans un quartier de lotissements, non loin du domicile de John. Descendant d'une des voitures, Scott regarda autour de lui.

\- Une maison hantée, dans ce quartier ? Sérieusement ?

Micka le regarda comme si une deuxième tête était en train de lui pousser.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Tu as vu l'état de la baraque ?

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Surenchérit Lydia, les sourcils froncés.

\- Mais, enfin, de ça ! Cria-t-il presque en balançant son bras vers le bout de la rue, du côté droit du trottoir.

Derek se retourna, intrigué. Ce quartier était tout ce qu'il y a de plus paisible, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, tout ce qu'il y a de plus—

Son regard dériva sur une maison aux volets bleus. Hey, attendez une minute, pourquoi... il eut cette impression étrange que son regard refusait de se fixer sur quelque chose et, comme Deaton l'avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée, il se concentra.

Et il la vit enfin, cette maison 'hantée'. Et, effectivement, avec cette description, Micka n'était pas loin de la réalité. La propriété semblait être à l'abandon depuis des années. Le jardin avait repris ses droits, engloutissant de vieilles décorations de Noël sous une végétation avide. Ils étaient en plein mois d'Avril.

Derek se retourna vivement vers Lydia pour la trouver avec les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte.

\- Tu la vois ? Se rassura Derek.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et, très vite, les autres comprirent ce qui venait de se passer. À la différence de la chambre, dans la maison du Shérif, ce n'était pas seulement une petite pièce qui était cette fois-ci cachée à la vue de tous, mais bien toute une maison.

\- Qui habite là ? ... ou, habitait. Se corrigea le plus âgé des loups en parlant au Shérif.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Constata celui-ci, la gorge serrée.

Tous se tournèrent vers la demeure délabrée avec l'étrange impression que quelque chose d'énorme était en train de se produire. En se rapprochant de cette curieuse maison qu'ils semblaient être les premiers à remarquer, Scott déclara à voix basse qu'il n'entendait qu'un cœur battre faiblement dans la bâtisse. Et en étendant ses sens vers les murs de pierre, le cœur de Derek se mit à battre la chamade. Lydia posa sa main sur son bras.

\- Derek ? Souffla-t-elle, sentant que quelque chose se passait.

Le loup-garou rouvrit les yeux. Ses pupilles bleues brillaient de puissance, de contentement et d'impatience. Il L'avait sentie. Cette odeur incroyable. Sans attendre les autres, il se précipita dans la maison, l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines. La porte ne résista pas à son assaut et il pénétra dans un couloir sombre et poussiéreux.

De là où il était, il avait une parfaite vision du salon. Et là, derrière des canapés qui n'avait plus accueilli personne depuis des années, assis et accroché au mur par des chaînes serrées, le garçon des photos.

* * *

 **REPONSES aux REVIEWS : **

.o.

* * *

 _Je ne sais pas trop comment je vais faire pour les publications suivantes... On verra bien... C'est presque la fin. Encore trois chapitres ! ( J'ai pas réussit à faire cours, désolé :/ )_

 _Pffeu. 'Win~_

 _P.S : Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas déjà, sachez que j'ai une adresse mail spéciale fanfictions – sur laquelle il va vraiment falloir que je mette à jour dans les réponses aux mails – pour ceux qui veulent papoter, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses : _plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail_ _POIIIINT com__

 _ _P.S2 : Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » :)__


	14. Chapter 14

**RATING :** M pour la violence, la douleur, l'angoisse.

 **BÊTA : Chewre** m'a corrigé ce chapitre :D

 **DISCLAIMER :** L'univers entier de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas bien sur. Mais l'histoire par contre... Bon, certaines personnes vont sûrement reconnaître certaines inspirations, mais sinon, c'est à moi, et j'aime beaucoup cette histoire.

 **NOTE ( A LIRE ) :** **/!\ ATTENTION /!\** Ceux qui arrivent sur mon compte pour la première fois, allez jeter un coup d'œil à mes autres fics. Je ne fais pas de la pub, c'est juste pour que vous compreniez dans quoi je barbotte habituellement.

Pour ceux qui sont habitué à mes extravagances comme ce concentré de cuteness qu'est la Thérapie Panda... Eh bien, sachez que ce n'est pas du tout le même délire. Je dis ça, je dis rien.

 **~ Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

• **QUELQUE CHOSE D' ÉTRANGE •**

 **- CHAPITRE 14 -**

Derek ne remarqua même pas que les autres l'avaient rejoint, non. Toute sa concentration était focalisée sur lui, Lui, et seulement Lui. Tout son corps le poussait vers cette silhouette avachie contre le mur, la respiration sifflante et lente, vers cette silhouette inconsciente.

\- C'est lui... murmura Lydia à ses côtés.

Sa petite main se glissa dans la sienne et la serra très fort.

\- C'est lui... Derek, on l'a retrouvé ! Souffla-t-elle en souriant.

La voix forte de Scott perça le coton de son esprit.

\- Pourquoi on ne s'en souvient pas ?

La silhouette eut un sursaut, et une voix faible leur parvint.

\- Lyd's ? Scotty ?

Derek le rejoignit en quelques enjambées, s'accroupissant à ses côtés. Il n'osa pas le toucher, de peur qu'il ne soit qu'un mirage, qu'il disparaisse sous ses doigts. Mais la main du gamin, posée sur ses cuisses, tressauta un instant et Derek ne put qu'y glisser la sienne. Sous des mèches de cheveux bruns et sales, les paupières papillonnèrent pour laisser apparaître des yeux à la couleur du miel, qui semblèrent reprendre vie en apercevant Derek.

\- Der' ?

Le Loup frissonna sous le diminutif qui réveilla en lui un sentiment d'appartenance.

\- Hey...

Sa voix tremblait. Les doigts du gamin se resserrèrent sur les siens.

\- J'hallucine... ou il t'a eu... toi aussi ? Réussit-il à souffler.

Derek secoua doucement la tête.

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre. On t'a retrouvé.

Les sourcils du gamin se haussèrent difficilement et il se mit à tousser avant de pouvoir parler.

\- C-Comment vous vous êtes souvenu ? Comment vous m'avez retrouvé ? Il... il m'a mordu...

Il se stoppa un instant en dévisageant Derek, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Un sourire triste éclaira ses traits et il laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur.

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas... murmura-t-il d'une voix douloureuse.

Derek sentit son Loup couiner et gratter les parois de la cage que formait son esprit, voulant se rouler en boule contre le jeune homme, lécher ses blessures et le couver. Le Natif déglutit en comprenant. Bien sûr qu'il avait un lien spécial avec le gamin. C'est pourquoi il avait été le seul à réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son Loup avait reconnu un potentiel compagnon en le jeune homme et avait commencé à se lier à lui. Mais le gamin étant humain, le lien n'était pas réciproque, et donc pas définitif. En tout cas pour le gamin, parce que pour lui, c'était déjà perdu. Il était déjà perdu.

Derek se rapprocha un peu plus et dégagea machinalement des mèches de cheveux de son visage.

\- Hey. Souffla-t-il d'une voix douce et basse. On va arranger ça.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et sourit faiblement.

\- C'est gentil... de dire ça...

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et tourna la tête vers les autres, qui étaient restés agglutinés dans le hall d'entrée, sûrement trop choqués pour entrer dans cette maison hors du temps, décorée pour la fête de Noël avec un cadavre de sapin depuis bien longtemps dégarni dans un coin de la pièce. Dieu seul savait ce qui avait bien pu se passer ici. Il fit signe à Deaton qui se rapprocha pour l'examiner, avant qu'un gloussement faible le fasse se retourner vers le plus jeune.

\- C'est ce que ... j'adore chez toi. Souffla le gamin.

Derek haussa un sourcil.

\- Ouais... Ça, aussi... derrière tes sourcils... qui parlent plus que toi... et ton air bougon grognon " _Je-suis-un...loup-garou-respecte-ma...supériorité_ ", t'es un gentil.

Lydia lâcha un rire clair derrière lui et le brun esquissa même un sourire.

\- T'es un gros nounours câlin, en plus. Gloussa-t-il de plus belle.

Derek sentit ses joues s'échauffer et les ricanements des autres dans son dos. Il regarda le gamin et son œil fiévreux et... ouais, c'était ça. Il posa sa main sur son front, frissonnant sous la chaleur.

\- Tu délires, gamin.

\- Que tu crois, Sourwolf. - Son regard se fit un peu vague et il murmura - J'adore quand ... tu m'appelles comme ça... gamin...

Il sembla vouloir lui lancer un regard taquin mais était définitivement trop fatigué pour ça, alors il préféra reposer sa tête contre le mur.

\- Je vais bien, Der'... promis...

\- À d'autres, jeune homme. Déclara Deaton après s'être rapproché et lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil.

Le jeune homme rouvrit une paupière et le regarda en souriant faiblement.

\- Hey, le véto-pas-si-véto-slash-gourou-mystique.

Deaton sourit à son tour et le cœur de Derek partit danser la samba encore une fois. Voilà ce qu'il leur manquait. Il leur manquait.

\- Hey, Der' ?

\- Hm ?

\- Partez avant... qu'il revienne, tu veux ?

Scott se rapprocha.

\- Qui va revenir ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Pas question qu'on parte sans toi. Grogna Derek.

Le jeune homme sourit.

\- Ah... mes deux loulous préférés... Scotty, tu t'occupes... bien de Kira, hein ?

Le jeune homme, un peu surpris et sûrement honteux de ne pas le reconnaître, hocha lentement la tête.

\- Et puis... Der'... vraiment. Partez. Maintenant... Je sais ce qui... m'attend. Anita est morte... quatre heures... après qu'il m'ait trouvé. Souffla-t-il en papillonnant des yeux.

\- Non mais je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien compris. On ne part pas sans toi.

\- Tu veilles sur ... mon père, hein ? Qu'il n'abuse pas... de la bouteille. Ou des pizzas...

Lydia s'accroupit à son tour au côté de Derek, les yeux humides et l'air hagard.

\- Je... commença-t-elle.

Il lui sourit.

\- Hey, ma Lydia...

Il tenta de lever son autre main pour la toucher mais cette dernière retomba sur sa jambe, sûrement trop lourde pour son état.

\- Ça va aller. Déclara-t-il d'une voix plus forte que précédemment. Ça va aller. Je suis content ... de vous avoir... revus.

Derek releva la tête au bruit de gorge que Kira venait de faire. Cette dernière était allée en repérage dans la maison et était revenue auprès d'eux, passant derrière le canapé. Contre le mur invisible de la porte d'entrée, deux corps inertes avaient, semble-t-il, été balancés ou tirés jusque-là, juste pour dégager le passage. Derek les regarda d'un œil vide avant de serrer un peu plus la main du jeune homme.

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir. Déclara-t-il.

Le jeune homme sursauta alors que le loup-garou lui prenait le plus de douleur possible.

\- Der', arrête.

\- Non.

\- Derek !

\- Non !

Deaton souffla qu'il était transportable. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Derek pour qu'il attrape les chaînes et les tire brutalement, les arrachant du mur dans un nuage de poussière et de plâtre. Il allait le soulever et le prendre contre lui quand il sentit le t-shirt collé du jeune homme contre son torse. Tout doucement, il fit glisser la manche, et là, sur l'épaule, la même morsure que Micka.

\- Vous laissez pas... mordre...

Et il s'évanouit. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Derek crut qu'il était... qu'il était... parti. Mais heureusement, et même s'il était faible et presque inaudible, le battement de son cœur était toujours présent. Mélissa se rapprocha, prit son pouls et sa température.

\- On devrait rapidement l'emmener à l'hôpital. Déclara-t-elle, inquiète.

Derek hocha lentement la tête et se redressa en prenant le corps bien trop maigre contre lui. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé ? John se trouvait juste derrière lui, et il put enfin voir son garçon, cet enfant dont il avait oublié l'existence. Un regard de sa part apprit à Derek que, malgré tous ses efforts, sa mémoire ne lui revenait pas.

Un bruit de course leur parvint. Micka entra dans la maison en trombe, l'air pâle et tremblant.

\- Il... il... Il est là, il a mordu votre ami, il...

Derek, Scott et John se regardèrent sans comprendre. Mélissa était là, Deaton aussi, Lydia était au chevet des deux corps sans vie de la pièce, Isaac se tenait à côté de Kira, qui se tenait elle-même à côté de sa mère. Ils étaient tous là, Micka était seul à faire le guet. Ce dernier sursauta et se retourna vers la porte, entrant dans le salon à reculons, tremblant.

\- Regardez qui voilà... La brebis galeuse rentre à la maison... S'éleva une voix sombre avec un très fort accent irlandais.

Un homme entra alors. Plutôt petit et mince. Il avait les cheveux clairs, peut-être un peu trop. Il portait un vieux jeans délabré, un sweat à capuche qui mangeait la moitié d'un visage pâle et squelettique. Derek frissonna en réalisant qu'il était incapable de lui donner un âge. Il se déplaçait aussi facilement qu'un jeune homme, avait les mains d'un vieillard, la voix d'un fumeur de longues années et un visage... intemporel. L'homme haussa les sourcils et sourit de toutes ses dents, des dents pointues et couvertes de sang.

\- Et tu m'as ramené un petit quatre-heures, comme c'est agréable...

Il s'avança un peu plus et jeta une jeune femme qu'il avait traînée jusqu'ici en la tirant par les cheveux. Cette dernière, évanouie, avait un gros bleu au visage et ses bras nus laissaient apparaître une morsure comme celle de Micka et du jeune homme dans les bras de Derek. Ce dernier resserra sa prise autour du corps frêle, un grognement féroce provenant de sa poitrine. L'homme le regarda avec amusement puis prit un air faussement embêté.

\- Je crois qu'il y a un de vos amis sur le sol, dans la rue, dans les vapes.

Il lâcha un petit " _Oh_ " et sourit de plus belle.

\- Suis-je bête. Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui je parle, n'est-ce pas ?

La tension était palpable dans la pièce. Ce fut Kira qui bougea la première. Elle feula vers l'homme avant de se jeter sur lui, crocs sortis, et ses pouvoirs chatoyant autour de ses mains. Mais l'homme fut plus rapide. Il tournoya sur lui-même et envoya son pied dans son abdomen. La jeune femme expira tout l'air de ses poumons et tangua en arrière, mais il la rattrapa et l'attira à lui avant de planter ses crocs dans sa gorge. Elle lâcha un hurlement de douleur. Ses pouvoirs firent clignoter les lampes de la maison. Puis il laissa le corps de la femme asiatique tomber sur le sol. Derek déglutit et eut un mouvement de recul. C'était allé très vite, si vite qu'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer, comme les autres. Cet homme était rentré avec une femme, et soudainement, une deuxième se faisait à moitié ouvrir la gorge devant eux, sans qu'ils sachent d'où elle sortait. L'homme les regarda un instant avant de rejeter la tête en arrière et d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant.

\- Je vais vous effacer un à un, puis me régaler de vos vies. C'est Noël avant l'heure !

Il écarta les bras.

\- Vous avez vu ? Cette maison n'attendait que nous pour fêter l'événement.

Puis il se mit à chanter.

\- " _Il est né, le divin enfaaaaant~_ ".

Scott se ramassa sur lui-même en grognant. Il fit rougeoyer ses pupilles et se mit devant sa mère pour la protéger. Dieu seul savait ce que cet homme était capable de faire. Isaac se mit lui aussi en position défensive pour se mettre au côté de Noshiko et John dégaina son arme. Sans plus attendre, le combat s'engagea. L'autre n'était pas plus fort qu'eux, voire même beaucoup moins, étant donné qu'il semblait avoir la même force qu'un humain, mais semblait aussi manier n'importe quel style de combat à un niveau très élevé, et entre la force brute et la force combinée, cette dernière l'emportait bien souvent.

Derek savait qu'il devait intervenir, qu'il devait déposer son précieux colis dans les bras de Lydia qui ne s'était pas encore jetée dans la bataille. Mais justement, son colis était bien trop précieux pour qu'il le lâche ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Sans même le réaliser, Derek se recroquevilla sur lui-même, non pas pour se faire plus petit, mais pour mieux protéger le jeune homme. Il n'entendait que son cœur battre de plus en plus lentement, sa respiration difficile, et au lieu de s'inquiéter de l'issue du combat, il ne pouvait que penser quelques phrases décousues comme « _Tiens jusqu'à l'hôpital_ », « _Ne me laisse pas, tu n'as pas le droit_ », ou encore « _Pas toi_ ». Une de ses mains était étroitement enroulée autour du poignet du gamin, qui avait le bout des doigts presque noir, alors qu'il tentait de repousser l'inévitable.

Il ne mourra pas. Pas dans ses bras. Ils avaient encore le temps.

Peut-être qu'il était assez lâche pour abandonner les autres au beau milieu d'un combat, pour l'emmener lui-même à l'hôpital.

Peut-être qu'il devrait l'emporter dans sa tanière, qu'ils s'enterrent tous les deux sous des tonnes de couvertures pour partager leur chaleur corporelle.

Ou peut-être qu'il fallait qu'il reste sur place, pour partager la douleur du plus jeune, afin qu'il n'ait plus mal.

Mais la mort faisait souvent souffrir. Et il n'était pas idiot, il savait parfaitement que tout ce que les lycans pouvaient faire, c'était soulager le supplice des autres, et pas leur recouvrer la vie.

Tout ce qu'il faisait en l'instant, c'était rendre ses dernières minutes plus paisibles. Et même si la douleur pouvait garder alerte, à en juger par l'état du jeune homme, tout cela ne ferait que l'accabler inutilement.

Derek était dans une impasse.

* * *

 **REPONSES aux REVIEWS : **

**LilaG** : Han, merci beaucoup ! \O/

.o.

 _Je sais vraiment couper à des moments où il ne faut pas, hein ? Mais ne vous en faîtes pas. Ce soir, la suite. Et demain matin, la fin._

 _Pffiou. 'Win~_

 _P.S : Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas déjà, sachez que j'ai une adresse mail spéciale fanfictions – sur laquelle il va vraiment falloir que je mette à jour dans les réponses aux mails – pour ceux qui veulent papoter, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses : _plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail_ _POIIIINT com__

 _ _P.S2 : Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » :)__


	15. Chapter 15

**RATING :** M pour la violence, la douleur, l'angoisse.

 **BÊTA :** J'allais pas faire bosser **Chewre** le jour du reveillon. DONC, ce n'est pas corrigé. Ni lui, ni le 16 ^^

 **DISCLAIMER :** L'univers entier de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas bien sur. Mais l'histoire par contre... Bon, certaines personnes vont sûrement reconnaître certaines inspirations, mais sinon, c'est à moi, et j'aime beaucoup cette histoire.

 **NOTE ( A LIRE ) :** **/!\ ATTENTION /!\** Ceux qui arrivent sur mon compte pour la première fois, allez jeter un coup d'œil à mes autres fics. Je ne fais pas de la pub, c'est juste pour que vous compreniez dans quoi je barbotte habituellement.

Pour ceux qui sont habitué à mes extravagances comme ce concentré de cuteness qu'est la Thérapie Panda... Eh bien, sachez que ce n'est pas du tout le même délire. Je dis ça, je dis rien.

 **~ Bonne lecture ~**

• **QUELQUE CHOSE D' ÉTRANGE •**

 **- CHAPITRE 15 -**

Scott se fit projeter en arrière, tombant lourdement sur les fesses. L'homme écarta les bras en souriant fièrement.

\- Eh bien quoi, c'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire ? Se moqua-t-il ouvertement.

Il avait réussit à tous les essoufflés. Une deuxième femme asiatique se tenait maintenant allongée elle aussi sur le sol, aux côtés de la première, le regard vitreux de l'inconscience braqué sur Derek et son fardeau, le bras sanglant où cette chose avait dû la mordre. Derek grogna un peu plus, les jambes tremblantes. Il se laissa glisser au sol, les membres douloureux et le souffle court. Il y avait tellement... Tellement de douleur... Ses yeux piquèrent de larmes de sang. Lydia et Deaton furent à ses côtés alors qu'Isaac tentait le tout pour le tout en se jetant dans un combat désespéré contre l'homme. Deaton vit la main du lycan presque totalement noire de veines et tenta de le faire lâcher prise.

\- Derek, tu n'es plus en train de le soulager là, tu es en train de te tuer toi aussi ! Derek, lâche-le !

\- Hors de question... Grogna-t-il de plus belle.

Il ne savait plus qui parlait dans l'instant. Lui, ou le Loup. Mais l'un comme l'autre n'avait qu'un seul but, et c'était le même : La sécurité du plus jeune contre lui. Le lâcher était tout simplement hors de question.

\- Derek, s'il te plaît... Plaida Lydia, les sanglots dans la voix.

\- Je... Ne peux pas le laisser... Gémit le Loup. Ou Derek. Ou les deux.

La jeune femme le regarda durant un instant, avant de sursauter quand Isaac percuta le mur à côté d'elle, tombant dans l'inconscience avant d'avoir touché le sol.

\- " _Toujours s'attaquer aux humains, et aux humains seulement !_ " qu'ils disaient ! Alors qu'avec vous... Ahahaha ! Avec vous ! Il y a tellement plus de... FUN !

Il rejoignit la silhouette recroquevillée de Micka derrière le canapé et lui attrapa les cheveux pour lui cogner violemment la tête contre le mur, déclarant qu'il l'avait déjà mordu et qu'il le gardait pour plus tard. Il le balança en travers des autres corps avant que Scott ne se jette de nouveau sur lui, grimpant sur son dos dans un grognement de colère. Lydia attrapa le visage de Derek entre ses doigts, le faisant réaliser par la même occasion qu'il était en train de se transformer.

\- Il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance... Tu me fais confiance ? Fais-moi confiance.

Elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme dans les bras du loup-garou et se redressa, attrapant un des pieds d'une table qui avait été détruite durant l'affrontement. Elle se rapprocha silencieusement de Scott et de l'homme toujours en train de se battre, et quand la cause de tous leurs malheur du moment réussit à se débarrasser de Scott en lui envoyant son genoux dans des parties sensibles, elle en profita pour abattre son gourdin improvisé sur le crâne de leur assaillant.

En vain.

Celui-ci se retourna et attrapa Lydia par le poignet, l'attira à lui en fredonnant de contentement devant une " _telle beauté"_. Il l'immobilisa en agrippant fermement ses hanches, plaquant son nez dans son cou et la faisant crier de surprise.

\- Oh, tu crieras pour moi, chérie... Peut-être te dévorais-je en dernière... Après tout, il y a tant à faire avec un si joli corps comme le tiens~ Chatonna-t-il en riant à moitié.

Puis il planta ses crocs dans son épaule, comme il l'avait fait avec les autres. La jeune femme ne hurla pas, elle ne fit que se crisper et gémir au travers de ses dents serrées. Il la lâcha et la poussa sur la pile de corps qui commençait à s'entasser et comme ça, juste comme ça, Derek avait oublié qui elle était.

\- Croyez-moi. Je suis peiné. J'ai vraiment cru que vous, vous alliez valoir la peine. - Il fit un mouvement de bras vers les deux corps sans vie à l'autre bout de la pièce - ceux là, ils étaient marrant, à fuir de villes en villes. Mais à un moment donné, c'était lassant. Il faut me comprendre, j'ai plus de deux siècles moi, je me lasse très vite. Mais vous, vous aviez tellement de potentiel ! Et regardez-vous maintenant. Une bande de bras cassés. Une bande de louveteaux encore tous jeunes. Quoique toi, mon mignon - déclara-t-il en montrant Derek du doigt - tu m'impressionnes. Regardes-toi, à remuer ciel et terre pour quelqu'un dont tu ignores l'existence. Et pourtant tu es là, à faire barrage entre lui et moi... Tu sais qu'il était sûr que tu allais le trouver. Même quand j'ai prit ce malin plaisir à lui expliquer ce que les gens de mon espère faisait à des mollusques tels que vous. Il y croyait dur comme fer... Et te voilà. Un vrai prince charmant.

 _Derek ne l'écoutait pas_. **Le Loup ne l'écoutait pas**. Personne ne l'écoutait. Ça faisait trop mal. C'était trop douloureux, c'était trop. De la lave coulait dans ses veines, des insectes rampaient sous sa peau, son corps et son âme s'écartelaient _pour s'étendre autour du gamin_ pour le protéger ; **dans le gamin** pour le protéger. _Derek sentait_ \- **le Loup sentait** \- _cette chose qui faisait de lui Homme_ \- **cette chose qui faisait de lui Bête** \- **s'agi** _ **ter**_ _et_ _**s'entremêler**_. Loup et Homme firent face à l'agresseur, qui riait de le voir ainsi, de le voir se battre contre lui même. Loup et Homme lui faisaient face... Unis. Loup et Homme étaient un à nouveau. Derek cligna lentement des paupières, désormais sur ses quatre pattes et sa queue noire dressée, fouettant l'air derrière lui.

L'homme ne riait plus à présent.

Derek sentait cette force nouvelle, cette force brute et cet instinct aiguisé parcourir ses veines, oxygéner son cerveau, affûtant encore plus ses sens. C'est pour ça qu'il les vit avant l'homme.

Ce dernier avait envoyé John se cogner contre un mur pour l'assommer, déclarant que faire disparaître un membre si haut gradé des forces de l'ordre n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Il voulait juste le laisser partir, sans aucun souvenirs de pourquoi il était venu ici, plus seul que jamais. Mais l'homme n'avait pas remarqué que John avait reprit ses esprits et avait dégainé son arme, attendant l'angle parfait pour l'abattre de là où il était.

L'homme ne voyait pas non plus que la belle jeune femme rousse n'était pas aussi inconsciente qu'il le croyait. Il était tellement sûr que chacun tournait de l'œil après avoir été mordu qu'il ne faisait même plus attention à la pile de corps qui s'entassait derrière lui, et la jeune femme s'était lentement redressée, un peu lente mais alerte, un sabre japonnais genre katana qu'elle avait récupéré dans le dos d'une des asiatiques dans la main. Elle plongea son regard dans ceux lupins de Derek, qui sentit une vague de confiance le traverser en la voyant faire. Il se ramassa sur lui même en grognant, ses oreilles plaquées en arrière sur son crâne. L'homme grimaça en réalisant qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre un Loup complet et en phase avec lui-même.

Derek lâcha sa concentration sur lui une fraction de seconde, baissant sa tête pour frotter son museau contre la joue du jeune homme toujours inconscient entre ses pattes. Sa langue passa doucement sur un bout de la plaie que laissait entrevoir le t-shirt ayant glisser, puis enfouie sa truffe dans son cou. Une sorte de ronronnement de contentement le fit vibrer. Il était toujours là. Toujours faible, mais bien là. A l'aide de son museau, il remonta le t-shirt pour laisser voir un torse couvert de bleus qui le firent grogner de colère. Il posa doucement sa patte sur son ventre, essayant de prendre de nouveau un peu de sa douleur. Mais au lieu de sentir la douleur couler en lui, ce ne fut pas des veines noires qui luisirent sur son pelage tout aussi sombre, mais des veines blanches qui partaient de lui pour aller dans le jeune homme. Derek sentit ce dernier reprendre du poil de la bête – sans mauvais jeux de mot – et passa un coup de langue sur son visage. Le jeune homme plissa du nez avant d'entrouvrir un œil encore fatigué et grogner.

\- Putain, Der'... Tu sais que ça ne part pas au lavage...

Le Loup frotta sa truffe contre sa joue. Qu 'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire, il était là...

\- Comment tu as fait ça ?! Couina l'homme. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, ce n'est qu'un humain !

Derek releva son imposante tête vers lui et retroussa les babines pour grogner d'une manière menaçante, se ramassant sur lui même pour protéger le gamin et pour se préparer à bondir. L'homme sursauta et fit deux pas hésitants en arrière.

C'est tout ce qu'il fallait.

Les deux détonations brisèrent le silence comme dans une grotte, bientôt suivit par le cri de douleur de l'homme. John avait tiré, la femme rousse s'était rapproché encore plus et avait planté d'un coup sec et entraîné le sabre jusqu'à la garde dans le dos de l'homme. Celui-ci baissa lentement la tête pour regarder d'un air perdu la lame sortir de son ventre. Il eu juste le temps de relever la tête quand la jeune femme retira le sabre avant que Derek ne saute sur lui pour planter ses crocs dans son cou, fermant d'un coup sec sa mâchoire et brisant sa nuque. Ils tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, les griffes de Derek plantées fermement dans le poitrail de l'homme. Mais ils n'étaient jamais trop prudent, alors d'un coup de griffes puissant, il sépara la tête du torse comme on fait sauter un bouchon de champagne.

Et aussi simplement que ça, l'homme fut tué, et Lydia se laissa tomber au sol en soupirant. Derek releva la tête.

Lydia ! Elle s'appelait Lydia, bien sûr qu'elle s'appelait Lydia ! Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ! Et Kira, et Noshiko qui étaient inconscientes sur le sol, et Chris, qui devait toujours être inconscient dans la rue... Et … Oh, par tous les Dieux, Stiles.

Derek couina en lâchant le corps sanguinolent et retourna auprès de son amant. Inquiet, paniqué, le Loup le renifla partout, déposant du sang de sa victime pas si innocente que ça sur les affaires qu'il portait. Ces mêmes affaires qu'il portait quand il avait quitté le loft en trombe Dimanche soir. À ses côtés, Deaton déposait une rune de guérison sur son torse tandis que Mélissa tenait sa main, pleurant silencieusement.

\- Stiles, reste avec nous. Mon cœur, reste avec nous. Souffla-t-elle d'une voix pleines de sanglots.

Le jeune homme réussit à rouvrir un œil et eu un sourire paresseux.

\- Hey les copains...

Derek gémit en entendant sa voix si faible... Il s'allongea sur le sol, n'ayant pas le courage de faire face à ce qui était en train d'arriver sous sa forme humain. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Stiles, qui souffla un rire.

\- Sourwolf... Tu m'chatouilles...

Le dit Sourwolf gémit de plus belle en posant sa patte sur son torse, recommençant le petit rituel d'un peu plus tôt, les veines blanches pulsant vers la peau de Stiles. Ce dernier eu la force de lever la main et de la poser sur la tête de Derek.

\- Hey big guy... Fais pas ça... Souffla-t-il.

Mais Derek ne l'écoutait pas, il se concentrait plutôt sur sa force qui passait dans Stiles, cette force qui allait le guérir. Elle le devait.

\- Ça va aller... ça va aller...

La main de Stiles se fit plus lourde sur son crâne et glissa lentement, et son cœur s'arrêta, aussi simplement que ça. Melissa et Lydia crièrent, Scott gémit de douleur et Derek... Eh bien Derek n'écouta que son instinct, ouvrit la gueule et mordit Stiles.

Rideau.

 **REPONSES aux REVIEWS : **

**LilaG** : Han, merci beaucoup ! \O/

.o.

 _ON SE CALME ! ON SE CALME !_

 _Tout d'abord, joyeux Noël à tous et à toutes !_

 _Ensuite, attendez la fin avant de me tuer !_

 _Bisous quand même ! 'Win~_

 _ **P.S : Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas déjà, sachez que j'ai une adresse mail spéciale fanfictions – sur laquelle il va vraiment falloir que je mette à jour dans les réponses aux mails – pour ceux qui veulent papoter, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses :** _plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail_ _POIIIINT com__

 _ _P.S2 : Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » :)__


	16. Chapter 16

**RATING :** M pour la violence, la douleur, l'angoisse.

 **BÊTA :** J'allais pas faire bosser **Chewre** le jour du reveillon. DONC, ce n'est pas corrigé. ^^

 **DISCLAIMER :** L'univers entier de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas bien sur. Mais l'histoire par contre... Bon, certaines personnes vont sûrement reconnaître certaines inspirations, mais sinon, c'est à moi, et j'aime beaucoup cette histoire.

 **NOTE ( A LIRE ) :** **/!\ ATTENTION /!\** Ceux qui arrivent sur mon compte pour la première fois, allez jeter un coup d'œil à mes autres fics. Je ne fais pas de la pub, c'est juste pour que vous compreniez dans quoi je barbotte habituellement.

Pour ceux qui sont habitué à mes extravagances comme ce concentré de cuteness qu'est la Thérapie Panda... Eh bien, sachez que ce n'est pas du tout le même délire. Je dis ça, je dis rien.

 **~ Bonne lecture ~**

• **QUELQUE CHOSE D' ÉTRANGE •**

 **- CHAPITRE 16 -**

 _\- Non._

 _Derek soupira en se laissant aller dans le canapé, regardant son amant faire les cent pas dans son appartement – leur appartement, vu le nombre d'heures qu'ils y passaient ensemble._

 _\- Stiles... Grogna Derek._

 _\- Oh, pas besoin de faire ton Bêta de tête avec moi ! Il n'est pas encore près._

 _\- Ça fait un an que tu me dis ça. Tout le monde le sait... Enfin presque, les personnes les plus importantes pour nous le savent. Il ne reste plus que lui._

 _\- Il n 'est pas près !_

 _\- Mais il ne le sera jamais Stiles. Tu t'attends à quoi ? Que l'on devienne potes comme cochon du jour au lendemain ? Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça._

 _Stiles le fusilla du regard._

 _\- Eh bien ça devrait ! Pourquoi je devrais cacher l'homme que j'aime à mon meilleur ami borné ? Sérieusement, c'est n'importe quoi !_

 _Derek ravala un sourire de contentement. Il adorait quand Stiles disait qu'il l'aimait._

 _\- Justement. Mieux vaux lui dire. Déclara-t-il de nouveau, soulevant le fait qu'il venait de se contredire._

 _Stiles ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, croisant les bras sur son torse et se laissa tomber à ses côtés._

 _\- Ça devient n'importe quoi..._

 _Derek se rapprocha et passa une main dans ses cheveux._

 _\- C'est toi qui l'a dit..._

 _\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire un effort ? Essayez de vous entendre ?_

 _\- Je peux faire tous les efforts que tu veux, Scott ne le verra pas d'un bon œil. Mais il faut lui dire, au lieu de reporter toujours l'échéance. Ce n'est pas possible qu'il le prenne bien, pas quand son meilleur ami fricote avec l'ennemi._

 _Stiles loucha en le regardant d'un drôle d'air._

 _\- Tu n'es pas l'ennemi._

 _\- Pour l'Alpha qu'il est, le Potentiel que je suis est l'ennemi._

 _Le jeune homme soupira en rejetant sa tête en arrière, fixant le plafond._

 _\- Pourquoi rien n'est jamais simple..._

 _Derek se rapprocha et déposa un baiser au coin de sa mâchoire._

 _\- On est pas des gens simples._

 _Stiles gloussa sous la caresse._

 _\- Ouais... Mais quand même. Il devrait faire un effort._

 _\- Son instinct d'Alpha est plus fort, c'est comme ça._

 _\- Vous m'faîtes chier avec vos instincts, les mecs... Grogna le plus jeune._

 _Puis il se redressa et attrapa le verre de vin qu'ils avaient sortit pour la soirée, en bu une gorgée puis le reposa avant de se blottir contre Derek, qui referma les bras autour de lui._

 _\- Je t'aime, Grognon._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi, gamin._

 _Stiles gloussa un peu sous le surnom qu'il lui attribuait depuis que Stiles avait commencé à le draguer, prétextant qu'il était encore trop jeune pour qu'ils sortent ensemble et... Et trois semaines après, Stiles présentait Derek à son père._ Gamin _était resté, surnom affectif, rappel de leurs premiers mois où ils se cachaient de tous. Puis Lydia avait un jour embarqué Stiles dans une virée shopping pour lui déclarer qu'elle trouvait le_ Sterek _très tendance et que ça lui allait bien au teins, mieux que le_ Stalia _. Le jeune homme était resté resté bouche bée devant sa perspicacité, ce n'était pas comme si ils étaient si tactile en présence des autres._

 _«_ \- Justement chéri. Vous étiez plus tactiles avant, maintenant vous faîtes tout pour paraître normaux. Sauf que vous n'avez jamais été normal en présence de l'autre. Grillés, mes poussins. _» Avait déclaré la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil, avant de le surcharger de sac de courses._

 _Puis Danny l'avait félicité d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui accepte de répondre à sa mythique question "_ Am I attractive to the gay guys _", faisant rougir le jeune homme._

 _Puis Derek passait beaucoup de temps avec son père, qui appréciait vraiment son beau-fils._

 _Puis ils s'engueulaient, se réconciliaient, Stiles était même aller demandé des conseils à Mélissa et... Et une année était passée ainsi, et seul Scott ignorait encore tout de ce qui liait Stiles et Derek. Enfin..._

 _\- Je le savais._

 _Stiles couina en se redressant, quittant les bras de Derek. Son meilleur ami était arrivé sans qu'ils ne le remarquent et se tenait à la porte, les poings et la mâchoire serrée. Le jeune homme sauta sur ses pieds, tandis que Derek soupirait en se redressant._

 _\- Eh bien... Si tu le savais, ce n'est plus... plus une surprise. Marmonna Stiles avant de sourire d'un air gêné._

 _\- Tu m'as trahis, connard. Grogna Scott, les yeux rougeoyant._

 _Stiles eu un mouvement de recule en fronçant les sourcils._

 _\- Hey, je te permets pas. On ne sort pas ensemble à ce que je sache, je te trahis en aucun cas._

 _Derrière lui, Derek grogna en sortant ses griffes et ses crocs, près à se battre. Scott grogna plus fort, sortant ses crocs._

 _\- Je te parles pas à toi. Pesta Scott. Bouge de là._

 _Stiles sursauta et fronça les sourcils alors que Derek attrapait doucement son bras et le tira derrière lui._

 _\- Lâche-le. Gronda l'Alpha._

 _Derek fit claquer sa mâchoire._

 _\- Il est à moi. Siffla Derek._

 _\- Hey ! S'exclama Stiles._

 _\- Tu n'as pas intérêt. Il est à moi ! Hurla Scott avant de lui sauter dessus._

 _Stiles s'écarta alors que Derek et Scott commençaient à se battre, et le jeune homme leva les bras en les agitant._

 _\- Hey les mecs, mais calmez-vous !_

 _\- IL EST A MOI, CONNARD ! C'EST MON BÊTA, TU NE L'AURAS PAS ! Pestait Scott avant de mordre Derek à l'épaule._

 _Ce dernier hurla et le repoussa, le faisant tomber sur la table basse qui explosa en mille morceaux._

 _\- Mais calmez-vous ! Tenta de se faire entendre Stiles._

 _\- C'est MON compagnon ! Surenchérit Derek sans écouter son amant._

 _Ils continuèrent de se battra avant que Stiles ne leur envoie une chaise pour les séparer un instant, le temps de pouvoir parler._

 _\- Je n'appartiens NI à l'un, NI à l'autre ! Vous allez pas bien ! Bordel, je ne choisirais aucun de vous si vous continuez à vous comportez de cette manière !_

 _Mais les deux Loups ne l'écoutèrent pas, préférant se jeter de nouveau sur l'autre pour se battre de plus belle. Stiles cria de frustration avant de leur hurler à la tronche qu'ils avaient intérêt à s'entendre avant qu'il ne revienne, sinon ça allait barder pour eux deux._

 _\- Vous me faîtes chier ! Hurla-t-il en claquant la porte derrière lui._

 _Malheureusement, le temps qu'ils se calment et que Scott quitte les lieux après avoir décroché une énième droite à Derek pour essayer de l'assommer, ils l'avaient tous deux oubliés._

.*.

Derek ouvrit les yeux en sursautant, haletant et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il détestait de rêver de ce soir où tout avait basculer, il se réveillait toujours dans un était de panique et il lui fallait plusieurs minutes pour se calmer. Son bras bougea dans le lit froid, le ramenant à la dure réalité. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette nouvelle vie... Il n'y arrivait pas. Inspirant par la bouche, il attrapa un second oreiller à ses côtés pour y enfouir son nez, s'asseyent au bord du lit pour cacher ses larmes dans le tissus. Son odeur diminué l'assaillit et il haleta difficilement. Les dernières bribes de son cauchemar s'accrochèrent à sa peau et il ferma un peu plus fort les paupières.

Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux, le faisant frissonner. Il releva la tête et renifla fort peu élégamment.

\- Hey Derek. Lui sourit-il.

Ce dernier secoua la tête pour se réveiller totalement alors que Stiles se glissait sur le lit à ses côtés, se blottissant contre lui. Son cœur commença à reprendre un rythme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal et il soupira, son angoisse se dissipant peu à peu. Ses mains couraient sur le corps de Stiles, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien. Puis il appuya sa tempe contre le crâne de son amant, se gorgeant de son odeur.

\- Je vais bien Sourwolf... Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve...

\- Je n'aime pas me réveiller et que tu ne sois pas là... Soupira-t-il.

\- Désolé... Mais j'avais quelques coups de fils à passer et je ne voulais pas te déranger. Tu dors peu, alors je n'allais pas gâcher quelques heures grappillées en fin d'après midi.

Derek jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et réalisa qu'il faisait désormais nuit. Et qu'il était en effet exténué.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Micka ? Demanda-t-il en enlaçant Stiles.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

\- C'est lui qui m'a appelé. Il est bien arrivé à Redding, et il a bien trouvé la porte dans sa maison.

\- ... Comment il le vit ? S'enquit Derek.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il n'a aucun souvenir de sa meute, ni de sa fuite, et encore moins de sa sœur et de son beau-frère. Il est dévasté.

\- Peut-être qu'il devrait rester avec nous quelques temps. Proposa-t-il.

Stiles resta silencieux quelques instant avant de soupirer.

\- Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il est en train de vivre... Réaliser qu'on avait une famille mais qu'on en a aucun souvenir... Et qu'il l'a abandonner aux mains de ce monstre...

\- Il ne devrait pas s'en vouloir...

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais il n'y crois pas trop. Peut-être devrait-il parler à Deaton.

Tout en discutant, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient allongés sur le lit et étaient étroitement enlacés.

\- Tu as des nouvelles ? Demanda Derek.

\- Je l'ai appelé juste après. Il a terminé l'autopsie. Cette espèce doit se nourrir de l'énergie vitale d'une personne pour vivre. Et d'après l'état de ses organes, celui là était très vieux. Sa salive sécrète un anesthésiant naturel, c'est pour ça que c'était si facile. Une morsure et on est docile...

Le jeune homme frissonna en repensant sûrement au faux accident mit en scène par l'homme pour le forcer à descendre de sa voiture pour le mordre et l'emmener dans la maison vide.

\- Et pour t'effacer de la mémoire de toute le monde, comment il a fait ? S'enquit Derek en glissant sa main sur le bandage de la morsure encore suintante sur l'épaule de son amant.

\- Deaton à trouver des marques sur son palais et sous sa langue, qui ressemblent beaucoup aux runes de dissimulation et de mémoire. Il pense qu'à l'époque de leur création, une de ces choses a été découverte et que les runes ont été élaborées à l'aide de l'examen de son corps.

Un silence doux s'installa entre eux. La main de Stiles s'était glissée sous le haut de Derek et caressait doucement son torse, tandis que le lycan le serrait contre lui, la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Mais ce n'est pas de la mémoire de tout le monde... Juste de ceux et celles qui me connaissaient.

La voix de Stiles était terne et Derek su qu'il repensait à ces quelques jours de détention. Son amant passa une main rassurante dans son dos.

\- Il me répétait tous les jours que personne ne me cherchait parce que personne ne se rappelait même de moi. Ça faisait partit du jeu...

\- Moi je me souvenais de toi... Presque.

Stiles releva la tête et lui sourit doucement.

\- Je sais... Il m'a dit qu'il était... ' _désolé_ ' de s'en prendre à moi, mais qu'après le départ imprévu de Micka, il devait trouver quelqu'un pour son dîner... Et que même si c'était plus marrant, il ne devait pas attaquer à des lycans, il risquait de prendre le compagnon de l'un d'eux, et que le sort ne fonctionne pas... Et c'est ce qui s'est passé avec toi. Sourit-il.

Dieu seul savait combien de personne avait disparu sans que personne ne le réalise, dieu seul savait combien de sœurs, de frères, d'amants, d'amis avait été effacés de la réalité. Il resserra sa prise autour de Stiles. Ils étaient passés si près de la catastrophe... Si proche. Stiles bougea un peu et le fixa dans les yeux. Derek fit rougeoyer ses pupilles juste pour avoir le plaisir d'observer celle de Stiles prendre une teinte bleue électrique. Le jeune homme avait bien protester faiblement quant à la couleur de ses yeux lupins, mais au moins il était en vie.

La première fois, Derek avait abandonné son pouvoir d'alpha pour sauver sa sœur. Cette fois-ci, il l'avait retrouvé pour sauver son compagnon.

Le jeune homme, perdu dans son regard, souffla que Scott les avait invité à dîner dans la soirée, puisque depuis qu'ils avaient récupérer Stiles vivant, son meilleur ami ami d'Alpha faisait tout pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir pousser à quitter le loft ce soir là. Depuis une semaine, la peur les avaient tous transformés en peluches sur pattes et il n'était pas rare de tous les voir allongés sur le tapis du salon du loft de Derek, collés les uns aux autres pour sentir qu'ils étaient tous bien là, tous présent, tous saufs. Scott faisait amende honorable et même si pour l'instant, il ne pensait pas trop à ça, ils allaient devoir se mettre d'accord sur un fonctionnement pour leur meute, puisqu'ils étaient deux Alphas à présent. Et plus question de s'éloigner les uns des autres.

Mais ce soir là, Derek voulait profiter de Stiles, et Stiles voulait profiter de son Alpha. Une semaine plus tôt, il avait faillit le perdre, et c'était tout bonnement impensable. Alors doucement, Derek fit rouler Stiles entre les draps pour se glisser au dessus de lui, les yeux lumineux et se gorgeant de son image et de son sourire.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, Sourwolf. Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non.

Le brun haussa un sourcil et fit glisser son nez le long de sa mâchoire, évitant habilement ses lèvres. Puis il le débarrassa de son haut, observant avec un sourire la bague de Claudia ayant reprit sa place initiale, contre le cœur de Stiles. Il se pencha et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Derek vénérait cette bague. Aussi bien pour ce qu'elle représentait pour lui que pour Stiles. Quand Lydia la lui avait rendu le lendemain de son sauvetage, Stiles avait aussi facilement trouvé son ancre.

Dans cette bague, il y avait tout : Les souvenirs heureux de son enfance, ses deux parents à ses côtés les souvenirs difficiles de son adolescence, le départ de sa mère, la perte de son père et le surnaturel faisant irruption dans sa vie et les souvenirs encore frais de son début de vie de jeune adulte, son enlèvement, sa presque mort et sa transformation.

Quant à Derek, eh bien quand il voyait cette bague, il voyait un coup du hasard, un coup du Destin. Sans cette bague, dieu seul savait combien de temps il leur aurait fallu pour comprendre ce qui se passait et retrouver Stiles à temps. Et le hasard avait vraiment bien fait les choses, il avait fallut que Stiles casse sa chaîne le vendredi, la dépose chez le bijoutier le samedi, que Lydia accepte de faire un crochet par le centre ville le dimanche matin pour récupérer l'écrin comprenant la bague et la chaîne réparée, en lui promettant de la lui rendre le lundi matin... Que se serait-il passé si Stiles avait récupéré lui-même la bague ? Ou si Lydia avait eu le courage de venir jusqu'au loft pour la lui donner dimanche après-midi, que se serait-il passé ? Derek préférait ne pas y penser. En l'instant, il était trop occupé à parsemer le torse de Stiles de baisers papillons.

\- Tu me dis non …. Tu es sûr de toi ?

Le jeune bêta haleta un instant avant de s'abandonner totalement à son Alpha, le laissant faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. Et Derek voulait beaucoup.

Alors oui, peut-être que pour ce soir, il allait le garder auprès de lui. Et puis tous les autres soirs aussi.

\- Sérieux, on va être en retard. Tu m'saoules, Sourwolf !

\- Je t'aime aussi, gamin.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **REPONSES aux REVIEWS : **

.o.

 _Voilà voilà voilààà ! Avouez, vous avez cru que j'avais tué Stiles. EH BAH NON ! Je peux pas, je l'aime trop..._

 _J'espère que cette histoire vous à plus,parce que moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Merci de m'avoir suivit jusque là :) Je vous aimes, vous êtres géniaux !_

 _Xoxo, 'Win~_

 _ **P.S : Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas déjà, sachez que j'ai une adresse mail spéciale fanfictions – sur laquelle il va vraiment falloir que je mette à jour dans les réponses aux mails – pour ceux qui veulent papoter, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses :** _plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail_ _POIIIINT com__

 _ _P.S2 : Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » :)__


End file.
